Evil Is Only Skin Deep
by Mr. Alaska
Summary: What if something went wrong with the Naruto's sealing? What if Naruto had a fox tail, ears, claws and eyes of that of the fox? And what if EVERYBODY knew about his secret? NaruHina. Rated M for safety.
1. The Fox Boy

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, and more in the future.

Rating: M

Chapter 1: The Fox Boy

It was early in the afternoon in the city of Konoha, where a curtain blond ninja was being chased down by a angry villager. "Get back here, you thieving demon!!" The villager shouted as he chased after the blond boy. Naruto Uzumaki, also known as the "Demon" ran away on all fours, with his long bushy orange fox tail fluttering in the wind as he made his escape. He wore pair of black slacks with a hole in the back so his tail hang out, ninja sandals, a white shirt, and a green camouflage jacket. But he also had fox ears, fox eyes, razor sharp claws and large canines.

"I don't think so, you old goat!" Naruto laughed. "If you want your money back, you're gonna have to catch me! But good luck trying to catch up with this demon!" He learned about the Nine-Tailed Fox being sealed inside his body at a young age. And that's when he learned why all the adults and kids hated him so much. He was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of six, and was forced to live by himself in a apartment. He had to go days at a time without food. He had to get food by stealing it from villagers to survive.

"That's the reason no one will ever accept you, you dirty monster!!" The man shouted. "They're afraid you'll steal everything they have and kill them!" Naruto leapt onto the side of a building and used his sharp claws to climb up to the roof.

"No! That's not the reason, you weak human!" Naruto growled as he sent down a glared at the villager. "The reason no one will accept me is because of how I look! Because of my eyes, ears, claws, teeth and tail why no one likes me! And quite frankly, I don't give a shit!" And he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, while the villager called out for help.

(Two Hours Later, At The Hokage's Office)

Two ANBU dragged Naruto into the Hokage's office and placed him in the seat across from Sarutobi. "Thank you…. You two are dismissed." The two ninjas bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto stared at the old man across from him, and waited to hear what he had to saw. After lighting his pipe, he sighed and began. "Naruto….. You need to stop stealing from the villagers. I can only protect you so much." Naruto raised a eyebrow and scuffed.

"I don't need your protection, old man…. Everybody hates me for something I had no control over. And I can't leave because I'd be hunted down by hunter ninjas. And even if I do manage to get to another village, they'll hate and despise me there, just like the villagers do here! So I'm stuck here in this rat hole of a village…."

"I know…." Sarutobi said, in a sincere voice. "And I'm sorry that the villagers treat you with such hostility. I wish I can be around to make sure they leave you alone. But you're gonna become a ninja tomorrow, so you need to start acting like the ninja you'll soon be." Naruto laughed in a sarcastic manner.

"O.K! And while I'm at it, I'll magically get some friends who accept me for me, and look past my demon appearance!"

"It may be hard to believe… but not everybody who knows you hates you. Your sensei Iruka doesn't hate you. I saw him after classes helping you with your chakra control." But Naruto wasn't convinced.

"That's because he just wants me out of his classroom as soon as possible! And he doesn't even bother to help me out when all the other kids are picking on me! That's another thing! All the kids know about my prisoner! Either they hate me like Sasuke Uchiha does, or they're too scared to talk to me, like Hinata Hyuuga!" He shouted as he slammed his fist down on the desk, causing it to crack. "Face it, Sarutobi! You can't help me! No one can!" And then the fox like boy rushed out of the room, leaving the old Hokage alone, feeling guilty.

'I'm so sorry, Naruto…..'

(In The Streets Of Konoha)

Naruto marched down the street, receiving glares from adults and children alike. As he passed by the people, he also heard the usual silent threats. Like wishing for his horrible death, and swearing they'll avenge the people "he" killed. He merely returned their glares with his own. He looks extra menacing with those blood red fox eyes. He also bares his large canines to frighten anyone who stares at him too long. As he walks past the stores, he noticed that all the stores had a sign on the windows that says:

No Demons Allowed

'Very funny, you assholes.' Naruto thought angrily as he raised his middle finger at the store owners.

"There you are, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto turned and saw his teacher Iruka standing behind him, with his hands on his hips and a stern frown. "Playing hooky again?! This makes it the forth time this week!" The blond half demon smirked.

"That's because I already know everything there is to know about being a ninja. Send the demon boy in first, let him get killed, complete the mission and say he "accidentally" died." He answered with a smug tone.

"Just come on, Naruto…." Iruka sighed as he massaged his temples. "Tomorrow is the last day. So just bare with us."

(At The Academy)

"Everybody hide! The demon is approaching!!" Sakura Haruno cried, pretending to sound scared. Naruto and Iruka entered the class, and Naruto sent a death glare at the pink haired kunoichi in training.

"Shut up, you flat chested ninja wonna be. Go and drool over the stuck up asshole Sasuke." He growled, receiving some snickers from some of the other girls in the class for the "flat chested" comment. Sakura turned red with anger, while Sasuke sent a cold glare at him.

"At least I have a family, you demon spawn! And don't talk about my Sasuke like that!" She screamed, getting way too personal. Naruto hands curled up into fists at the last comment. But before things got out of hand, Iruka stepped in.

"O.K, you two stop fighting this instant! Naruto, get up to your seat so we can start today's lesson." Naruto growled as he sat down, and heard Sakura giggling at him getting in trouble. "Sakura Haruno….." Iruka continued, getting the girl's attention. "you have no room to laugh. You're among my worst students." Sakura turned red with embarrassment as the class laughed at the statement. Every day was the same. Which ever side Naruto sits in, everybody on that side moves to the other, leaving him to sit by himself. Everybody, except the shyest kunoichi in the class, Hinata Hyuuga, who sat in the very back of the class room. And every day after class, some kids will stay after class to clean the seat he sat at that day. They say they need to "Purify" it before some unfortunate kid sits there, and gets possessed by the demons presents "Now…. Lets start with a quiz."

(Six Hours Later)

Class was finally over, and Iruka waved good bye to his students as they went home to prepare for the graduation tomorrow. "See you all tomorrow morning! Make sure you all get a good nights sleep. Tomorrow, you all become ninjas and will receive a team with certain members of your class!" The Chunin shouted cheerfully as the students filed out of the class.

'Finally! It's finally over!' Naruto shouted in his head as he got out of his seat. But he wasn't watching where he was walking and accidentally bumped into Hinata. "Sorry." He growled, not expecting a apology back. But to his surprise, she started to talk.

"N…no…. I…I'm sorry. I…. I wasn't w…watching were I w…was walking…" She stuttered in a quiet and shaky voice, before rushing out of the room.

'Still scared as hell….. But at least she apologized.' Naruto thought as he left the classroom.

(In Town)

'Man….. I can really go for a few bowls of ramen by now….' Naruto thought, as he stumbled down the street looking for his favorite ramen stand. He started to near Ichirakau's ramen stand, when he noticed three villagers already there eating. But when the old stand owner saw the fox boy coming, he did what not too many people did and smiled happily.

"Hey there, Fox Boy! You hungry today?!" Naruto saw the old man and chuckled.

"Very." He sighed as he took a seat, earning some dark looks from the men who were already there.

"Beat it, you worthless demon brat…" One of the men snarled. "We're eating here, and we don't want any of your tail hair falling off and landing in our food. It's bad enough you're alive, we don't need poisoned food too." Naruto looked up and glared at the villagers, but Ichiraku came to his defense.

"Now listen here…. He's may have the spirit of the demon inside him, but he's my best costumer. So if you don't like eating my ramen near him, you all can just go ahead and leave." The shop owner said in a stern voice. The villagers looked at one another, and left, not even bothering to finish their food." Naruto sighed and smiled softly.

"Thanks…….." Ichiraku, along with his daughter Ayame, are the only venders who will feed Naruto anything. They knew about him having the fox spirit inside him, but they didn't care. As long as he kept wanting to eat their ramen, he was welcomed.

"It was no problem at all, kid. Besides, if you stopped eating here, I would surely go out of business!" He laughed as he handed a bowl of chicken ramen to the hungry Naruto. He smiled, and handed him at money he stole earlier that day to pay for the food.

(At The Hokage's Office)

Kurenai Yuuhi walked through the door to see the Hokage, at his request. She saw Sarutobi, smoking his pipe and reading documents. "You wanted to see me, Hokage?" She asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Yes I did, Kurenai….." The old leader sighed as he closed the document he was reading. "I understand you're gonna be teaching a team this year, is that correct?"

"Yes." Sarutobi took a deep breath.

"I've chosen your team. It will consist of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki." The mention of Naruto's got Kurenai's attention.

"The fox boy? Are you sure that's a wise choice? Did you consider Kakashi or Asuma?" Kurenai asked as she took the seat across from Sarutobi.

"Yes…. And while I find both to be excellent Jonin, I don't think they're right for the task. If I placed Naruto on the same team as Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, nothing good can come from it. The last Uchiha despises him and the Haruno girl will only make things worse. Not to mention the favoritism Kakashi will show towards Sasuke for having the Sharingan eye, and he needs all the help he can get. Asuma was my second choice, but he insisted to taking the second generation Ino-Shika-Cho team. You seemed like the best choice. You are far, knowledgeable, and will show each student with the respect they deserve." Kurenai was flattered that he thought so highly of her, but she still had more questions.

"I understand your reasoning, but why would you put him on the same team with two members of well known clans?" Sarutobi chuckled as he put out his pipe and sat it aside.

"I'm doing this for his sake. He grew up with a rough life. Did you know that the orphanage kicked him out when he was only six years old?" Kurenai was blown away by this news.

"Y…you mean they threw a helpless six year old out in streets?" He nodded, sadly. "No wonder he's so mad."

"That's not all…." Sarutobi continued. "He has been chased down and beaten to near death on many occasions. It was only when he was accepted into the academy they slowly stopped chasing him."

"You mean to tell me they chased him down and BEAT him, even though he was just a child?!" She asked, sounding angrier with every piece of new news.

"Yes….." He answered again. "They left him alone when he started training to be a ninja. They feared if they kept harassing him, he'll start using jutsus to keep them away…"

"But you still didn't answer my….."

"The reason is because I wish for him to get friends. The Aburame clan is well known for being passive and logical. So Shino should warm up to him quickly. As for Hinata……." He paused as he laughed at the remembrance of the Hyuuga heir. "I have a hunch she might have feelings towards the boy. I noticed her staring at him, and blushing when I made occasional visits to their class. I feel having her on the same team as him will not only give Naruto a much needed friend, but also help her with her crushing shyness. Because of that, he believes she's afraid of him as all the other kids are. And being hated and shunned his whole life, he wouldn't know how a love struck girl would act." He concluded with a warm smile. But his smile disappeared when he looked at Kurenai and asked the important question. "Kurenai… will you take Naruto Uzumaki as one of your students?" And to the Hokage's pleasant surprise, Kurenai's answer was quick.

"Yes…. I will."

"Thank you Kurenai…. It means a lot to me, and a lot more to Naruto." The Hokage thanking, as she walked away to prepare to meet her team tomorrow morning.

'Well…. He may prove to be a tough nut to crack, but I'll help the little fuzz ball….'

(At Naruto's Apartment)

As he walked down his hall, everybody slammed their doors shut. And once again, someone sprayed:

Go and die Demon!

On his front door with spray paint. "You pricks….." He grumbled as he walked through the door, and slammed it as hard as he could without breaking it. There were empty ramen cups and scrolls lying everywhere in his one bedroom apartment. He then looked at the clock. 10:37pm. He didn't even bother taking off his clothes, because he didn't have anything else to wear that was as clean as the ones he had on. He closed his shades and set his alarm clock to go off at 7am. And as he got into his small bed and slowly started drifting off to sleep, he only thought one thing. 'I hate this village…..'

To Be Continued…….

Hey!!! Mr. Alaska here! So….. How did you like the first chapter?! Future chapters will be longer, I promise. I just want to see how you all liked the first one. Naruto is very anti-social at this point, and embraces the fact he has the demon inside him by referring himself as a "Demon" and the villagers and other people "Humans". Like I said, future chapters WILL be longer. And if you have any questions about the first chapter or future chapters, review or PM me with your question, and don't forget to check out my other story Son Of A Mercenary. A Deadpool/Naruto Xover! Please leave reviews! PEACE!!!


	2. The Hyuuga, The Aburame, And The Kyubi

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata and more in the future.

Rating: M

Chapter 2: The Hyuuga, The Aburame, And The Kyubi

His alarm blared into his ear, announcing that it was 7am. Instinctively, Naruto's palm came slamming down on the snooze button. But before he had a chance to fall asleep again, his prisoner woke him back up. **'Wake up Kit! It's time to get our team of tasty human!'**

"Shut up, you stupid fox….." Naruto growled, as he pulled the covers over his head.

'**Come on Kit! We've been suffering for so long at the hands of those pitiful apes! Now it's time to get back at them!' **

"Fine……" He sighed, pushing the blanket off of him. Ever since he was seven, he started to hear the Nine-Tailed Fox's voice echoing through his thoughts. At first, he freaked out every time he heard them. But after a while, he got used to listening to what he had to say. And then he started having dreams, where he is in a flooded chamber. And there would be a giant metal gate with a seal attached to it. Behind it laid the demon who attacked the city of Konoha seven years earlier, the Kyubi, waiting to be able to talk with his host.

(Flashback)

"W…who are you?!" The seven year old Naruto asked in a terrified voice. The humongous fox glanced down, and began chuckling, with it's nine large fox tails thrashed around in it's cage

"**Not the sharpest kunai in the holster, are you? I'm the strongest demon in all of existence, the Nine-Tailed Fox! And you, my little Kit, are my host." **

"Y…you're the demon fox who attacked the village seven years ago?" Kyubi nodded. "You're the reason I'm a orphan?! Why I have no family or friends?!" Naruto shouted in anger.

"**O.K…. THAT'S not my fault. It was the forth Hokage's fault I'm inside you. I was so strong, the only way to defeat me was to seal me inside the body of a newborn. And you unfortunately, drew the short straw." **Then the fox noticed Naruto's tail was shaking, and laughed. **"You're scared of me, aren't you?"**

"N…no! I'm not scared of a stupid fox trapped behind a cage!" Naruto denied.

"**Oh really? Then why is your TAIL shaking?" **The boy looked around and grabbed his tail, in hopes of stopping it from trembling. The fox only laughed harder. **"I see you received a few souvenirs from the sealing! You look so CUTE!" **Now he was trying to get Naruto mad.

"Shut up, you damn fox!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. His tail stopped trembling, his hair stood up, and send a dangerous glare at Kyubi. This impressed the demon.

"**Hmm…… Looks like you adopted my temper…. Good!"**

"Where am I?!"

"**You're inside your own subconscious. When you sleep, I am able to bring you here and communicate with you….. It was only after you turned seven when I was able to do this."**

"Why are you doing this? Why would you want to talk to me?"

"**Well… since we're stuck with each other forever…. Or until you die, I might as well get to know you, Naruto Uzumaki. I see what you see, I hear what you hear. That's how it works. But this damn seal will only allow me to do that much…. For now….." **He mumbled that last part. But thanks to Naruto's fox ears, he heard it.

"What do you mean "For now…"?"

"**Shit…. You're just full of questions, aren't you?!" **Kyubi growled in frustration. **"I'll tell you when you're older….."** And that's when the first dream ended.

(End Flashback)

Naruto exited his apartment and walked down the hall. People he passed started whispering, but Naruto heard them. They said stuff along the lines of "It's a ninja now…" and "We're all doomed…". But now Naruto ignored them, not interested in getting in trouble with the Hokage about "accidentally" killing some villagers in a brawl. "I can hear you, you know?" Naruto called out, and laughed when all the villagers panicked and rushed back into their apartments.

'**Good one Kit! That scared them!' **Kyubi chuckled in Naruto's head.

"Yeah…. I figure it's funnier to scare them, instead of killing them. Because without them, my fun will be over." Naruto informed in a tired tone.

'**Too true, Kit. Too true…..' **Naruto was now walking down the street, when he noticed Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Hanuro waiting for him.

"Why, if it isn't the Kyubi child?" Sakura stated in a snobby tone, as she hid behind Sasuke, who sent his usual cold glare at him. Naruto put on a smirk and laughed.

"What's up Flat Chest? How about you come out from behind you precious Sasuke and talk to my face? I promise I won't bit anything…. Well, anything below the neck, anyway." He threatened as he licked his lips. Villagers passing by stopped to see the confrontation that was building between the Kyubi child and the last Uchiha. "Oh! I almost forgot about you, Uchiha…. How have you been doing?" He asked, pretending to be interested.

"None of your damn business, Nine-Tails…." Sasuke snarled in a low voice.

"Gees…. You're freaking retarded…." Naruto chuckled. "I only have ONE tail, not nine….."

"Shut your mouth, you freak!!!" Sakura screamed. "You have the Nine-Tailed Fox inside you! So that makes you the fox yourself!"

"Awesome! A fight! I have $15 on Uzumaki!" Everybody turned and saw Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuuga walking their direction.

"What's up, Inuzuka? Still obsessing over your little doggie?" Naruto asked as Kiba's dog Akamaru growled angrily. But before Kiba had a chance to counter, Shino stepped in.

"I don't it's wise to have a altercation that could escalate into a confrontation with Naruto, Kiba…." He stated in his usual emotionless tone. Kiba snickered.

"Yeah, because he'd probably go wild and kill the villagers, right?"

"No…." Shino sighed. "Because you can't beat him if this does become a actual fight…. He's among the strongest and fastest Genins, thanks to the Kyubi's chakra."

"Oh please! I can take this wimp any d…." Then, Kiba was sent skidding across the ground by a punch Naruto delivered to his face. All the Genins jumped backwards, while the villagers watched in terror. The Kyubi boy walked up to Kiba's unconscious body, smiled, and spat in his face.

"Now the Kyubi brat it attacking members of higher clans!! Get him!!!" Naruto turned and saw around 20 angry villagers charging him, carrying pitchforks.

"Here we go again…." Naruto groaned as he got onto all fours. And in a blink of a eye, he was gone. The villagers immediately stopped and looked around.

"W…where is it?! Where did it…… Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" The man screamed as a flash of red flew right in front of him, taking his hands along with it. He cried in agony as he fell to the ground, as Naruto appeared before the others, with red chakra radiating off his body and with the two bloody hands in his fangs. Naruto then spat out the hands and smiled evilly at the other 19 men.

"Who's next? Because I have only five minutes till I become a Genin." He chuckled, as he licked the villager's blood from around his mouth. The men dropped their pitchforks and fled, leaving the handless man, crying for someone to help him. The group of Genins shivered as they witnessed they brutal mauling the man was put through. Naruto laughed cruelly, turned back to the other kids and smiled with blood stained teeth. "See the rest of you "Humans" at the academy!" And disappeared.

"Wow…. That was hardcore….." Chouji gasped.

"Like I said before…." Shino reminded. "He's one of the strongest AND fastest Genins in the class."

(At The Academy)

"Good morning, and congratulations on becoming Genins….." Iruka sensei started in a proud tone. All the kids were talking among one another, happy on becoming ninjas after six years of the academy. And as usual, Naruto sat by himself, with his head on his desk.

'God…. I still have the taste of the human's blood in my mouth!' Naruto growled I his head as he spat on the floor.

'**Well…. Next time just tear them off with your claws!' **The Kyubi suggested.

'Thanks for the tip….' Naruto thought sarcastically. 'That would've been good advice BEFORE I bit them off!'

'**Maybe….. But it wouldn't have been as funny if I did tell you….' **It laughed.

"O.K class….." Iruka announced, interrupting Naruto's back and forth with his demon. "I will now call off the teams!"

'Finally….. Who are the poor souls who are stuck with me?' Naruto thought as he picked his teeth with his claws.

'I hope I get on the same team as Sasuke!' Sakura squealed in her head as she stared dreamily at the Uchiha.

'I hope my new sensei like barbeque!' Chouji thought as his stomach began rumbling.

'Man…. This is way too troublesome….' $50 on who said that.

'I hope the Hokage is logical with his team assessment.' Shino thought.

'I…. I hope I g…get to b…be on the s…same team as N…Naruto….' Hinata thought as she blushed at the blond boy.

'You are SO dead the next time we meet, Kyubi!' Kiba thought furiously as he nursed his sore cheek.

'Losers………' Take a wild guess.

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Hanuro. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake.

"Yes!!! I'm on the same team as Sasuke!! In your face Ino!" Sakura cried happily. Ino only laughed.

"Yeah….. AND dog boy…. Lucky you…." Ino said sarcastically.

"Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

"What?! I have to be on the same team as fat boy and lazy ass?!" Ino asked miserably as she started banging her head on her desk.

"Great….. Now I have to listen to her all the time now….." Shikamaru sighed as he looked out the window and watched clouds roll by.

"I hope he likes barbeque….." Chouji said hopingly as he opened a bag of potato chips.

"Team 8 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi." The room stayed quiet after hearing Naruto's name being mentioned.

'So….. I have the scared Hyuuga girl and the bug user Aburame, huh?' Naruto thought as he scanned the two Genins with his eyes.

'Naruto Uzumaki? This might prove to be challenging….' Shino thought, as he looked eyes with the demon boy.

'Y…yes…. I'm on N…Naruto's team…..' Hinata thought as she blushed and looked straight down.

'**Oh! You got yourself the Hyuuga heir! Good for you!'**

'Why does that _human _interest you, Kyubi?' Naruto asked, emphasizing human. 'She's just as weak as all of the other ones. Not to mention she's the shyest human here. She runs and hides if you stare at her long enough.'

'**I'll let you figure THAT on your own, Kit…..' **It snickered. Naruto then realized that everybody else were leaving the classroom. He sighed and got out of his seat, and followed to meet his new sensei.

(Outside The Academy)

The team met their sensei and walked to the park. When they reached the park, Kurenai picked a spot underneath a tree and they all sat down. But Naruto, instead of sitting cross legged, squatted on his feet and hands, like a fox would. Kurenai sighed, and started. "I think we should talk about ourselves. Here…. let me start. Hello, my name is Kurenai Yuuhi. I like singing karaoke and reading. I dislike drunks and people who think I can't be a good ninja because I'm a woman. And my goal in life is to get all of you to Jonin." Kurenai finished with a smile. She looked, and saw no one volunteering to go next. So she just pointed at Shino. "Your turn. The Aburame looked up and cleared his throat.

"My name is Shino Aburame…. I like finding and categorizing new species of bugs. I dislike anybody who kills insects for no reasonable reason. And my goal in life is to learn all of my clans jutsus, and then create one of my own." He finished in a unmotivated tone.

'Well…. He's as unmotivated as all the male members of his clan…. Hopefully I can liven him up.' Then Kurenai pointed to Hinata. The shy Hyuuga blushed and spoke in a quiet voice.

"H…Hello. M…my name is H…Hinata Hyuuga. I…I like cheerful people and…" Hinata looked at Naruto, blush, and looked back. "I…I dislike bullies and p…people why c…call others w…weak or hates p…people for something t…they had no c…control over…. A…And my dream is to e…earn the attention o…of my father and the Hyuuga clan……. A…And someone else…." She finished, with a blush. Kurenai smiled when the Hyuuga mentioned Naruto's situation.

'Looks like you're right, Sarutobi……' Then lastly, she pointed to Naruto. He sighed heavily and stood up.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki….. I like ramen and scaring the crap out of the villagers who won't leave me alone…. I dislike this entire village and all it's people….. And I also recently discovered I dislike the taste of blood. My dream is….. I mean WAS, to become the Hokage…but that's not happening now. Everybody hates me too much. So…I don't know now….." He finished in a growl and sat back down. Hinata was devastated about him stating he hated everybody in the village.

'N…no…. You are wrong, N…Naruto…. I don't hate y…you….' Hinata thought sadly, wishing she had the courage to tell him that.

'O.K…. He REALLY needs some help…' Kurenai thought disappointingly. 'But I can't really blame him for feeling that way…. I mean, if I was treated even half as badly as he was……. I don't even know what I'd do…..' "Well….. That was interesting….. We will start training tomorrow…. You all can go home…. Except you, Naruto." Naruto raised a eyebrow, but stayed as Hinata and Shino left.

"What do you want, Kurenai….." Naruto asked, forgetting to call her sensei. "Are you gonna try to kill me now? Or are you gonna wait for tomorrow to have a training "accident"?"

"Actually…. I was gonna ask you if you wanted to join me for some dinner…." This caught Naruto completely off guard.

"Come again?" He asked as he cleaned out his fox ears. The Jonin smiled.

"I already have the training regiment planned, so I have the rest of the night to myself. So…. What do you say?" Naruto didn't know what to think. This is the first time anyone ever wanted him to eat with them. After a few minutes of thinking, he sighed.

"Umm….. Sure. I guess…."

"Good…." She said cheerfully. "I know a good place to go."

(At The Restaurant)

The restaurant the two visited was just a little family owned restaurant, so not many people are there at the same time. They walked in, and took a seat at a table. To Kurenai's surprise, Naruto started fidgeting when they sat down. "You are not used to eating in places like this, are you?"

"Nope….. This is the first time you humans ever allowed me to eat in a restaurant…." Kurenai frowned at the "human" comment.

"Do you truly believe you're a demon?" Kurenai asked in a curious tone.

"Nope…." Naruto answered again, only in a sarcastic voice as he dangled his fox tail in front of their faces. "I'm just a regular boy…. Just with a long, fluffy fox tail, razor sharp claws, pointy fox ears, and blood red fox eyes…. Oh! And have the spirit of the fucking Kyubi in my stomach. So…. I think I'm just like everybody else." Before Kurenai could reply, Naruto continued. "Look, I know what you're trying to do…. You brought me here to try to become my friend and try to convince me that I'm not a demon…. Sarutobi already tried that, and it didn't work. I accepted what I was when I realized what was wrong with me. I accepted the fact that I'd never be forgiven for what the fox did 14 years ago. Not even the Hokage could keep the villagers from chasing me down and beating me to a pulp. It was only after I entered the academy when they finally left me alone. But they passed their hatred onto their children. I was tortured practically every day of my life. So don't try to make me feel better about my miserable life…….." Then he got up from his seat and left his sensei there at the restaurant, before they even had a chance to order anything. Kurenai was about to call out to him, but she didn't she know he wouldn't listen to her.

'Poor kid……. He deserves better then this.' When the waiter came to the table to ask if she wanted anything, she sighed and said no. then disappeared in a puff of smoke, to go see the Hokage.

To Be Continued…..

Hey!! It's Mr. Alaska! How'd you like that chapter? I know…. Naruto is totally against everybody, but will slowly change in the future. I appreciate all the reviews, please send more after reading it! And please check out my other stories when you get the time! PEACE!


	3. First Training Session

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata and more in the future.

Rating: M

Chapter 3: First Training Session

It was 10:21pm, and Kurenai decided to walk down to the Hokage's tower and have a little visit with Sarutobi. She didn't understand why he would allow Naruto's terrible treatment continue for so long. 'Why wouldn't he do anything?! Naruto didn't deserve all of those horrible things that happened to him! And the all got away with it without any punishment!' The Jonin came to the Hokage's door. She knocked twice, and heard Sarutobi's voice inside allowing her to enter.

"Kurenai!" The old man said in a cheerful voice. "I didn't expect to see you at this hour…. Who was your team meeting?"

"It was O.K…. For the most part….." Kurenai sighed, as she took a seat across the desk. Sarutobi raised a eyebrow.

"For the most part?" Kurenai nodded. "It's Naruto, isn't it?"

"Yes…. His hate for the villagers surpasses that of Sasuke's hate for his brother. I tried to become his friend by taking him out to a restaurant dinner…. But he left because he truly believes he's a demon. He refers to himself as "Demon" and all the villagers, including his team "Humans"……." Then he gave the Hokage a stern look. "How could you allow all of those terrible things happen to him? His father's last wish was that his son be remembered as a hero of keeping the Kyubi from destroying the village. Not as the resurrection of the Kyubi. So why haven't you done anything about it?" She asked, sounding a little impatient. Sarutobi sighed and lit his pipe.

"I wish I had the ability to be around to protect him….. But because of my work, I can't be there to stop all of villagers from abusing him…." But the answer didn't fit the question.

"O.K….. But that still doesn't answer my question. If you know about what's happening with him, why can't you make a law the forbids anyone from harming him?" Sarutobi blew smoke out, and locked eyes with the Jonin.

"It doesn't matter what I tell them. Their hate for the Kyubi will always overpower that of the Hokage. The villagers see Naruto and see all the friends and family who died. The shinobi see Naruto and see all for their friends who gave up their lives in the fight 14 years ago…. And since I'm not around to see what they do to Naruto, they know they can get away with it…. That's why I wanted you to be his sensei. Because you were there when the Kyubi attacked. And even though you lost your parents, you don't hold any grudge towards him." Kurenai looked down, remembering the painful memory.

"I hate the demon who attacked the village, not the poor boy that carries it."

"He's been tormented his entire life without anyone caring about him. So you can't expect him to warm up to anyone unless he experiences true friendship. And it can't be with a adult. I feel a friendship with a person his age might cause give him a reason to like "Humans"."

"And that's where Hinata comes in…." Kurenai jumped in, understanding the Hokage's thinking.

"He may not admit it, but all he wants is for someone to be his friend….. Well, that WAS all he wanted, until that damn fox started talking to him…." Kurenai looked surprised at the information.

"T…the Kyubi talks to him?"

"Yes…. He's inside his subconscious, and started talking to him since he was six. It started filling his head that he was him, and that no one will ever accept him." Kurenai frowned, but bowed.

"T…thanks for clearing that up for me….. Sarutobi…."

"That's quite all right, Kurenai…. But I was serious about giving him time. He needs time to get used to being around people who isn't out to kill him…"

"I will…." She sighed as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(The Next Morning)

BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!! BE….. CRASH!!!!! Naruto's fist crashed right through his alarm clock and shattered it into hundreds of pieces. 'God…… I need a clock radio…..' Naruto thought miserably as he threw the covers of the bed. He stumbled to the bathroom and started a shower. 'I can't believe I'm on the same team as the stuttering Hyuuga heir and that silent Aburame……' He thought bitterly as the warm water rained down his body. 'I bet they're planning on killing me when I'm not looking, just like all the rest….'

(Meanwhile, At The Park)

Hinata Hyuuga was already waiting at the park. She always had a tendency to be early. She sat underneath a shady tree, thinking about the first time she met Naruto.

(Flashback)

A five year old Hinata Hyuuga sat alone in the park, with two Hyuuga guards watching over her. 'I wish I had a friend….' She wished. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something the resembled a orange puffy fox tail. She turned, and saw Naruto walking in her direction, with his fox tail wagging playfully.

"Hello…. My name is Naruto. Do you want to play with me?" Hinata blushed and started fidgeting with her fingers.

"H…hello, N…Naruto…. I'm H…Hinata H…Hyuuga. I'd…." She was about to agree to play with him, when one of the Hyuuga guards saw Naruto.

"Get away from Lady Hinata, you filthy monster!!!" He shouted as he and the other guard charged the young boy, carrying Katana swords. Naruto panicked and ran off on all fours. Hinata cried out his name, but he was already gone. She looked up at the guards, with a sad expression.

"W…why did y…you chase Naruto away? H…he was just g…going to play with m…me…." The Hyuuga heir asked, with tears threatening to fall from her lavender eyes.

"Because he's the Kyubi spawn, Lady Hinata…." Then the two bowed when Hiashi Hyuuga, the Hyuuga clan head and Hinata's father walked up.

"Hinata….." He began, in a cold and emotionless voice. "I don't ever want to find you anywhere near the demon. He has the dreaded Kyubi sealed inside of him, and has the tail to prove it."

(End Flashback)

'The Hyuuga girl is already here……' Naruto thought as he neared the park, and saw Hinata sleeping up against the tree. He got down on all fours and smelt the air around her face, to see if she was pretending. When she didn't stir, he figured she wasn't faking and sat next to her. Then Hinata started mumbling to herself and shifted from side to side. "Weird human……." He growled to himself. His tail unknowingly started dangling in front of the shy Hyuuga's face. The hair tickled her nose and caused her to sneeze. She then rubbed her nose, and saw Naruto sitting only two feet from her.

"G…good morning, N…Naruto…" Hinata stuttered, as she turned her head so Naruto couldn't see her blush.

"Morning Hyuuga……." Naruto sighed, not really caring about waking her up. Hinata knew Naruto didn't want to talk, so they spent the next 15 minutes in silence. That's when Kurenai and Shino arrived together.

'Hmm….. Hinata and Naruto are already here……' "Morning you two…." She said as she waved at them. Hinata hesitated, but she waved back, while Naruto ignored his sensei's greeting.

"G…good morning, K…Kurenai sensei….. Good morning, S…Shino….."

"Good morning, Hinata….." Shino replied, purposely forgetting to greet Naruto.

'Man….. This is gonna be hell……' "Well, I'm sure you all know this is gonna be where we met each morning. So lets get started with a good sparing match…" Naruto's ears rose when he heard they will be sparing…. 'I should've guessed he's be itching to fight.' "Lets see…. How about…Naruto and Hinata?"

'**So… you're fighting the Hyuuga girl? O.K… just be gentle, Kit…..' **The Kyubi warned as he and Hinata walked into the center of the park.

'Why are you interested in her?!' Naruto growled, getting annoyed by his obsession with Hinata.

'**Why do you care what human I set my eyes on?'**

'Because I have to listen to you, that's why!'

"Remember, light contact only…." Kurenai reminded as she sat with Shino, who was watching a ant crawl across the ground. " only use Taijutsu. No Ninjutsu or Genjutsu." Kurenai finished, looking at both Naruto and Hinata. Seeing everybody nod their head, showing they understand, that's when the match began. "Begin!" Hinata activated her Byakugan and dashed at Naruto, and send a round house kick to his stomach. Naruto side stepped it and countered by grabbing her leg and throwing her a good eight feet in the direction she sent the kick. The Hyuuga came to a skidding stop and saw the Kyubi carrier charging her. Naruto sent a barrage a soft close handed swipes at the kunoichi, so he didn't slash her with his claws. Hinata blocked most of all of them, but the last one glanced her shoulder. She then jumped backwards and nodded her head, signaling that Naruto scored a point. Then she ran at Naruto and engaged him in close combat. He sent a left hook at Hinata, but she caught it, and connected her palm with his chest. He growled, rolled on her back, and planting her feet on Hinata's stomach. Naruto kicked off, and sent the Hyuuga heir flying through the air. Hinata maneuvered herself in mid flight and landed on her feet, facing away from Naruto. She turned, nodded his head and charged. They met again with Hinata sending another kick at Naruto, but he was prepared. When the kick came his way, he ducked and did a sweeping kick, toppling Hinata. And when she went to get up, Naruto pinned her down by sitting on her stomach and holding her shoulders down with both hands. Hinata blushed when Naruto smiled devilishly when it was obvious her won.

"I win." He announced, in a almost happy tone. Kurenai caught the smile, and raised a eyebrow.

'Well, well, well? What's this? A smile?' She thought with a approvingly smile. 'Oh… I know why he's smiling….. All those years at the academy, the teachers would have the students spare with each other…. But no one liked Naruto, and he was shunned from ever participating with them. So now… it's like he's living what he missed out on…. And it looks like Hinata doesn't care losing to him, neither.' "Very good you two….. Since you two are kinda the same size, I'll have you two be sparing partners. Now you two take a seat while me and Shino have a go at it." Naruto and Hinata nodded and took a seat under the tree. Naruto had a satisfied smile on his face, which Hinata liked.

'Yes…. I managed to make Naruto happy…..'

'**Well….. Aren't YOU happy all of a sudden?'**

'What do you mean?' Naruto asked, not knowing what he meant.

'**I mean you're smiling! And after getting up close with that pretty Hyuuga human!'**

'I'm just satisfied that I know I can beat one of my own teammates without using your chakra….'

'**Are you sure you're not just happy you got to get up close and personal with the white eyed kunoichi? She'd make a excellent vixen for you, Kit….'**

'Get real….. Like I'd let that weak human bare my kits….' Naruto laughed at the idea.

'**My vixen wasn't strong…..' **The Kyubi countered.

'Yeah, and where is she now? If she was as strong as you, she would've been attacking the village with you…. And with my luck, you'd both be sealed inside me.'

'**That's cold, Kit….. And to think, I tried to bring happiness to our miserable life…..' **The fox sighed, as Naruto noticed Hinata trying to talk to him.

"Umm…. Y…you were great, N…Naruto…." She complimented in a quiet voice. Naruto raised a eyebrow, and she panicked and turned her head away.

"Umm…. Thanks Hyuuga….. You held your own pretty good…. Without me using the Kyubi's chakra…." Naruto said, loud enough so Kurenai and Shino could hear, who just finished their sparing match, with Kurenai being the winner.

'Well…. At least he's talking to her…..'

(Eight Hours Later)

Everybody was sweating bullets after the eight hour straight sparing session, everyone except Naruto. He saw them breathing heavily and chuckled. "Hah! Thanks to the Kyubi, I have extreme stamina, so I don't get tired as easily."

"Well….. Good for you, Naruto……" Kurenai panted in a sarcastic tone. She then looked at her watch. 7:47pm. "O.K……" She sighed. "I guess you three can have the rest of the day off. We'll meet you back here tomorrow morning at 7am and go on our first mission." Everybody nodded, and Kurenai and Shino walked off…. But Hinata walked up behind Naruto and tapped on his shoulder.

"Umm…. N…Naruto?" Naruto leapt forward and eyed the Hyuuga.

"Don't sneak up on me, Hyuuga. It's not the smartest thing anyone can do…" He growled.

"I….I'm sorry!" She squeaked nervously. "I…. I was j…just w…wondering if y…you w…wanted to g…go and get some r…ramen with me……. I…. I have two c…coupons for I…Ichiraku's ramen….. And I was w…wondering if y…you'd want t…to join me…." She offered in a small voice.

'**You see! She just wanted you to join her for some ramen! And here you are, all paranoid about her sneaking up on you!' **The fox shouted in a sly tone.

"S…sure…. I guess….." 'Shut up! It was you who taught me to never trust a human! And you were always right!' Hinata smiled as her cheeks turned a little pink.

"T…thank you….."

'**And look at how sweet she's being to you! You'd never have any kits if you growl at her every time she wants to talk…'**

'I already told you! I will not have a human as a mate!' The two walked down the street, and got some mixed looks from the villagers. Using his fox ears, Naruto heard the villagers whisper stuff like "The Kyubi child and the Hyuuga heir?" and "That demon corrupted the Hyuuga girl". "I didn't corrupt her, you stupid humans!" He shouted, scaring all the whispering villagers. They neared Ichiraku's stand.

"Naruto!! Good to see you! Who's your friend?" The old man asked as he handed them menus.

"We're mot friends. She's my teammate." Naruto said as he handed the menu back, already knowing what he wanted. "She wanted me to join her for some ramen, and she had coupons." Hinata's face fell when she heard her crush say such cold things.

"I…I'm Hinata H…Hyuuga…. It's nice to m…meet you…"

"It's nice to meet you Hinata!" Ichiraku said cheerfully. "What would y….."

"Hinata!!" Everybody turned and saw Hiashi Hyuuga, along with several Hyuuga guards, approaching behind them. Hinata saw her father had a mad face, and looked down, scared. "I told you to never be alone with the Kyubi brat….. He may be on your team, but when the training is over, you come straight home."

"Y…yes f…father…." The shy Hinata whispered, as she got off her stool and walked to her father. The Hyuuga leader sent a glare at the Kyubi boy. "I'm keeping my eye on you, Uzumaki…" He growled as he and Hinata turned and walked away.

"Well…. That's a shame….." Ichiraku mumbled as he took the coupon from Naruto's hand.

"Not really……. I'm used to eating by myself anyway…." Naruto sighed.

To Be Continued…….

Hey everybody! If you have any suggestions on what first D-ranked mission the team should go on, please sent me a review or PM telling me. How'd you all like that chapter?! The next one might be a few days to write up….. But I'll try my best to get it in as fast as I can! And don't worry, Naruto will start to warm up to our favorite Hyuuga soon. But give me time to think of a good way for it to come. Please review! PEACE!!!


	4. The First Mission

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata and more in the future.

Rating: M

Chapter 4: The First Mission

"I told you to stay away from that monster!!" Hiashi shouted at the top of his lungs. They were now at the Hyuuga estate, and Hiashi and his daughter were in his chamber. "Why did you go against my word, Hinata Hyuuga?!"

"I…. I'm sorry, f…father…." Hinata stammered, looking down in fear. "I…. I was just t…trying to be h…his friend, a…and….." Suddenly, Hiashi's hand came and slapped Hinata across the face, sending her stumbling backwards.

"No daughter of mine with EVER be friends with that Kyubi carrier!! He holds the Kyubi inside him! The same Kyubi who killed so many of our members all those years ago!!" Hinata started to silently cry, as she nursed her badly bruised cheek.

"W…why?" She whimpered. "W…why d…does everybody h…hate N…Naruto? I…it's not h…his fault t…the…." Hiashi walked up and slapped his daughter across the other cheek in anger.

"Don't ever question me, Hinata!!" Now hot tears were streaming down Hinata's bruised face as her furious father continued to yell at her. Hiashi knew about his daughter loving Naruto. He felt like his Hinata, the Hyuuga clan heir and his daughter, falling in love with the Kyubi carrier would forever dishonor their clan. "Now go to your room and stay there until I say otherwise!!" Hinata ran to her room, crying uncontrollably. She entered her room, slammed the door shut, jumped into bed and cried into her pillow.

'Why does he hate me? Why does the entire Hyuuga clan hate me?' She wondered as her tears soaked her pillow. Then a couple of knocks was heard at her door. "C….come in…" Hinata's younger sister Hanabi walked I, with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you O.K, Hinata?" Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes, and smiled.

"Y…yeah…. I'm fine." It was a lie, and Hanabi knew it. The younger Hyuuga frowned, and crossed her arms over her chest. Her older sister saw the stance, and sighed. "Father hates me for trying to be friends with….. A boy." Hinata said, avoiding mentioning Naruto's name.

"It's that Uzumaki boy, isn't it?" Hanabi asked in a devilish smile. Hinata turned bright red, and Hanabi giggled. "I…umm….. Read your diary…. He's the boy with the Kyubi sealed inside of him."

"He doesn't deserve to be hated like this." Hinata sighed, as Hanabi jumped on the bed and sat next to her. "He was only a baby when the Kyubi was sealed inside of him." Ever since their mother died, Hinata tried her best to be a sister/mother for her younger sister. Hinata was only four when her mother died, and Hanabi wasn't even a year old. They've became the closest of friends and always been there for one another. Even after their father beats them, they stick together and try to make the other happy again.

"You love him, don't you?" Hinata looked at her sister and smiled.

"Yes…. I love him. But he hates everybody for what happened to him."

"I don't know why you want to kiss him…. Boys are so gross." Hanabi said with a discussed face. But Hinata only giggled.

"Oh really? Then why are you always watching the Hokage's grandson and blush whenever he talks to you?" Hanabi's face went beat red.

"I…. I don't like him!" She denied, but her sister didn't buy it.

"Ahh…. You're blushing and stuttering? You're becoming more like you older sister!" Then Hinata grabbed her little sister and started tickling her. The two Hyuuga sisters giggled and wrestled on the bed, happily.

(At Naruto's Apartment)

'**So Kit……. Why did you save the Hyuuga girl's coupon, and didn't use it to get you another bowl?' **The Kyubi asked as Naruto stepped into his shower.

"I wasn't in the mood for two bowls." He growled as he scrubbed his spiky blond hair with shampoo.

'**You only wanted one? That's funny, because you always want more…… I know! You saved her coupon so you can have another chance to eat with her! And after that, you woo her, bring her here and begin new life! Naruto, you sly little fox boy!'** The perverted fox cheered.

"Shut up, you perverted fox! Out of all the clans, it's the Hyuuga clan that despises me the most. Which I have you to thank for…" Naruto growled as he soaped up his fox tail.

'**Yeah….' **The Kyubi chuckled. **'Those Hyuugas were the ones that attacked me the most. And they're the clan that lost the most….. But the Hyuuga heir doesn't hate you, and you have to admit, she's cute.' **And despite his best efforts, Naruto cracked a smile.

"Yeah…. But I doubt I won't be able to get close to her, with her clan watching over her like hawk. Besides, she's scared stiff of me."

'**I don't think so Kit…. She seems more shy and timid then scared. And face it, you should mate with the one human that actually WANTS to be you mate! Then it won't be considered rape!' **Naruto walked out of his shower and started drying off.

"I'll think about it…." He sighed as he climbed into bed.

'**Just wait Kit. You alpha male instincts will take over when you mate with her…… It always does.' **

"Whatever." Naruto yawned as he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

(The Next Morning)

"Morning Hinata…….." Naruto yawned as he neared the park, where Hinata was waiting….. Again. The Hyuuga kunoichi blushed when he called her "Hinata" instead of "Hyuuga".

"Umm…. G…good morning, N…Naruto…" Naruto then noticed Hinata had two hand shaped bruises on both of her cheeks.

"What happened to you cheeks, Hinata?" Hinata only looked down, thinking of what to say.

"I…. umm…. I…. I tripped down the stairs a…at my house." She lied, and Naruto knew it.

'Hmm…… She tripped down the stairs?' Naruto asked skeptically.

'**She's lying! You saw how angry the prick Hiashi got when he caught her eating with you! And those bruises look like the kind of marks a person gets when they're struck by the Hyuuga's fighting style!' **The fox growled.

'You think her own father did that to her?'

'**I wouldn't put it past him…..'**

"Well….. Maybe you should be more careful." Naruto sighed as he sat against the tree.

'**I will never understand humans…. Even we demons treat our offspring with respect. And how dare he harm our vixen?!!!' **It roared as it slashed his cage in anger.

'That might explain why she's always so scared and timid around people….' Naruto concluded.

'**Come on Kit! Let's forget about this stupid mission and slaughter that child beating Hyuuga! He's hurting our mate, and needs to pay!!'**

"Good morning you two….." Naruto and Hinata turned and saw Kurenai and Shino.

"G…good morning, K…Kurenai sensei….. Good morning, S…Shino." Hinata greeted.

"Good morning Hinata……… Uzumaki." He sighed as he made eye contact with the fox boy.

"Well good morning sunshine. Thanks for ACTUALLY speaking to me this time." Naruto replied in a smug voice. He then turned to Kurenai. "Morning sensei….." It might not have been much, but it was enough to make the Jonin smile.

"Well good morning to you too, Naruto." But Kurenai immediately noticed the bruises on Hinata's face and frowned. But she didn't need to ask about it, because she already had a good idea who did it. She looked at Naruto, and decided to make sure. "Naruto? Could you come over here with me for a second?" Normally, Naruto would be suspicious, but he saw his sensei notice his teammate's bruises, and didn't argue. The two walked out of the other two's hearing range, and locked eyes with each other. "What happened to her Naruto?" Kurenai asked, with a serious demeanor. The Kyubi boy returned the look, and sighed heavily.

"She said he fell down the stairs…… But we think it was her father who placed those bruises on her face. She invited me to have some ramen with her, then her father showed up really angry at her. He yelled at her because she was with me." Kurenai didn't look surprised.

"That doesn't surprise me….. That bastard has been abusing her ever since she was six." She sighed. But Naruto raised a eyebrow.

"And you, nor anyone else has yet to stop this?" He asked, sounding a little mad.

"Well…… family matters are something I'm not allowed to speak about. And even if I do, Hinata is too scared to say anything about it to anyone." She said in a sad tone. But she then raised a eyebrow at Naruto. "Why do you care?"

"I just find it weird that you humans treat your offspring with such disrespect….. Even demons show care and compassion for their young." Naruto spat.

"Not all "humans" are like that. Some would give up their life for their children…" Kurenai said in a reassuring voice, secretly mentioning what his father did for him.

"Whatever." Naruto yawned. "Lets just get this mission over with…."

(At The Hokage's Office)

Sarutobi was neck deep in paper work, when a knock came from the door. "You may enter…." Team 8 walked in, much to the Hokage's delight. "Ah, team 8.….. It's nice to meet all of you." He greeted with a worm smile.

"Hello, Sarutobi." Kurenai replied in a equally warm smile. "We're here for our first D-ranked mission."

'**Well Kit…. Prepare to do some human's chore.' **The Kyubi chuckled inside Naruto's head. The old man pulled a file out of his file cabinet and opened it.

"Ah…. Here's one. It seems the fire lord's wife lost her cat, Tora."

"Excuse me…. What is our mission, again?" Naruto asked, as he cleaned out his fox ears.

'I had a feeling this would happen….' Kurenai thought miserably.

'I had a feeling this was gonna happen….. After all, this damn cat gets lost every other week.' The Hokage thought miserably. "Yes Naruto…. Your first mission is to find and rescue a CAT. All the other D-ranked missions are already taken, and this is the last one." Naruto's ears dropped at the irony. He spent his whole life chasing cats. now he's rescuing them.

"Oh great….." Narutogroaned. "My first mission is to retrieve a fur ball."

'**Well…. Look on the bright side, Kit…' **The fox said, in a reassuring voice. **'It could be worse.' **

"Oh…. And don't forget to be careful around him. He's known to go for the face and neck if he's scared." Sarutobi added as they left the office.

'**Damn it……..'**The Kyubi groaned as he banged his head against the cage bars.

(In The Forest)

"This is Falcon to Humming Bird…… Do you see the target?" Kurenai asked into a headset.

"Yes." Hinata whispered, as she activated her Byakugan. "His name tag says "Tora". this is our cat."

"Good…… Raven? Did you cut off any and all escape roots?"

"Yes." Shino answered in a whisper, as he silently appeared only a few feet away from the feline

"Excellent…… Fox? Are you ready to catch it?"

"Yeah…." Naruto sighed. He stealthily stalked from the trees. He looked down, and saw Toracleaning himself. Then when he was right above him, he dived. "Gotcha!!" Naruto growled as he tackled the frightened cat. Tora hissed and thrashed to get out of Naruto's grip. He then bit Naruto's hand, and cause him to shout in pain. But as the cat made his escape, Naruto's tail wrapped around the cat's body, stopping it from running away. The cat growled and hissed as it tried to break free, but it was no use. Naruto's glare met with the cat's frightened eyes, and Naruto placed it's face right in front of his. "That hurt." He growled, in a deep and menacing voice. The cat's body started to tremble, then to went limp.

'**Congratulations, Kit. You caught the little cat…. And you only got bit. Impressive.' **The Kyubi chuckled in a sarcastic way.

'Shut up, Kyubi…… I didn't even want to do this!' Naruto grumbled as the others rejoined him. Kurenai glanced at the limp cat's body, and looked at Naruto "Don't worry…. He's only unconscious."

"Well good….. I don't think we would've completed the mission if the cat was returned dead." Kurenai said, happily. Hinata took the cat from Naruto's tail and cradled it in her arms.

"I think we should get back to the tower before Tora wakes up again…" Shino suggested.

"Good idea, Shino….. Lets head back team." While walking through the forest, Hinata walked up next to Naruto

"Umm…. G…good job today, N…Naruto…" The Hyuuga stuttered, as her face turned the usual red.

"Thanks Hinata…." Naruto replied as he nursed his bitten hand.

(At The Hokage's Office)

The fire lord's wife came and thanked team 8 for finding Torafor her. But the team soon realized why the cat ran away when the women began crushing the life out of the poor cat. After he gave the team their reward for completing the mission, all three Genins left, but Kurenai stayed. "I need to talk to you about something important, Sarutobi…."

"Oh? And what might that be?" The old man asked as Kurenai took a seat. She sighed heavily, and began.

"I have reason to believe that Hinata is being abused by her father." The Hokage immediately dropped the file he was reading and looked at Kurenai.

"Is that what those bruises on her cheek were?" Kurenai nodded.

"She told Naruto she fell down the stairs… but neither Naruto or the Kyubi believed her."

"The Kyubi cares about what happened to Hinata?" Sarutobi asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes….. Naruto also said that when Hiashi caught them at Ichiraku's ramen stand, he went ballistic." But the Hokage sighed miserably.

"I'm sorry, Kurenai……. But that's not enough evidence to prove Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan, is physically abusing his daughter…. I'm sorry…"

"But you know he's doing it!" Kurenai shouted. But the Hokage kept a straight face.

"I know…. I've wanted her and her sister out of his care ever since their mother passed away…. I knew him when I was just starting as the Hokage, and he was just a boy. He has a quick temper, and will stop at nothing to make sure people did as they were told. But he's the head of the Hyuuga clan now. And the two bruises and the suspicion her sensei and teammate isn't enough…. And if the teammate is Naruto, no one will believe it. Hinata has to come out and say if he's abusing her or not. Her, or her sister Hanabi." Kurenai looked disappointed, but nodded.

"I…. I understand….." But before she left, Sarutobi got a clever idea.

"HOWEVER……… I guess I could save a few mission for your team each day, just so she doesn't have to spend as much time at home." The last offer cause Kurenai to smile.

"Thank you, Sarutobi….. That will really help."

"I know…. But if you get strong evidence that he is abusing her, come get me, and I'll make him pay…." He finished with a grin, enjoying the thought of catching him in the act.

"Don't worry, I will…." Then Kurenai disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(At Naruto's Apartment)

'Well…. That sucked….' Naruto thought angrily as he undressed and started the shower.

'**It wasn't that bad, Kit……'**

'That cat bit still hurts! And the wound is already completely healed over!'

'**Ah toughen up, Kit….. So, did you decide to make that Hyuuga heir your mate?' **Naruto really hadn't thought about it.

'I still haven't decided….'

'**What's there to decide? She's a strong bodied human, and is very cute….. Not to mention she's the only girl that doesn't hate you.' **That was true, and Naruto knew it.

'Yeah…….. But that doesn't change the fact she's a weak, shy Hyuuga.' Naruto growled.

'**Come on Kit.... Look past the whole "Hyuuga" thing and mate with her! Think about it! Our blood, mixed with that of the Hyuuga bloodline, we can breed some strong Kits....'**

'Well…. I'm not some perverted fox why'd sleep with any pretty human.' Naruto countered as he stepped out of the shower. 'Besides, I still don't trust humans.... They'vemade my life live hell, remember?'

'**Whatever Kit......' **The Kyubi sighed disappointingly.

'Thank you for finally shutting up.....' Naruto growled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

To Be Continued………

Hey everybody! How was the first mission?! I have a poll going to see what is team 8's first C-ranked mission on my profile, so please check it out and vote! And please leave my reviews telling me what you liked and things you want to see in the story! PEACE!


	5. Mission Into The Waves

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata and more in the future

Rating: M

Chapter 5: Mission Into The Waves

It's been two months since team 8 started going on missions. They've done any and all demeaning missions a ninja could go on. From baby sitting, to walking dogs. And Naruto was getting sick of it all. They were on their way to the Hokage's tower, when he brought the subject up. "I'm sick and tired of these stupid mission! I mean, they're not missions, they're chores! I'm the fucking Kyubi! I shouldn't be doing human chores!" He growled as they neared the tower.

"Well, too bad…." Kurenai sighed. "We can't choose the rank of our missions. And besides, you've only been a Genin for a couple of months. You shouldn't be getting any missions higher then D-rank for a while."

"But I can't stand them! Those stupid villagers glare and snarl at me, even when I'm helping them! Why should I do their chores if they don't even appreciate it?!" He asked as the team came to the Hokage's office. They knocked, and heard Sarutobi allowing them to enter. They walked in, and was greeted with a warm smile from the Hokage.

"Good morning, team 8. I have a few new missions for you." Then he started flipping through a few files. "Lets see…. Ah. There are some dogs that need walking. There are some dishes that need washing over at some restaurants. There's some trash that need……."

"No more stupid chores!!!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, interrupting the old man. "Enough of all these wimpy ass assignments you call mission! I want a higher ranking mission! Those humans can do their own chores, and let us ninjas do ninja stuff! And we deserve a more challenging mission!" Naruto finished, as he sat down, facing away and started to pout. Sarutobi dropped his files and looked at the other two with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you two think? Because you two have a say in this." He asked, looking at Shino and Hinata. Hinata blushed slightly, but answered in a small voice.

"I….. Umm….. I agree w…with N…Naruto. I th…think we can h…handle a more difficult m…mission….." The shy kunoichi answered, earning a smiled from Naruto.

"And You?" The Hokage asked, pointing at Shino. The bug user thought about it, and sighed.

"I agree with my teammates…. I believe we can accomplish a higher ranked mission." He answered, getting a satisfied chuckle from Naruto. The old man smiled, and looked at their Jonin.

"So? What do you think, Kurenai?" The old man asked, pointing and the Jonin. "It's all up to you rather they stay or go." Naruto looked at Kurenai, waiting intensely for her answer.

"Well…. I think it's early. But if they believe they can take on a C-ranked mission, I guess we can try one out." She sighed, much to Naruto's delight.

"Yes!! Finally!!" He cried happily, as he jumped into the air. Shino stayed silent, Hinata giggled at Naruto's action and Kurenai massaged her temples. Sarutobi smiled, and started to go through his cabinet.

"Hmm….. Lets see…. Here's one. A bridge builder needs to be escorted back to his home in Wave country. A medium C-ranked mission. This mission might take a week or so, so you all should spend a whole day to prepare."

"Thanks old man!" Naruto said as they left the office.

"Are you happy now Naruto?" Kurenai asked. The Kyubi boy looked up and smiled devilishly.

"You bet. I'm sick and tired of doing chores as missions. Seriously. Why are you training us about jutsus and make us spare if we never get a chance to use them?"

"On the off chance one of her students whines to the Hokage about not liking the missions he's receiving." Shino answered, in a "matter of fact" type of way. Then Naruto's stomach began to rumble. Kurenai heard it, and chuckled.

"Well, I'm getting hungry. I say we go and get ramen." She suggested.

"Yeah!!" Naruto agreed.

"I'm glad you're excited, Naruto. Because it'll be the last time you get a chance to have anymore for at least a week." The Jonin reminded. Naruto's face reminder. Kurenai then turned to the other two. "Do you guys mind having ramen?"

"N…no. I don't m…mind…" Hinata stuttered as she looked down, and fidgeting with her fingers.

"I don't mind." Shino sighed. The team neared Ichiraku's ramen stand, and noticed that team 7 was already there, minus Kakashi. "Try not to start a fight, Naruto." Shino warned. Naruto looked at the bug user and smirked.

"Don't worry, Aburame. I won't fight with them." He snickered as team 7 noticed team 8 nearing. Sasuke sent his usual glare, and even Sakura joined in.

"Hey Naruto!" The old man greeted happily, as he handed them their menus. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. Me and my team are going on our first C-ranked mission tomorrow." Then Naruto turned to team 7, pretending that he didn't notice that they were there. "Oh! Hey team 7! What's new with you guys?" Sakura scowled.

"None of your damn business, Kyubi!" Kurenai frowned at that statement. But before she could say anything, Naruto continued.

"What's wrong, Sakura? Are you still mad that all of the other girls have actual breasts, compared to your little mosquito bits you think are tits?"

"Shut up, Kyubi!" The pink haired kunoichi screamed. "At least I have friends! All you have is a pathetic Hyuuga and a bug obsessed Aburame!" Shino frowned and Hinata looked down, ashamed. But Naruto kept his cool.

"First of all, that's just plain mean…. Especially coming from a kunoichi that possesses absolutely NO ninja skills, besides being silent when stalking Sasuke. Secondly, I don't NEED friends. So that little "At least I have friends" insult really doesn't affect me. But don't insult my team, just because your team sucks dick. Look at yourself. You have a bitchy, loud mouthed, useless, pink haired kunoichi wonna be. A stuck up, spoiled, asshole of a Uchiha. A Inuzuka who can't take a punch. And a sensei that's too lazy to even show up within a fucking hour after a meeting. Yeah, I'm REAL envy your team." Naruto finished, in a sarcastic tone. Sasuke and Kiba growled, while Sakura turned red with rage. But before she could reply, Ichiraku jumped in.

"O.K, if you punks want to start a fight, take it somewhere else." He said in a stern voice, looked directly at team 7.

"What?! But the worthless demon started it!" Sakura cried.

"No…. He didn't." Kurenai disagreed. "We were just ordering ourselves some ramen, when Naruto simply asked what was new with your team. Then YOU started insulting him by calling him a demon. So YOU started it, Haruno. And I'd advise you to reframe from insulting other ninjas who out rank you in every ninja category."

"And that's why I want you and your team to leave." Ichiraku finished. The team looked at each other, then left. When team 7 was gone, Naruto and Ichiraku started laughing. The other three were confused and looked at the laughing duo.

"I take it you two know each other?" Shino asked.

"Yeah…" The old man chuckled. "I've been serving Naruto here for a very long time…. Mainly because me and my daughter are the only ones who would serve him. I despise all of the people who hate Naruto. We don't care rather or not he has a stupid demon sealed inside of him. A paying customer is a paying customer." He explained as he handed Naruto a steaming bowl of chicken ramen. Kurenai smiled at the old man.

"Well…I'm glad Naruto wasn't completely alone his whole time life." She said. But before she could continue, she was interrupted by a all too familiar voice.

"Hinata Hyuuga!! I told you to stay away from that demon brat!!" Everybody turned around and saw Hiashi, looking furious. Hinata shot her head down and looked straight down, too afraid to look towards her father. Kurenai glared at the Hyuuga.

"Good afternoon, Hiashi. What brings you to this particular ramen stand?" Hiashi narrowed his white eyes at the Jonin.

"This doesn't concern you, Yuuhi…."

"Let me guess…. You're here to beat Hinata again, right?" Naruto asked, getting shocked looks from everybody around him. "You know? You should be smarter if you're a head leader of a clan. Like…if you're gonna beat your own children, try to do it in a way where no one else can see it. And the last time I checked, the face is pretty damn visible to the public, wouldn't you saw?" He growled as he slurped up some noodles. "And we're just taking a break before we start training. So you don't have the authority it make her leave her training. Isn't that right, Hiashi?" Now the Hyuuga head was furious.

"Watch your tongue, Kyubi!" He shouted, earning stares from the passing villagers. But Naruto's cocky expression didn't change.

"My, my, my Hiashi. What's wrong? Are you still mad at what my prisoner did to your clan 14 years ago? Well, maybe if your clan were smarter, they might not have died."

"I'm warning you, Uzumaki….." The Hyuuga snarled, but Kurenai intervened before things got too heated.

"Hiashi…. If you have any problems with my students, you take it to me. And just so you know, we're going on a week long mission, first thing tomorrow morning." Hiashi glared at the Jonin, and walked away.

"See you later, Hiashi!!!" Naruto called as he swore underneath his breath. And when Hiashi was no long in sight, Hinata got out of her seat and walked away. Kurenai called out to her, but she didn't listen. Then Kurenai turned and glared at Naruto.

"You were completely out of line, Naruto."

"What? The guy is a prick. I know it. You know it. Everybody who knows him knows it." But that wasn't what Kurenai was talking about.

"You just announced to everybody that Hinata get beat by her own father. That's not something Hinata wanted everybody to know. And that publicly humiliated Hiashi. Now he's mad, and will probably…."

"So that means he's gonna beat her again." Shino finished. Naruto then looked in the direction Hinata walked off in.

'**You really did it this time Kit…' **The Kyubi sighed.

'Shut up…. I only announced that so everybody can know what kind of human he is.' Naruto grumbled.

'**What are you gonna do now?'**

'Why should I do anything? If she wants him to stop, she needs to go and tell someone. It's not my problem.'

'**Kit. You need to take care of your vixen.'**

'How many times do I have to tell you?! I will not make her my mate!!' Naruto growled as he continued eating ramen, without even looking at the others.

"I'm gonna go and see if she's all right. The training session is cancelled." Kurenai sighed as she and Shino walked away, leaving Naruto.

"Aren't you gonna go and see if your friend is O.K? she looked pretty upset." Ichiraku asked, as he took the empty ramen bowl from Naruto.

"Nah…. Kurenai sensei and Shino are already handling it. And besides, she's not my friend. She's my teammate, and nothing more." Naruto corrected as he paid the man and left.

(The Next Morning)

Naruto was walking down the street, happy about the mission he was going on that morning. 'Yes!! My first C-ranked mission! I'm finally gonna get the hell out of this fucking village! Even if it's only for a week, I'm satisfied!' But as he neared the park, he noticed that his team was already there. 'That's weird…. It's usually me and Hyuuga who's always early.' He also noticed that Hinata was asleep, lying up against the tree with one arm cradling her chest. "Morning guys." Naruto sighed.

"Good morning, Naruto." Kurenai replied, sounding irritated. The Kyubi carrier frowned.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you…alone."

'Shit. Hiashi must've used Hinata as a punching bag again…. Now she's gonna bitch at me.' When they were alone, Kurenai started.

"You know what I want to talk to you about, don't you?" Naruto sighed heavily and nodded.

"I guess Hiashi took my advice and decided to leave bruises on places other then her face."

"You sound as if you don't care what her father does to her." The Jonin growled. Naruto's face went hard and shrugged.

"Why should I? She's not my friend. She's my teammate, and has problems with her father. It's not my problem, and don't intend on making it my problem. If she wants him to stop, she needs to stop him herself." He finished, as he scratched the back of his head. Needless to say, the Jonin was highly offended by how little Naruto cared for his teammate's well being.

"I can't believe how uncaring you are to the only kunoichi who never mistreated you, Naruto. How could you stand by and watch you teammate suffer like this?" She asked, still frowning at her student.

"I three simple and easy to follow words…. I. DON'T. CARE. The only reason she never mistreated me was because she was too much of a coward to. She fears me, and stays quiet, and keeps her distance. Which is the only good thing that comes from being on the same team as her." He answered in a snarl. Kurenai's heart broke at the cruel insults she was hearing. Her heart broke for Hinata, who was madly in love with this boy. She started to get mad at the Kyubi carrier.

'Poor Hinata…. How could a sweet girl like her fall for a cruel little monster like him?' She thought, as she glared at the uncaring boy in front of her. Naruto saw the change in his sensei's demeanor, and sighed.

"We should get to the tower. I don't want to stay in the rat hole of a village longer then I have to." And walked off.

(At The Hokage's Office)

"Good morning, team 8." Sarutobi greeted as the team came through the door. "Are you all ready for your mission?" Kurenai looked at her team. She was 100% sure Naruto was ready to leave, and that Shino didn't have any complaints. But Hinata wasn't in the best of shape. When Kurenai arrived earlier that morning, she saw Hinata, asleep against the tree. But she looked as if she was in pain, because she had one arm cradling her chest. Curious, Kurenai slowly began to unzip her jacket, and saw a painful sight. She saw through Hinata's fishnet shirt, and saw her entire lower torso, covered in hand shaped bruises. But she couldn't do anything about it. Hinata never admitted to her that her father abused her. And whenever Kurenai asked, Hinata always lied and said she got them from training with her family. But she didn't think it would matter. This was only a medium C-ranked mission, which parented little threat.

"Yeah…" The Jonin sighed. "I guess we're ready."

"Splendid." Sarutobi said happily. "O.K! You can come in now!" He called. Then a elderly man, wearing farming clothes, a big straw hat, and holding a empty bottle of Sake in his hand stumbled in. "This is Tazuna, the bridge builder. He needs to be escorted to his home in the land of the waves to finish building a bridge." Tazuna stumbled closer and glanced lazily at his ninja escorts.

"What's this? You're giving me a team of women and children?" He rubbed his eyes when he saw Naruto. The tail, the eyes, the ears and the claws got his attention. He then looked at his empty Sake bottle and dropped it. "Man…. I should really stop drinking." He mumbled to himself.

"No old man. You're not hallucinating. I really have a tail, fox ears, claws, and fox eyes. I have the Kyubi sealed inside of me. Do you have a problem with that?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

"N…no. no problems here.." The old man stuttered, as he rushed outside. Everybody looked at Naruto. He only chuckled. "What? I just wanted to know if he had any problems with a demon escorting him back home." Sarutobi sighed.

"O.K, you should go out and introduce yourself to Tazuna and get going." The three Genins nodded and walked out of the room. But Kurenai stayed. "Naruto's been giving you trouble again, huh?"

"It's almost too much for me to handle." She said as she sat down. "It's not that he hates everybody…. It's how he treats his own teammates. Hiashi abused Hinata again last night, and left her lower torso covered in bruises. And Naruto didn't give a shit about it. He said it's her problem, and that she was a coward for allowing him to do that to her." Sarutobi's face fell.

"I told you this was gonna be tough. And unfortunately, we can't make him treat them better. He wouldn't care if you threaten to kick him out of the team. He's just hate humans more. But I believe if Hinata Hyuuga can help him in anyway possible, he'd make a complete turn around." He said, noticing the sad face Kurenai was wearing.

"But…it's so painful to watch Hinata suffer, and see the boy she loves so much treat her almost just as bad."

"Don't worry, Kurenai…" The old man assured. "The pain will be worth it, in the end." Kurenai looked at Sarutobi, with hopeful eyes.

"What makes you so sure he'd ever open up to her?" Sarutobi smiled warmly and chuckled.

"Because he's just like his father…. He may be oblivious to her now. But like I keep telling you,. Give him time."

"I'll try…" The Jonin sighed.

"Good. Now, go and keep Naruto from killing Tazuna." Kurenai chuckled and walked out. 'And good luck….'

To Be Continued……..

Hey!! Mr. Alaska here!! AWESOME!! Haku, Zabuka, the Demon Brothers, and Gato are coming up soon!!!! I hope you all liked this chapter, because I'm gonna take a little break. Don't worry, I promise to see this story through. I just want some "Me" time and relax, and not worry about updating and stories. And since school is gonna start back soon, my updates are gonna be longer in between updates. And I can't stress this enough, don't be mad at me with how mean I'm having Naruto being to Hinata. It'll just make them getting together all the more passionate!! And please leave lots of reviews, and check out my other stories!! PEACE!!


	6. Change In Plans

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata and more in the future

Rating: M

Chapter 6: Change In Plans

It's been two hours since the team started the mission to the land of waves, and the sun was beating down on them. It was close to 80 or 90 degrees, and rising at a slow pace. Using his large fox tail, Naruto used it to shade him from the blistering heat. Tazuna glanced at the Kyubi carrier and chuckled. "Looks like that fox tail of yours is pretty useful…" Naruto only looked lazily at the old man.

"Yeah…. I guess…" He sighed. Tazuna frowned at how anti-social Naruto was acting towards him, and was about to say something. But Kurenai shot a look that said "Don't talk to him". Then the Jonin looked at her other two students. Shino was walking on her left side, and sweat was dripping off his forehead, but he wasn't complaining. But Hinata was a mess. The young kunoichi was trying her best to keep her balance as she walked. Sweat was literally pouring off her face and she was panting heavily. There were dark rings around her eyes, obviously sign of deprived sleep from the night before. And she was most likely suffering from over heating, thanks to that heavy jacket she was wearing.

'Damn that Hiashi! He's gonna be the cause of his own daughter's death!' Kurenai thought furiously. "O.K, team. I think now's a good time to take a break to cool off." Then the team moved underneath the shade of nearby trees. She noticed that Hinata immediately walked lazily to the base of a tree and sat up against it. She eyes were struggling to stay open. The older woman sighed and walked over. "Hinata?" The shy Hyuuga looked up. "Are you O.K?"

"Y…yes…" She answered, in a very quiet voice. "I just had some…. Last minute f…family training last night." She lied.

"Well, just promise me you won't do anymore "Family training" and not inform me first. I can't stop your father from making you train with him, but you're my student. And I can't have you exhausted before going on a mission." Kurenai sighed as she handed the tired Hyuuga a canteen of water.

"I…I'm sorry." Hinata apologized as she took a drink of cool water. "I'll t…tell my father next time…." Then, not even a second later, Hinata closed her eyes and fell asleep. Kurenai's heart broke at the sad sight.

'Even when she's in pain, she won't confess that she's getting abused by her father.' The Jonin thought sadly. She then reached down and unzipped Hinata's coat, allowing air to ventilate through her body. And while Kurenai was doing that, Naruto sat atop a tree, to be alone.

'Ah. This is the life…' The Kyubi host thought happily, with a smile on his face. 'No villagers yelling at me…. No team 7 bitching at me…. Just me and my team.' Down below, Shino and Tazuna sat underneath the same tree, basking in the nice, cool shade. And after taking a few drinks of water, Tazuna looked at the Aburame.

"What's with your friend? He's really anti-social." Shino turned his attention from the ants that were crawling in front of him and stared at the old bridge builder.

"Naruto…. Has trusting issues." He began, in a low voice. "Because of the tail, ears, fangs, claws and eyes, everybody know about the Kyubi being sealed inside of him. So he's been attacked and beaten his entire life by the villagers and ninjas. Ultimately resulting in him hating everybody and…."

"Stop talking about me!" Said Kyubi carrier shouted from atop the tree the two were sitting underneath.

"And he has pretty good hearing too, apparently…" Tazuna grumbled. Kurenai heard her student shouting at the two, and quickly got to her feet to see what's going on.

"Naruto!" The Jonin shouted. Naruto looked down, with one eyebrow raised.

"What?!"

"Come down here! I need to have a little talk with you!" Kurenai answered. Naruto sighed heavily and jumped down, landing on all fours. Without even asking, Naruto and his sensei walked away from the others. When they were alone, Kurenai looked Naruto strait in the eye and started. "You need to stop it with this shitty attitude. If you're gonna be a ninja, you need to start acting like one." She said with a frown. The Kyubi host growled, and sent a dark look to the kunoichi in front of him.

"I didn't know a demon had to act human to do missions…" He countered in a cold voice.

"Naruto…. Please stop calling yourself a….." Kurenai began, but was interrupted by her student.

"Stop trying to make me believe I'm not what I am, sensei!! I'm a demon, and I'll never be able to deny it! My eyes! My ears! My claws! My tail! Those are the things that separate me from you! And even if I don't believe I'm a demon, it doesn't matter! The villagers and their children hate me! I've been attacked and almost killed my entire fucking life! Now tell me…how can I not be a demon if I've been treated as one?! And why should I care about anyone, when no one cares whether or not I'm still breathing?!" He asked, in a uncomfortably loud voice.

"You're wrong, Naruto." Kurenai said, in a soft voice. "You have people who c…."

"Bullshit!!" Naruto shouted, interrupting his sensei for the second time. "You never wanted me on you team, did you?! You probably begged the old man not to stick me on this team! You probably preferred being on a team with only two Genins, instead of dealing with me!"

"Naruto! Please just listen to……"

"No! you listen!" Naruto growled, as his ears dropped. "What makes you believe I'll listen to you, when I've been lied to my entire life?! Even Sarutobi screwed me by placing me on the same team with a weak, stuttering, abused Hyuuga. A weird, quiet, bug obsessed Aburame. And a Jonin who doesn't know when to keep her nose out of other people's damn business!!" Naruto finished, shouting at the top of his lungs. Kurenai looked at him, and glared at him.

"O.K…. If you don't want to be on this team, just say so. I'll be more the happy to have a talk with Sarutobi and have you transferred from the team!" She shouted back. Naruto looked straight into Kurenai's furious eyes, and smiled in a smug way.

"Thank you so very much. It's about damn time you did something that was beneficial for me. Do you know what the only down side is?" He asked with a smirk.

"What?"

"The down side is now I'm stuck in the village. Ah well…." He sighed as he started to walk into the forest, leaving his sensei…. Or former sensei.

"I can't believe I thought you could ever change." Kurenai growled.

"Well…. That's just because you are a idiot!" The Kyubi carrier laughed. But to his surprise, Kurenai didn't even bother to counter. She only turned and walked back to the others.

'I'm sorry Sarutobi…. But I give up. I give up on trying to make Naruto happy. He's just a angry brat that hates everybody. He hates the only girl that loves him. He hates me for caring about him. I just can't take it anymore. But the true down side is that the news with devastate Hinata….' Kurenai thought as she rejoined the others. And not to her surprise, everybody heard the shouting, and had shocked expressions on their faces. But Kurenai's heart broke when she saw Hinata's face. The shy Hyuuga's was washed over with sadness. She looked as if she was holding back tears, that threatened to fall from her white eyes.

"S…sensei…. I…is Naruto g…going to g…get kicked off the t…team?" Hinata asked. Kurenai looked at the kunoichi, closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yes Hinata. He doesn't want to be on this team, and refuses to treat any of us with any respect. He's a danger to us, and I can't have him acting out during missions. So after this mission, I'll go to the Hokage and have him removed from the team…. I'm sorry, Hinata, but it has to be done." A single tear rolled down the Hyuuga's face. She then got to her feet, and walked off. Kurenai didn't bother to stop her. She knew Hinata wouldn't take the news well. Naruto was one of the only thing in the girl's life that made her happy. Even when she gets beaten by her father, the thought of Naruto would help her cope. But now that same boy was being taken away from her. Shino kept quiet, and Tazuna sighed.

"Wow….. Drama."

(With Naruto)

Naruto was furiously striking at tree, in hopes of venting his anger. His claws dug deep into the thick wood with every slash. But the whole time he was doing that, he was talking you his tenant. **'Well…. I hope you're proud of yourself, Kit! You managed to scare off the only people who actually cared about us!' **The fox growled as Naruto managed to cut a entire tree down.

"I don't care…. You taught me not to trust humans. And that's what I'm doing." Naruto replied as he moved on to another tree.

'**Yeah! Back when you were younger and weaker! Not you can trust them!' **The Kyubi snapped.

"So…… You seriously expect me to trust the same humans who tortured me my entire life?" Naruto asked as he started attacking the tree. "Because I think you were right. I'll never be trusted by them! If I start trusting humans, sooner or later they'll take advantage of it and kill us!"

'**No! I don't expect you to trust those fucking villagers!' **The fox roared in frustration. **'I expect you to start being reasonable! Think about it! If you're stuck in the village, you're have to fend off even more villagers and ninjas! The only reason they've been leaving you alone this last month was because of your team! They stayed away because of your sensei Kurenai! She's known for being a Genjutsu master, and would place the most terrifying Genjutsu on anyone who would attack her students! The other reason we'd been safe was because of your teammates! Both of them are from honorable clans! So no one would dare do anything to the teammate of the Hyuuga and Aburame clan!' **It finished in a frustrated sigh. But Naruto still wasn't convinced.

"Well…. We don't need their help to survive." He said, as he started to walk deeper into the woods. But before the fox could counter, they both heard something. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and used his fox ears to pick up the noise. Then that's when he heard it. He heard the faint sound of someone….. Crying? "That voice….." He whispered as he stealthily moved through the trees. Then he came to a small meadow, where he saw Hinata Hyuuga, crying underneath a leafless tree. He stayed in the shadows and listened intensely.

"W…why?" Hinata whispered to herself, as she wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her head on her knees. "W…why is m…my life s…so miserable? E…everything is being t…taken a…away f…from me…. My mother…. My sister…. And now Naruto. A…and I d…didn't even g…get the chance t…to tell him m…my t…true feelings f…for h…him…. He's right, I am a coward." Tears began to drench her pants. Needless to say, Naruto was completely devastated at not at what he heard, but at the strange new sensation he was feeling. He relived the feeling he felt back when he was young.

Sadness.

'**How does it feel Kit?' **The Kyubi asked in a soft voice. **'How does it feel? To make such a pure soul like that of Hinata Hyuuga, cry?' **Naruto didn't answer at first. He was too focused on witnessing his teammate shed tears over him.

'I…I feel…..' Normally, he would say something along the lines of 'Nothing' or 'Satisfied'. This isn't the first time he made kids cry. Sometimes he'd sneak around at night, and scare anybody who'd been out at the time. But not now. For some reason, he felt bad. 'I feel bad….. But why?'

'**Because…. You're more then just a demon Kit….' **The fox said in a regretful voice. **'You were born human, so you possess ALL human emotions. Happiness, sadness, greed, anger, wanting, and….. Regret. You see her crying, and you regret being the cause of it.' **Naruto stared at the crying girl, and felt a terrible pain in his heart.

'How do I make this pain go away?' He asked.

'**Make peace with her, Kit….' **Naruto looked at her, and sighed. He walked out from behind the tree and walk quietly towards Hinata. But she was too busy crying to notice Naruto approaching. He stood behind her, and leaned against the tree.

"Hinata….." The voice startled the crying kunoichi. Her tear filled white eyes met the blood red fox eyes of Naruto. She quickly wiped tears from her eyes and looked away.

"N…Naruto! I…. I was j…just……" She tried to make something up, but Naruto finished.

"Crying…. And I want you to stop…." Those words would've sounded harsh on another occasion, but not now. Naruto spoke in a soft, and soothing voice. He no longer had his usual harden face. Now he had a almost remorseful expression. "If me quitting the team causes you so much pain…. I'll stay." Hinata stared at the Kyubi carrier with pure shock.

"I…I thought you wanted t…to quit." Naruto only shrugged.

"Nah…. I'd have to be around the villagers a lot more often if I quit the team…." He said. He then offered a hand to help the Hyuuga heir up. She hesitated, but reached out and grabbed his hand, and was pull to her feet. "Now…. I think we should hurry up and rejoin the team, before they come lookin' for us…"

(Back With The Team)

'This is bad!!' Kurenai thought as she and Shino fended off the two mist ninjas who were after Tazuna. The called themselves the Demon Brothers. They both wore gas masks, had long black bushy hair, and wore camouflage. Shino used his chakra devouring insects to keep the two at bay, but the two weren't letting up. They threw kunai with explosive tags at the bugs, killing hundreds. And the other targeted Kurenai, and attacked whenever she tried to perform a Genjutsu.

"Fire Jutsu: Dragon's Breath!!" One of the brothers shouted as he pulled down his mask and shot fire at the team. Kurenai grabbed Tazuna and leapt out of the way. Shino also managed to dodge the attack, but most of his bugs were chard.

"I'm losing to many bugs, sensei…. We should retreat and find Naruto and Hinata." Shino suggested as he threw a shuriken at the two mist shinobi. But before Kurenai could answer, a long chain shot from the weird device one of the brothers wore and wrapped around the kunoichi's torso, rendering her immobile.

"Hehe…. We got you now…" One of the assassins snickered. "Tenshigi! Kill the Jonin, then the old man and boy!"

"Right, Genshi!!" The other agreed as he pounced at the trapped Jonin, with his razor sharp claws(Think Freddy Krueger).

"No you don't!!!!" Suddenly, Naruto came flying in and tackled the clawed ninja.

"What the fuck?!" Genshi shouted as Tenshigi and Naruto engaged in mortal combat. And unbeknownst to the rain ninja, Hinata was right behind him. With her Byakugan activated, she started striking chakra points. "AAAAHHH!!" Genshi shouted in pain as over half of his chakra points were struck. He fell to the ground like rag doll, while Naruto finished up with his opponent. Tenshigi swung his claws at the Kyubi container, but in a blink of a eye, he was gone.

"Wh…what?! Wh…where did that….." Was the last thing he said, before Naruto appeared behind him, and slashed his throat with his claws. He gagged and gasped for air as blood squirted from his cut. Tenshigi fell to the ground, dead.

"T…Tenshigi!!!" His brother groaned, unable to move. Now freed, Kurenai rushed over to Hinata, who was standing over the incapacitated mist shinobi. Tazuna and Shino walked out from behind the trees, and saw that the assassins were defeated.

"Thank God you two got here when you did….." Naruto walked over, with blood stained hands and looked his sensei right in the eyes.

"You welcome…… Sensei." He then grabbed Genshi be his neck and lifted him into the air. "O.K…. Why did you attack Tazuna?!" Genshi merely spat in Naruto's face.

"Go to hell, you freak! I'll never talk!" Naruto growled and tightened his grip, slowly crushing Genshi's windpipe.

"Talk…. Or I'll make you wish I killed you instead of your brother….." Pretty soon, there was no air passing the ninja's throat.

"AH KY!!(Translation: O.K!!)" Naruto loosened his hold. "We were assigned to kill the bridge builder, and stop the completion of the bridge he was building…."

"Who hired you!!!!" Naruto roared, frightening even his own teammates.

"G…Gato…. Now please…. Let me li…." That's when Naruto broke Genshi's neck. He threw the dead body aside and glared at Tazuna.

"You knew…didn't you?!" Tazuna looked down, ashamed.

"Y…you need to understand. My country is too poor to afford a higher ranked team to escort me…." He tried to explain, but Kurenai didn't care.

"You purposely endangered the lives of a Genin team, because you didn't have the money?! They're just Genins fresh from the academy! They shouldn't be on a mission that now qualifies as a A-ranked mission!" She shouted. She looked at her team, and sighed. "We're heading back home…."

"B…but what about the mission?" Tazuna asked. "If I try to make it back alone, I'm dead!" Kurenai turned, and sent a dark look at the old man.

"You should've thought about that before you decided to risk my team's lives."

"No!" Naruto said, earning confused looks from everybody. "I'm not abandoning this mission."

"B…but Naruto…. We're not r…ready for a A-ranked m…mission." Hinata stated.

"I don't care…" Naruto disagreed. "We were able to take down these two…" He pointed to the two dead bodies. "And we're able to complete this mission." Kurenai frowned.

"Naruto, this mission is too dangerous for a Genin team."

"Yeah. For a NORMAL Genin team. But this team has the power of the Kyubi." He said proudly. "I say we continue the mission." Kurenai sighed, and looked at the other two.

"What do you two think?" She asked, hoping they'd disagree. But Hinata answered.

"I b…believe we are c…capable of finishing th…this mission…" The Hyuuga heir answered, with a confident smile. Kurenai nodded, and looked to Shino.

"And You?"

"While I feel discouraged from continuing this mission, I also feel obligated to go with what my teammates decide…. So I agree." Kurenai sighed at their decisions, but nodded.

"Fine….. We will continue the mission. Everybody, lets get going before more assassins find us…" Everybody nodded and began walking. But while they walked, Naruto and Kurenai stayed in the back. "So…. What happened in the forest?" Naruto looked up, and sighed.

"Nothing…. Just did some thinking."

"Oh? What'd you think about?"

"About my nosey sensei and about how much of a ass I've been…" Naruto replied, in a almost joking tone. Kurenai looked surprised.

"'Sensei'? I thought you wanted out." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"There's been a change in plans….. I've decided to stay." Kurenai nodded, but was still curious.

"What changed your mind?" And that's when she saw him glance at Hinata. Naruto looked up, with a small smile.

"Hinata did…" And walked faster, so he was with the others. Kurenai heard what he said, and smiled.

'Maybe there's hope for you yet, Naruto Uzumaki.' She thought as she walked faster, to be with her team.

To Be Continued…..

Hey there!! It's me, Mr. Alaska! Sorry this chapter took so long…. I got a nasty case of writer's block. There you have it! The beginning of the NaruHina-ness of my story! But you should realize, that it won't go all "Fluffy" in this story. He still hates humans. But when it comes to his team, Hinata in particular, he'll tend to be nicer. But again, I won't be able to update as fast, since I'm getting ready to go back to school. But I'll try to write as much as I can during lunch and after I'm done with my homework! And I've started another poll on my profile! It's about what my next story should be about! Please leave reviews! PEACE!!!!


	7. Meeting Zabuza Momochi

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, and more in the future.

Author's Notes: I'm sorry it took me so long to update…. I started school last week and have been too busy to get any "down" time. I'll honestly try to write more ASAP.

Rating: M

Chapter 7: Meeting Zabuza Momochi

"So….. What's the real story, Tazuna?" Kurenai asked, as she and her team stepped into a boat. It's been two days since the sneak attack by the Demon Brother, and the team reached a humongous lake leading to the land of the waves. A heavy fog rolled in as the boat slowly started moving. Tazuna looked at the Jonin and sighed.

"Well…. I'm in charged of completing the bridge that connects the land of waves to the others. If that happened, traders could come and go, making our land more livable. But Gato, a powerful business man, doesn't want that. He controls a army of thugs and mercenaries to force his "law" onto the poor people into following them. So if I complete the bridge, my people could finally get the help they so desperately need. But if I'm dead, the bridge will never be completed and my people will never break free from his tyranny." Then there was a long silence, with everybody looking down, thinking. "If you are not still feeling up to it…" Tazuna continued. "I guess I could still make it by myself. But if you do turn back now, I might die going it alone. My daughter would most likely go into a deep depression. And my grandson will be dramatized at the death of his granddad. He'd be like, "Granddad! I want my granddad!". Not to mention…."

"O.K! WE GET IT!!" Everybody shouted. The old man smiled in a satisfied manner.

"Good…. Thank you very much." The fog thickened, as Naruto caught himself watching Hinata more and more often.

'**You are doing it again, Kit….'**The Kyubi snickered inside Naruto's head.

'What are you talking about now, you dumb fox?' Naruto asked in a miserable groan.

'**You are watching the Hyuuga girl more often. Face it Kit, you're interested in her now!' **The giant fox cheered in a triumphant voice. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

'Get serious, Kyubi…. I was just glancing around and saw her.' The fox only rolled his eyes.

'**Yeah right….' **It snickered in a sarcastic tone. **'And yesterday you were "glancing" at her for three freaking minutes straight? And….' **The demon went on and on as Naruto saw a huge incomplete bridge in the distance.

"So, that's the bridge?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yep…. That's it." Tazuna sighed. But unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by a ninja hidden in heavy fog cover.

"My, my, my…. What have we here?" The large masked hidden mist ninja asked in a low voice. "It's the Kyubi brat, and it looks like he's guarding the old bridge builder…. Interesting." Then, another figure appeared beside him. The figure was a teenage boy, wearing ninja sandals, a blue robe, and a mask with the mist symbol sketched onto the forehead.

"This is troubling…" The masked boy said. "The Kyubi child is well known for using the demon's chakra. Do you think you can handle it, Zabuza?" The man looked down and chuckled, as if he just heard a funny joke.

"Do you think I can't handle a demon brat, Haku?"

"Of course not…" Haku chuckled softly. "I was just pointing out that a altercation with the boy that possesses the Kyubi's chakra will prove to complicate things a little bit, don't you think?" Then, rain began to pour down from the heavens.

"Yes…" Zabuza sighed in a low satisfied groan. "The rain…I just love the kill during a rain shower. It's so…. Invigorating." And then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(Back With The Team)

'Hmm…. Weird weather.' Naruto thought as he held out his hand, and cupped the rain in his palm.

'**I'm having one of those bad feeling, Kit. Something doesn't feel right.' **The Kyubi announced, as lightning struck across the sky.

'Are you having another "surprised attack" feeling again?'

'**That's the one, Kit.'** Pitch black clouds rolled it, as the pitch white fog grew heavier as the team walked down the path(They're off the boat by this time).

"Hinata!" The Kyubi container called out, startling the shy Hyuuga heir. "Use your Byakugan and see if you spot anything!" She hesitated, but quickly performed the correct hand signs. But what she saw made her gasp in horror.

"N…Naruto! T…this fog is f…filled with chakra! I c…can't see anything!" Hinata announced in a alarmed voice. Then, a giant sword came screaming straight towards Hinata.

"Hinata!! Get down!!" Naruto cried as he tackled the kunoichi. The second they hit the ground, the massive blade passed right through where their heads would've been. Then it hit the side of a tree, ending up getting embedded in it.

"W…what the hell was that?!'' Tazuna panicked as Kurenai and Shino gathered around him, with a kunai in each hand. Naruto helped Hinata up to her feet, and then sniffed the air. Rain continued to pour down from the gray sky. And then, in a flash of lightning, Zabuza Momochi appeared on his sword, which was still embedded in the side of the tree. He sent a dangerous glare at the team, as he jumped down.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kurenai shouted, as the cold wind began to pick up, making her soaked clothes even more cold. The hidden mist ninja started at her at first, but then began to chuckle.

"You don't know who I am? I feel so insulted…. I'm the demon hidden in the mist, the missing ninja Zabuza Momochi." The Jonin's eyes widened when she heard the name, remembering that she heard of him before.

"Momochi! What's a low life, missing ninja doing here?!"

"Gee…. I would've thought you leaf ninjas would be smarter." Zabuza sighed as he yanked his sword from the side of the tree. But before the missing mist ninja could continue, Naruto interrupted.

"You are here to kill Tazuna, aren't you?" Zabuza raised a eyebrow, and underneath his mask you could see a devilish smile form.

"Smart demon. Yes, Gato paid me a small fortune to "take care" of the old bridge builder. And that's what I intend to do!" Then he disappeared into the mist(I'm sorry…. But is it even possible for it to rain, AND be foggy? Or did I just F* up the weather?). Rain started to fall faster, as the team franticly looked around for any sight of the missing mist shinobi.

"DUCK!!!" Naruto shouted. His team quickly complied and dropped to the ground, right when Zabuza appeared right behind them a swung his massive blade. But with lightning speed, Naruto's fox tail shot out and wrapped around Zabuza's forearm, stopping the attack. The amount of strength Naruto's tail possessed completely shocked both Naruto's team and Zabuza. The missing ninja's shocked expression was visible through his mask, which caused Naruto to chuckle.

"What? You didn't really think this tail was just to make me look cute, did you?" Quickly getting over her student's hidden talent, Kurenai sent a shuriken straight into Zabuza's throat. But to her dismay, the second the blade connected with his neck, his entire body morphed into water and fell to the ground with a splash.

"Into the forest, NOW!" Kurenai ordered, as she and Shino grabbed Tazuna and leapt into the trees. Hinata was about to follow, but she noticed that Naruto was still standing completely still, with his eyes shot. As if he was thinking.

"N…Naruto! W…we need to…." The Hyuuga girl began, but was stopped when Naruto placed his finger on his lips, signaling for her to stop talking.

'Concentrate…' Naruto repeated in his head, trying to use his fox ears to pick up Zabuza's movements(Cool trick, huh?). The sound of thunder, and the sound of rain hitting the ground interfered with his hearing. But was still able to pick up the faint sound of Zabuza's footsteps, running through the forest in high speeds. He was following Kurenai, Shino and Tazuna. "Hinata! He's going after the others! We need to follow him!"

Y…yes Naruto!" Hinata agreed.

(Back With The Team)

Wind howled through the trees as the team leapt from tree to tree. Kurenai looked behind, but still didn't see neither Naruto or Hinata following. 'This is bad…. They are still back there, and….' Her thoughts were interrupted when Zabuza's sword came flying straight at them, in a boomerang fashion. Luckily, they ducked down before they were hit. But the humongous blade sliced through many trees, as if it was a wind, cutting through a pile of dead leafs. The massive Redwoods(Or whatever tree grows there!) toppled down, and landed on the ground with a thunderous thud, sending dirt and dust into the air. "This is very bad!" Kurenai shouted, as she coughed violently. When the dust cleared, Zabuza walked out into the open, with one eyebrow raised.

"As much as I would love to continue our game of Cat and Mouse…. I have a assignment to complete. So if you'd just….." His sentence was cut short when Naruto suddenly appeared next to him, and send a devastating right hook to his face. Zabuza groaned in pain as the punch sent him flying, and into a pile of downed trees.

"Hello again." Naruto growled, as Hinata rejoined Kurenai, Shino and Tazuna. "If only you'd stop running, we'd be able to play longer…" He said in a mocking tone, as the mist ninja pulled himself from out the rubble. There was a nasty bruise on his right cheek, that was in the shape of Naruto's fist. His rage filled eyes rose up and locked with the crimson red ones of Naruto.

"You annoying pest…." He growled as he reached for his sword. But he then noticed that Kurenai was performing hand signs.

"Fire jutsu: Dragon's Breath!!!" A huge ball of fire shot from her mouth, and barreled directly at the missing ninja. Thinking quickly, Zabuza performed his hand signs.

"Water jutsu: Water Dragon!!" Coincidently, there was a small lake not more then five feet away. Then, a gigantic water serpent erupted from the lake, and intercepted the fire ball. The second it connected, steam spread everywhere, blinding everybody.

"Hinata! NOW!" Unbeknownst to Zabuza, Hinata Hyuuga managed to sneak behind him, with her Byakugan activated. She sent a barrage of strikes at his backside. But just like before, his body turned to water and fell to the ground.

"Nice try, little girl…." Then next thing Hinata knew, her stomach erupted in pain as Zabuza appeared in front of her and delivered a hard punch in her gut. Hinata cried in pain as she was catapulted into the air.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted, as he leapt into the air, and caught her in his arms. At that time, Zabuza grinned devilishly at the possible discovery.

'Hmmmm…. It looks like this fox has a _vixen_….' He thought as he made the proper hand signs again. But he stopped when he saw Kurenai starting to perform hand signs for a Genjutsu. "Oh no you don't, Yuuhi!" He shouted as he hurled his sword at her. She had to stop her jutsu, and was about to jump out of the way…when Naruto appeared, holding the handle of the sword. This, against his will, impressed Zabuza. "Pretty good, kid. You sure know how to use that red chakra." But Naruto didn't say anything back, he only glared holes into that man in front of him. 'Most still be mad about me hitting his vixen…. Ah well.' Hinata rejoined the team, holding her stomach in pain.

"You O.K, Hinata?" Naruto whispered, as he chucked Zabuza's sword back to him. Hinata blushed, despite the situation they were in, and hesitated.

"Umm…. Y…yes. I…I'm fine, N…Naruto…" Naruto, despite himself, smiled.

"Good." Then he turned his attention back to the missing ninja. "You really shouldn't hit girls, you prick. I hear the Karma for that is pretty nasty." Naruto snarled, as he got onto all fours. The rain fell harder, the wind blow harder, and lightning flashed across the gray sky. And in a blink of a eye, he was gone. And before he could react, Naruto reappeared and delivered a round house kick to his stomach. Zabuza groaned in pain, and swung a punch at the Genin. But just like before, Naruto was gone.

'You sneaky bastard…'

"Gentle Fist jutsu!!!" Hinata cried, as she appeared behind Zabuza, and started closing chakra points down.

"Aahh!!" Zabuza cried, as he tried to do a "donkey" kick.

"No you don't, _Momochi_!" Kurenai said, mocking what Zabuza said earlier. The older kunoichi grabbed Zabuza's leg, stopped it, and sunk her fist into his gut.

'FUCK!!' The battered ninja cursed as he received another punch to the stomach. Then Naruto's fox tail wrapped around Zabuza's ankle, and lifted him into the air.

"Lets take a little dip!!" Naruto shouted as he started to whorl the missing ninja above his head, and sent his flying into the nearby lake. This whole time, Shino guarded Tazuna, who were hiding behind a tree.

"Wow…. Your team sure is kicking that ninja's ass." The old bridge builder sighed as he witnessed the brutal beating. Shino lazily looked into his eyes.

"Yes. Having Naruto on the team can prove quite beneficial. Him and his Kyubi chakra." He agreed in his usual emotionless voice. The Zabuza crawled out of the lake, gasping for breath. Then all of a sudden, two projectile needles pierced his neck, killing him instantly. Everybody leapt into the trees and looked where the attack came from. They then saw a boy with long black hair, wearing a blue robe, and a white mask, standing on a tree branch a few feet away from where the team was standing. The boy slowly walked over and looked at the body.

"Thank you very much for distracting this missing ninja for me, leaf village ninjas…" He spoke in a soft voice. "We've been tracking him down for a long time." The next thing he knew, Naruto's hand reached out and grabbed him by his robe.

"Who the fuck are you?!" He shouted, as the rest of the team gathered around him.

"My name is Haku…. And I'm a hunting ninja." Kurenai gave Naruto a look, that told him to release Haku. He growled, but did as the look told him.

"Thank you, Haku. You saved us the trouble of killing him." Haku bowed respectively, picked Zabuza's dead body up, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

To Be Continued…….

Hey y'all!!!! It's Mr. Alaska here! I'm seriously sorry it took me so long to update this story…. But like I said, I have school again. But a have three new stories out! They're three Deadliest Warriors stories:

Deadliest Warrior: Ninja vs. Viking

Deadliest Warrior: Shaolin Monk vs. Gladiator

Deadliest Warrior: William Wallace vs. King Leonidas

And I'm sorry for how I ended this chapter. I'm mean that way. But seriously…. I'll try my very best to update soon. But please understand I have two other stories to attend to, do I can't focus on just this story. Please leave reviews, and check out my other stories! PEACE!!!!

PS.... Don't worry about Zabuza being such a wimp in this chapter. I have something planned, trust me.


	8. Meeting The Family

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata and more in the future.

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Sorry about this story taking so long writing. Like I keep saying in all of my other stories, I'm in school again. So just be patient, I want to write more, but I can't put my stories before my stories.

Chapter 8: Meeting The Family

With the seemingly dead Zabuza on his back, the hunter ninja leapt from tree to tree. 'It does seem this task will prove to be much more challenging then I thought.' Haku thought as he stopped in a foggy area of the forest. Haku then placed Zabuza's body on the ground and looked at him. Then he knelt down and started talking to him while he removed the needles. "Well, looks like you might need help killing this Naruto person." And right as the last needle was removed from Zabuza's neck, his eyes flashed open.

"Why did you interfere?" He asked in a low voice, as he rubbed the parts of his neck where Haku's needles entered. The young boy looked at his master, and sighed heavily.

"You were about to be killed. I doubt he was about to let you live if I didn't do anything. That's why I struck you in two different places in your neck, where it doesn't kill you, but makes it look like you are dead." Haku answered as he helped Zabuza to his feet. The missing ninja's body was covered in cut and bruises from the severe beating her was just put through. The muscular man tried his best to stay on his own two feet, but he was too drained to. Lazily, glanced down at his student with half opened eyes. He then used him as a thing to lean up against, and placed one arm around his shoulders(Not in a gay pedophile way! He's injured!).

"While I didn't need the help……. Thanks." Zabuza said as they started walking toward their hide out. "Don't worry…. We'll get all of them, sooner or later." And then, both missing ninjas disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(With The Others)

The four had just entered the wave country, and was appalled at what they saw. The city Tazuna lived it was filled with poor people, trash, and random thugs, brandishing Katana swords. There were people huddling around fires that were burning in garbage cans. There were merchants selling little and indecent produce, at deadly low prices. Kids were running through the streets, wearing rags and barefoot. Kurenai, Hinata, Shino, and even Naruto were stunned. "This is terrible…." The Jonin whispered in a deadly silent whisper. "You mean to tell me that this is how Gato runs this country?" The bridge builder looked at her with sorrow filled eyes, and nodded.

"Yes. Gato rules with dictatorship, as I said. His immense wealth allows him to. And no one ever had the courage to stand up to him, not since……." He stopped, not wanting to bring up that subject. "If you disobeyed the laws of this country, that monster would hold a public execution to make a example."

"It seems like fixing the incomplete bridge isn't the only imperfect thing here." Shino said in his usual emotionless voice. "The government here is in chaos. If the leaf village ever caught wind of this, they would've done something about it." But Tazuna only shook his head.

"It wouldn't matter. Gato would just find a new way to make us suffer. The only way this country will ever be freed is when that monster stops breathing." Hinata was about to join in, when a small tug came at the hem of her coat. The Hyuuga turned around, and saw a small homeless girl. Like all of the other kids, she wore rags. The girl extended her hands and opened her hands, as if she was asking for something. She wore a sweet little smile on her face, which cause Naruto to become confused.

'That girl is homeless, lives in a shit hole country like this, and still smiles?' He asked in his head, as Kurenai reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of coins. The Jonin then smiled, and handed the money to the small girl. She giggled happily, and gave the older woman a hug as thanks. The Kyubi heard Naruto's question, and chuckled.

'**Kit…. You need to realize that human are strange creatures. While all of the adults are miserable and depressed in this situation, their offspring have innocents. They don't understand how to be miserable, even though they live in the streets.' **Naruto thought back to when he was younger, and remembered how miserable he was.

'But I was miserable as a child, and I had a place to hide. How can these human kids be happier homeless, when I was more miserable living in a house?"

'**Like I said…humans are strange creatures.' **The giant demon fox chuckled. **'I don't know how, but they are able to find the good in the world. Like your sensei helping that little girl. That gives the girl hope that there are more people like her out there.' **The fox carrier watched as the little homeless girl ran off and joined her family, who hugged and kissed her for bringing money for food.

"N…Naruto?" Naruto's thoughts were cut short when he heard Hinata's voice. He looked at her, and saw she had a concerned look on her face. "A…are you O.K? Y…you were sp…spacing out for a f…few minutes…." Naruto looked at her, and despite his nature, he smiled, which was happening more often.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the mission…. But thanks for you concern." Kurenai heard something she never heard before. Naruto, sounding sincere in a thanks. She smiled and laughed inside.

'Looks like Sarutobi was right again. Hinata is actually getting through to him. And he seems to be taking a liking to her, as well.' But her pleasant thoughts came to a end as she witnessed a couple of thugs hassling a poor merchant for a monthly payment.

"O.K, you old goat, pay up!" The heavily tattooed thug growled, as he grabbed the old man by the neck. Everybody in that area cowardly walked away, not wanting to get caught in between.

"P…please…. I have n…no money…" The elderly man pleaded. "I haven't had a costumer all month…. And the money to manage to get, I need it to feed me fa…." Then suddenly, the thug delivered a right hook to the old man's face, causing him to fall flat on his back. This infuriated Kurenai.

"Hey!!" She shouted, getting the thug's attention right before he was gonna draw his Katana. He looked at the seemingly harmless woman, and cracked a evil grin.

"Well hello, babe. You lost? Because walking alone in this town could prove dangerous. But don't worry, I'll protect you." But when he began to walk their way, Kurenai reached into her pocket, and pulled out a kunai. Seeing her pulling out a weapon, the thug leapt backwards, with his razor sharp blade drawn.

"Why would anyone want someone who harasses old people protecting them?" Kurenai asked, with venom dripping from her words. And with the kunai twirling around her finger, she continued. "And I seriously think we can take care of ourselves. We're ninja from the village hidden in the leafs, on professional business. And if you know what's good for you, you'll just turn around, and keep walking." But the man didn't like that idea. With a glare on his face, he dropped into a fighting position.

"It's not wise to pick a fight with one of Gato's men. People who do that….."

"**And it isn't wise to pick a fight with the Kyubi carrier!" **Naruto interrupted, speaking in a menacingly possessed voice. And when the sword wielding man saw him, his was practically paralyzed with terror. His entire body began to trembled, and dropped his sword.

"Y….y…you're the K…Kyubi ch…child? Th…the boy, who p…possesses the p…power of the Nine-Tailed Fox?!" The thug asked, as he slowly edged backwards. Baring his fangs, Naruto smiled in a scary manner.

"**You're correct, you weak mortal!"**Then Naruto slowly made his way closer to the frightened man. **"Me and the Kit share the same body! I see what he sees! I hear what he hears!" **While watching this, Kurenai, Hinata, Shino and Tazuna was inching their way backwards, purely because THEY were getting scared. Kurenai was only hoping that Naruto wouldn't go and kill him. **"I have to say, even we demons treat our own kind better then you lowly creatures! But that's not why I'm gonna kill you! No! the reason I'm gonna kill you is because you drew your weapon, ready to fight Kit and his team! He doesn't like that idea, so he allowed me to take over his body, so I could have at you!" **The man shrieked in terror as Naruto(Kyubi) dropped onto all fours, and let out a loud, low growl. Then in lightning speed, the feral boy charged.

"STAY BACK, YOU MONSTER!!!!" The thug cried as he swung his sword at the charging boy. But to his dismay, Naruto disappeared right before his eyes. Everyone who was witnessing this were as silent as a graveyard. The only loud noise was that of the thug's frantic breathing. His eyes darted back and forth, but his body remained motionless.

"**We're are not a monster…. WE ARE A DEMON!!!!!"**Naruto roared as he reappeared behind the petrified man. And with a mighty thrust of his claws, his hand burst through the man's chest, holding his heart(Think about Kano's original Fatality from Mortal Kombat). Blood spouted from his chest and mouth, but he was still alive(WTF?!!). The tubes and veins still connected his heart to his insides, so he was looked at his own heart with terror. Naruto laughed demonically, and squeezed. The man's heart exploded in Naruto's claws, instantly killing the man. Using his foot, Naruto kicked the dead man's body off his arm. Everybody around him had conflicting emotions. Some were glad that there were somebody who'd stand up against Gato and his men. But some were horrified that that person was the Kyubi carrier. And after wiping the blood of his arm onto the dead thug's clothes, he looked at his team. "Sorry about that. The Kyubi was begging to kill him, and I felt like he'd never shut up until he killed something.

'**Damn straight!!!!' **The giant fox shouted. Kurenai, along with the rest of the team, stared at their teammate.

"Y…you allow the Kyubi to take control over your body?!" Tazuna asked in a alarmed voice. Naruto saw how frightened he looked, and snickered.

"Yep. But the control only lasts a few minutes at most. After about two or three minutes, he loses his hold and I gain control again. Cool, huh?"

"Y…yeah…cool." Kurenai muttered in a uncertain tone.

(At Tazuna's House)

It was another hour of walking after the run in with the thug, and the team finally arrived at Tazuna's house. It was a simple two story house, right next to a lake. They entered, and was immediately greeted by a woman with long dark blue hair, wearing a pink shirt, and a blue skirt. "Dad! You're home!" She cried happily as she caught him in a crushing hug. "I'm so glad you made it back safe and sound. Did anything happen while on the way?" Tazuna looked at his daughter Tsunami and smiled.

"Besides a few… "Unsuspecting instances", just fine." The woman looked at her father with a stern look.

"What does that mean?" But before he could answer, Kurenai and the team walked in through the door. Tsunami looked, and inspected the four. And as always, she ended up doing a double take on Naruto.

"We ran into a few things that slowed us down, but we dealt with them in a quick and effective way." Kurenai answered as she bowed respectively to the older woman. But she was too focused of Naruto and his appearance. Naruto saw how fixated she was on him, and sighed.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki, and the reason behind my appearance is because I carry the Kyubi inside of me." He answered bluntly. "And I'm the one who dispersed most of the obstacles on this mission." Unsure if what to do, Tsunami merely bowed.

"Th…thank you, Naruto….." And in hopes of making things less awkward, Shino stepped in.

"We're here to make sure that Tazuna completes the bridge without more confrontation. We had to repel a few ninja assassins on the way here, so that must mean Gato will send everything he has to stop it's completion." But before anyone could say anything, another unfamiliar voice filled the room.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are. Gato will find a way to get to my grandpa, and nothing is gonna stop him." Everybody turned to see a young boy, standing on the stairway. He wore a plain white shirt, green overalls, a white hat with two blue stripes on it, and had short black hair. And he had an emotionless expression on his face.

"Inari, behave yourself!" Tazuna demanded. "These ninja just saved me from being killed by highly trained ninjas on two different occasions! So show some respect for them." But the boy simply turned around and went to his room, leaving the team confessed.

"W…who was that?" Hinata asked in a quiet voice. Tsunami looked sadly at the young kunoichi, and sighed.

Please excuse Inari. He's been through a lot because of Gato." She said with a sad look in her eyes. "A couple of years ago…… He lost someone very close to him because of Gato. You see, a few years ago, Inari was playing near the lake, when some other kids came along and pushed him of a dock and into the water. He couldn't swim, and he needed help. Then he came and saved him…a man named Kaiza. He jumped in and saved him. And as time past, Inari began to see him as a father figure. Inari love him very much, and he cared for him as a actual father would. Kaiza was considered a true hero here. He helped save lives and all that good stuff. He made everybody feel happy and gave them confidence. But then, Gato came. He was determined to role a place filled with people that would fear and obey him. But Kaiza was the one person that wouldn't obey or surrender. So, Gato had his thugs go get him and take him to the courtyard. And they held a public execution, showing what would happen to those who would think about going against his orders. Inari was in the crowd, and saw the death of his father. He hasn't been the same since. He started acting out, and then gave up hope on ever being free from Gato." Tsunami finished, with everybody falling painfully silent.

'Damn that Gato!' Kurenai thought furiously.

'Poor boy….' Hinata thought as she looked down, wondering how she'd feel if her father died(F****** glad, I bet).

'This is proving to be a interesting mission.' Shino thought as he started counting how many bugs he had left.

'Hmm…. The kid should be counting his blessing…' Naruto thought bitterly.

'**Oh! What was that, Kit? You sounded mad there…'**

'That little snot nosed brat is crying over losing one parent, when he still has a mother and grandfather. I never had any of that, and you don't see me crying, do you?' Naruto answered, as he told everybody he was gonna take a walk through town.

To Be Continued……..

Hey everybody! Mr. Alaska here!! Sorry about how long this chapter took to be written. I have other stories to update and school to go to. So you all understand that it's hard to find any free time to write more. But please leave a review and check out my other stories:

Deadliest Warrior: Ninja vs. Viking

Deadliest Warrior: Shaolin Monk vs. Gladiator

Deadliest Warrior: William Wallace vs. King Leonidas

Deadliest Warrior: Knight vs. Samurai

Deadliest Warrior: Deathstroke vs. Deadpool

To Make Your Son Happy (Naruto)(Kiba/Tsume)(Inuzuka Incest)

Best Training Session Ever!(Naruto)(Naruto/Hinata)

Resurrection Of A Angel (Teen Titans)(Beastboy/Terra)

Son of a Mercenary(Naruto/Deadpool Crossover)(Naruto/Hinata)

And again, if you see any mistakes, please contact me! PEACE!!!!


	9. Revelation

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata and more in the future.

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Warning! There with be a revelation in this story.

Chapter 9: The Revelation

Naruto stalked down the streets, not really paying attention to anything. He lazily looked around, and was somewhat surprised when he didn't see people scatter and hide when he came into sight. And even more strange, some actually waved and smiled when he passed them. Not knowing how to react, he awkwardly waved back, with one eyebrow raised. 'Hmm…. This is different….' Naruto thought, as he passed the old man who he's saved from that thug earlier that day. The elderly merchant smiled brightly, and limped his way towards the half demon. 'What are you up to, old man?' Then the man reached into his sleeve, and pulled out a apple, and a delicious looking one, at that.

"Thank you for disposing that trouble maker, boy…" He began in a withered old voice. "You are the only person who had the courage to stand up to Gato's men. And as thanks for saving my life, I want you to have my freshest apple…no charge."

(Back With The Team)

The team helped around the house, to show that they were grateful for them allowing them to stay in their house. Kurenai helped Tsunami in the kitchen, while Tazuna took Hinata and Shino out to gather fire wood. But all Kurenai could think about was how Naruto just decided to leave…. But then again, that shouldn't surprise her. He has never been accepted into another's house, so why would he feel the need to stay? He probably wanted to leave and think about this…. Or so she thought. "I'm sorry for my student leaving…. He's not used to be invited into other people's homes." But Tsunami smiled, and sighed.

"Because people know about him holding the Kyubi, right?" The Jonin only nodded gravely.

"Yeah…. He had a rough life living alone. He has been chased down by the villagers and beaten severely on many occasions. He's also been hated and despised his entire life, so he pretty anti-social." Tsunami frowned as they finished up the dishes.

"What?!" She asked in much disbelief. "You mean to tell me that adults chased and beaten a young boy?" Kurenai sighed, and again nodded. "That's horrible. How could grown people attack a defenseless boy? It wasn't his fault the demon was sealed inside him."

"I know…. But he still believes he's a demon." Then there was a long awkward silence.

(Back In The Marketplace)

Naruto looked at the apple, then looked back at the old man who was giving it to him. "Are you sure? I mean, if that's your best apple, then should you be saving that for yourself?" The old merchant chuckled, and shook his head.

"No. I insist. It is the least I could do for what you did for you." Then finally, Naruto accepted the apple. But when he got the apple, he reached into his wallet and pull out a handful of coins. He handed them to the old man, and before he could say anything, Naruto continued.

"Just take it. You and your family needs it more then I do." And he walked off, leaving the old man with the handful of money. As he walked, he stared at the apple in his palm, thinking to himself. The Kyubi them made his presence known.

'**Well, well, well…. Looks like the bad ass Kyubi boy has a heart after all! Who would've known?'**

'Shut up, you stupid fox. I just thought that dying human needed some money.' But the demon didn't believe the harshness in his host's voice.

'**Don't give me the bullshit! You thought you should be 'unselfish' and help the old human out! So don't go and try to talk like you did it because you had to.' **Naruto didn't even bother to reply. Because he knew the fox was telling the truth. He wanted to help him by giving more money then the apple was worth. He stared at the fruit, not looking where he was going. He thought about how the people treated him here, and compared it to how the people back home in Konoha. Even though they all know about him being the Kyubi reincarnation, they are not frightened of him, unlike the people back home. And not only that, they give things to him as thanks after he does something go for them. Back home, no matter what he does, people hate him, and show no signs of gratitude towards him. This new place was almost the complete opposite from his village. **'Thinking about living here, instead of staying in that dump of a village?' **The Kyubi asked, obviously knowing what his host was thinking. **'I don't blame you…. Even though this is a dirt poor country, it sure as hell beats Konoha! The people respects you here, unlike those ungrateful sacks of meat back home! You should forget about staying there and make the wave your new home.' **Naruto pondered what the fox was suggestion. He was right. There people here at least respects him. And they even smile when he's around. To Naruto, this place was exactly where he wanted to live. But then he remembered someone. Hinata. He remembered the way she cried when she thought he was being kicked off the team. She looked like the best thing in her life was taken away from her. And he remembered the feeling he felt when he heard her cries. But what struck him as odd was the fact that he was still thinking about her. **'Thinking about your vixen again, aren't you?'**

'God! Can I ever have a thought without you having to give input on it?!' Naruto growled in frustration.

'**Sorry Kit, but I think what you think, remember?' **Naruto sighed, and scratched the back of his head.

'Yeah…. I have been thinking about Hinata. I want to live here, but I keep thinking about when I made her cry. It's haunting me. And I don't know how to get rid of it!' In Naruto's mind, the Kyubi laughed in a victorious fashion.

'**Remember when I mentioned that Alpha male instinct I said you'd experience? Well, here it is. You unwillingly feel like you can't leave you future mate, can you?' **And when Naruto began to protest, the fox continued.**'I experienced the same feeling when it came to me and my mate, who I didn't pay much attention to. But one day, when I saw her swimming in a lake, the feeling struck me like a Kanabo(Japanese club-like weapon). Soon after, we courted.'**

'So what should I do, oh wise master?' Naruto said in a sarcastic tone.

'**Hmm…. My advise? I think…you should stay with her.'**And that's what Naruto knew he was going to say. And he had to admit it, the Kyubi was right about his changing feeling towards his teammate. Unknowingly, he found himself glancing at her…ahem…well developed areas. He walked up closed behind her a few time to catch a whiff of her scent. That's when the truth struck Naruto, as the Kyubi would put it, "like a Kanabo". he was getting infatuated with her. He wouldn't have thought it, but it was happening to him. The Kyubi reincarnation, being attracted to the Hyuuga heir. He tried to think up a explanation to these thoughts, but to no success. It was there.

'Well…. Looks like you were right after all, you perverted fox.' And before the demon had time to gloat, Naruto cut off the communication between them.

(Back With The Team)

Tazuna left with some of his friends to continue work on the bridge, leaving team 8 and his family at the house. Hinata, Shino and Kurenai went out into the woods to train, while Tsunami and Inari sat in the living room. Tsunami looked at her son, and say his usual emotionless stare. "Why don't you believe things will never get better?" She just asked out of the blue. Her son glanced up, with a frown.

"Because…. Gato is too strong. His men will always be around to make sure we follow his rules. And if we disobey them again, we'll just lose more loved ones." He answered in a almost growl.

"But there is still hope, Inari. We can still hope that things can change. When the bridge is finished, we can finally get the help we need." But Inari wasn't convinced.

"No we won't! we'll never be free!" Just then, Kurenai and the others walked in to take a break, and ended up witnessing the shouting. "If we try to break free, Gato will only kill us! Just like he killed Kaiza!" That's when tears began to fill up in his eyes, and he ran upstairs to his room. Tsunami looked down, sad stricken with what her son was going through. That's when Kurenai placed a comforting.

"I'll go talk with him." The Jonin made her way up the stairs, with Hinata and Shino sitting with Tsunami. She got to his room, and quietly opened the door. Inari was face down in his pillow, undoubtedly crying. "Your mother is right, you know?" Inari's snapped up when he heard Kurenai's voice. She strolled in and took a seat next to him. He glared up at her, but was surprised to see her with a sad expression. "You miss you father, don't you?" Tears began forming in his eyes, but he hesitantly nodded. "Well, don't let your loss ruin your life…. Do you remember the boy with the blond hair?"

"You mean the demon?" Kurenai frowned at what he called Naruto, and sighed.

"No. I mean my student. He didn't choose to have the demon sealed inside of him, because he was only a baby when it happened. And just so you know, he had a worse growing up then you did. He didn't even have any parents to lose, and grew up alone. He fended for himself, while you were blessed with a mother and grandfather who loves you. And they are hoping that the completion of the bridge will bring life back to this land. They are willing to risk their lives to achieve that goal…. So why do you believe that their dream will never be achieved?" After hearing all of that, Inari was at lost for words. He thought about it, with a few tears rolling down his face.

"B…because I don't want to die." He answered in a small voice. Kurenai looked at the young boy, and sighed. She should've known that a boy his age would be thinking that way. Since they lived in a place where there wasn't any ninja academies around, he has no idea how to think like a ninja. She then ruffled his hair.

"Well, we ninja choose to live with the possibility of death. We risk our lives to help our village…and other countries if needed." Then, the two heard Tsunami scream from downstairs. They jumped out of bed and ran outside, where they saw two thugs, wielding Katana swords, holding Tsunami at bay. Kurenai sent a dangerous glare at the men. "Release her this instant!" Another heavily tattooed man looked at her, and grinned evilly.

"No way, ninja! Our boss ordered us to keep you ninja busy, while Zabuza takes care of the old man!"

"Let my mom go, you jerks!" Inari shouted, and charged the men in blind rage. Kurenai reached out in attempt to stop him, but he was already out of reach. One of the men snickered, and charged straight at Inari. Tsunami cried out for them to spare him, but the man continued to charge. When all of a sudden, a red flash flew right by the thug, taking his entire head with it. Blood squirted out of his head as his dead body tumbled to a stop. The other thug shouted in terror at the gruesome sight. Then Naruto appeared, with the thug's head in his claw. Red chakra radiated of his body, as he walked slowly towards the thug holding Tsunami hostage.

"S…stay back, you demon!" He shouted, as he brought his blade closer to Tsunami's neck. But in a blink of a eye, Naruto was gone again. The next thing he knew, his arm with the Katana sword was ripped completely off his body. He screamed in agony and fell to the ground. Naruto, now holding the sword, walked up to the one armed man. He then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and raised him into the air.

"**O.K, you piece of shit…. Why are you here?!" **Naruto growled, pointing the tip of the blade at the thug's neck. With terrified tears rolling down his face, the thug answered.

"W…we were sent t…to keep you ninjas b…busy, so we could k…kill the old bridge builder." Then, less then a second later, Naruto sunk the blade completely through the thug's neck, killing him instantly. He looked at his team and smiled.

"Hi guys. What happened while I was gone?" The question caught everybody of guard. Kurenai raised a eyebrow, and answered in a unsure tone.

"Umm…. Not much…." Then she remembered what the thug told them. "Naruto! We need to get to the bridge! Zabuza is going to kill Tazuna!"

(Meanwhile, At The Bridge)

"O.K boys! We're almost done! We only have three feet to go before we're officially done with this damn thing!" Tazuna shouted happily, causing his workers to cheer. The bridge was near completion. And Tazuna was overjoyed. 'Finally…after all these years. This bridge will help our lands survive. With this bridge, we can get the help to overthrow Gato, and free the land of the waves.' His thoughts of joy was interrupted when a chilly wind swept over the bridge. With the wind, came a heavy fog that rested on the bridge, blinding all the workers and Tazuna. A eerie feeling came over the workers, when a evil chuckle broke the silence. The workers fled the bridge. But when Tazuna tried to leave, a giant sword came flying up behind him. But in a split second, Naruto leapt in and dog piled on the old man, saving his life. The sword came back into the heavy fog, and out walked Zabuka. The others ran up behind Naruto, and glared at the missing ninja.

"So, you wanted to be owned again, Zabuza?" Naruto asked in a cocky tone. But the masked man merely chuckled at his statement.

"No…. I came here to kill the old man, and you if you interfere again." But Naruto laughed.

"You say you will kill me? You couldn't even touch me last time!" Zabuza grinned evilly, and drew his sword.

"That's because I was only testing you. So now that I know about what you all are capable of…DIE!!!!!"

To Be Continued……

Hey everybody! How did you like this chapter?! Did you all like that Naruto finally realized his love towards Hinata?! And another question: When should there be a NaruHina lemon in this story? Please leave a reviews, and check out my other stories:

Deadliest Warrior: Ninja vs. Viking

Deadliest Warrior: Shaolin Monk vs. Gladiator

Deadliest Warrior: William Wallace vs. King Leonidas

Deadliest Warrior: Knight vs. Samurai

Deadliest Warrior: Deathstroke vs. Deadpool

To Make Your Son Happy (Naruto)(Kiba/Tsume)(Inuzuka Incest)

Best Training Session Ever!(Naruto)(Naruto/Hinata)

Son of a Mercenary(Naruto/Deadpool Crossover)(Naruto/Hinata)

Meeting Your Demons(Naruto)(Naruto/Hinata)


	10. Releasing The Fox

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, and more in the future.

Rating: M

Chapter 10: Releasing The Fox

Zabuza charged at the team, with his humungous sword in both hands. Kurenai started making hand signs. "Fire Jutsu: Dragon's Breath!" A fireball shot from her mouth, and rocketed straight towards the missing ninja. But, since he fought them before, he knew how to fight this go around. He then began performing signs of his own.

"Water Jutsu: Water Dragon!!" And from the water below, a giant water dragon shot out, and intercepted the fiery attack. A huge burst of steam erupted from the two different elements connecting. Shino took Tazuna back, to further protect him(Sorry about Shino not being much help on this mission so far. I promise to make him more useful during the exams). Because of his depleted bugs, he was a risk. So it was Naruto, Hinata and Kurenai going up against Zabuza. Naruto, with his red chakra flowing, dashed straight at Zabuza, under the cover of the stream and mist. But when he was close enough, the missing ninja was gone. The Kyubi carrier sniffed the moist air, trying to pick out the ninja. But to his surprise, he picked up Zabuza's scent, and ANOTHER scent. He franticly looked around, and didn't see neither Zabuza or the mystery man. Then, a Shobo needle struck Naruto in the shoulder. He hissed in pain, and leapt back with his team, where Hinata was scanning the area with her Byakugan. She spotted Zabuza, standing on the other side of the bridge, with another figure standing beside him.

"K…Kurenai sensei! I…. I see another person standing by him!" She informed, as she drew a kunai.

"Most be that hunter ninja, Haku…" Kurenai growled angrily. After pulling the Shobo out of his shoulder, his wound healed at an alarming rate.

'**That little, insignificant pest! How dare he injure the great carrier of the Nine-Tailed Fox?! How dumb can a human possible be?!'**

'You'd be surprised….' Naruto sighed inside his head.

'**Well, what are you going to do about it, Kit? Are you going to just let those get away with what they did to you and your team?!' **Naruto nodded in agreement, and sighed outwards.

"Kurenai sensei…I think you should take Zabuza, while me and Hinata take on the hunter ninja." Kurenai was about to object, but Naruto continued. "Since you and Zabuza are in the same rank, you have the most chance of beating him. I'm not sure what rank Haku is, but I think me and Hinata can take him." Kurenai took it into consideration, and looked at Hinata.

"Do you want to do this, Hinata?" The Hyuuga heir looked up, and nodded. "O.K, you take Haku, and I'll take Zabuza." She then started performing a Genjutsu.

(With Zabuza and Haku)

Haku and Zabuza stood on the other side of the bridge, waiting for Naruto to charge at them. "The Kyubi brat is hot headed, and is always aching for a kill. And after that Shobo to the shoulder, he should be on his way here now." Zabuza chuckled, as Haku pulled a handful of needles. But then suddenly, the sky began to change color. It was gray due to the clouds, but now it was a almost purple color. The once blue water below the bridge now was crimson red, almost as if it was a lake of blood(Please forgive me if this isn't the best Genjutsu. I'm not used to writing Genjutsu). Zabuza recognized the signs, and immediately knew. "It's a Genjutsu!" He then discharged a burst of chakra, cancelling the Genjutsu's hold on him and Haku. Instantly, everything changed back to their normal colors. But when Zabuza looked again, the three were gone. 'Shit! They're gone!' Then, out of the heavy mist, a kunai came flying straight at Haku. But in lightning speed, Haku leapt out of the way. Kurenai and the two Genins jumped into combat, taking the two missing ninjas by surprise. Naruto and Hinata rushed Haku, sending Gentle Fist strikes and claw slashes at the masked shinobi. But because of his speed, none of the attacks managed to find their marks. More mist began to fill the bridge, causing the team to disappear while their battles went of. Naruto, Hinata and Haku moved to a different area to fight, leaving Kurenai and Zabuza to fight alone.

(With Naruto, Hinata and Haku)

Naruto dashed in and out, sending various attacks at Haku. But he was pretty fast, and were able to dodge nearly all of his attacks. But when Hinata went at him, he did his best to keep his distance from the Hyuuga girl. He knew about her family's fighting style, and knew he shouldn't risk getting his chakra points closed off. So he simply leapt out of the way when he saw her charging him. The fight continued, while Kurenai and Zabuza exchanged blows of their own.

(With Kurenai and Zabuza)

Thanks to her flexibility, Kurenai was able to land more blows on Zabuza. She knew her Genjutsu's wouldn't work on him, and their other Ninjutsu's are very equal. So now it all depended on Taijutsu and weapons. Because of his huge sword, after Kurenai landed a hit, she'd immediately leap out of the way of ant possible attacks. "What's wrong, Yuuhi?!" The missing ninja asked, in a taunting way. "Are you useless without you precious Genjutsu's?" He sent a round house kick, but was dodged. Kurenai sent a few jabs to his stomach, temporally knocked the air out of him. He stumbled backwards, looked up, and saw Kurenai with a cocky smile on her face.

"What's wrong, Momochi? Are you useless without sneaking up on people, and killing them before they have a chance to fight back?" He glared daggers at the kunoichi.

'Smart-ass bitch…..' The missing ninja thought, as she grabbed hid sword and charged the woman.

(With Shino and Tazuna)

Shino and Tazuna stayed out of sight, watching the battle ensue. Tazuna turned to the bug user, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, kid…. Do you think your team are able to take both of those missing ninjas? I mean, Zabuza was only testing you guys last time." Shino merely glanced at the old man beside him, and slowly nodded.

"I believe they will prevail. Kurenai is a very strong ninja, and should be able to hold her own with Zabuza. Naruto and Hinata are quite compatible when fighting together. While I'm not sure what this Haku is capable of…I think they can handle him." And against his normal nature, the Aburame allowed a small smile to appear on his face, showing how confident he was in his team. The bridge builder grinned, and they turned their attentions back to the fights.

(Back With Naruto, Hinata and Haku)

Naruto and Hinata was holding their own really well against Haku. The mix of Naruto's wild ferocity, and Hinata's Gentle Fist style, it was proving to be more then what Haku was capable of handling. 'Looks like I'll have to use…the jutsu….' Haku concluded in his head, as he made a few hand signs. After he finished, dozens of ice mirrors appeared all around them, forming a dome. Naruto and Hinata looked around, not knowing what was happening. And when they looked back, Haku was gone.

(With Kurenai and Zabuza)

The battle was at a stand still, when both Kurenai and Zabuza noticed what was happening with the kids. And when Zabuza saw the jutsu Haku was famous for, he chuckled evilly. "Looks like your little brats are as good as dead." Kurenai looked at the missing ninja, and frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about, Momochi?!" Zabuza grinned, and chuckled.

"That, my dear Yuuhi, is Haku's deadliest jutsu…. The Crystal Mirror Jutsu."

(Back With Naruto and Hinata)

Naruto and Hinata frantically looked around, trying to find any sign of the masked boy. There were ice mirrors all around them, just levitating in the air. "Wh…what is this, Hinata?" Naruto asked, as he heightened his senses to either hear or smell Haku out. The frightened Hyuuga kunoichi looked at the Kyubi carrier and shook her head.

"I…I'm not too s…sure, Naruto. This jutsu is s…something I have never seen before." Then, out of nowhere, a Shobo comes screaming from a mirror, and went straight at Hinata. Thankfully, because of her Byakugan, Hinata was able to see it coming, and managed to dodge it.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto growled angrily, and the refection of Haku appeared on the mirror from which the needle was thrown from. And slowly, his head morphed outward from the mirror, allowing him to talk.

"If you value you lives…." He began in a soft, and calm voice. "You will abandon this mission, and just surrender to us the old man. There is no need for you two to die now…at such a young age." But Naruto only glared at him, and spat on the ground in defiance.

"Don't take us lightly, you conniving little piece of scum! You think just because you are fast means you're untouchable…. Well, you are wrong!" And with intense speed, charged the reflection with open claws. But even with Naruto's speed, Haku somewhat teleported from one mirror to another before Naruto even had a chance to connect the blow. And the blow itself wasn't even enough to scratch the surface of the crystal. His claws merely bounced off the smooth and hard mirror. Hinata saw Haku jump into another mirror, and sent a kunai with a explosive tag attached to at him. But just like before, Haku disappeared to another mirror. The kunai struck the mirror, and detonated. And just like with Naruto's claws, the mirror seemed unfazed by the attack. The masked boy then appeared before the two.

"I will ask only one last time…. Will you abandon the mission, and give us Tazuna?" Naruto, as he got onto all fours, glared at Haku.

"I'll never let you get away with what you did to this land, you traitor…. How could you betray the land you grew up in, and bring such poverty to it?!" The Kyubi host asked, in a somewhat angry tone. The boy only shook his head and sighed.

"I was only following orders. You of all people should know what the life of a ninja is like. You don't ask questions, and you never disobey orders. That, is the code of the ninja. We are emotionless. We are soulless. We do anything…and everything we are told to do. We ninjas…we are nothing more then tools…. Tools for the use of our masters, and our masters only. We are used to allow our master's dreams to become fulfilled. We never question their motives. We do as we are told, and nothing more…" Haku finished, in such a emotionless voice, that even Shino would find it depressing. Then, the hunter ninja looked up, and asked the question one more time. "Do you surrender, or are you going to die?"

"Go to hell, you worthless human!!!!" Now on all fours, Naruto dashed and leapt at the masked boy, with the intention to kill. Again, Haku morphed right back into a mirror to avoid the furious attack. Then, and barrage of needles and kunai came flying out of the mirror and headed straight at Naruto. Naruto leapt out of the way, and rejoined Hinata. "Do you know what to do, Hinata?" Naruto growled, looked back and forth, from mirror to mirror. The Hyuuga girl only looked down, not knowing what to do.

"I…don't know, N…Naruto…. He is moving too fast f…for my Byakugan eyes to keep up. I'm sorry…." She apologized, as she dropped into her fighting position.

(With Shino and Tazuna)

The two watched in horror as they watched Naruto and Hinata get hurt while in Haku's dome. Shino felt like he needed to get out there and help his friends. But then Tazuna would be unprotected. And the closer they get to the fight, the more risk Tazuna will be in. now they needed help, and as far as he knows…they weren't getting any.

(Back With Naruto and Hinata)

The two were in terrible shape. They were both covered with Shobo who found their marks. Naruto was healing faster then Hinata, so he wasn't feeling as much of the pain. But Hinata…she was barely able to stand. Her body was riddled with needles, and was losing a lot of blood. Her Byakugan was drifting in and out as she tried to remain conscious. 'I…. I need t…to stay conscious…. I need to f…finish this mission with N…Naruto. I…I need to pr…prove myself to my c…clan…and father….' Her thoughts blinded her of what was happening, so she wasn't able to notice the needles head straight at her. The needles found their target…her neck. The second the penetrated, Hinata's body went limp, and fell to the ground.

"HINATA!!!!" Naruto cried, as he ran to her side. He turned her over, and was for the first time in years…terrified. Blood was leaking from the side of her mouth. Her eyes were trying there best just to stay open. Her breathing was now barely hearable. And with half opened eyes, Hinata gazed into the crimson red eyes of the boy before her.

"N…Naruto…." Hinata spoke, in a voice that was a little louder then a whisper. "I…I'm so s…sorry, N…Naruto. I'm sorry y…you had to l…live alone y…your entire life. Y…you deserved better. And…I'm sorry I can't b…be here when you finish this mission…." Her voice began to fade, as her eyes slowly began to close all the way.

"Hinata! Don't you dare die!" Naruto shouted as he began to shake her, trying to keep her awake. But to no avail. He only heard one last thing.

"I'm…..sorry……" And then her body went completely limp. Naruto felt like everything around him was fading away, just like he life.

"Hinata…. Hinata? Hinata!!" But his cries landed on ears of stone. Hinata Hyuuga…was dead in Naruto's arm. **"HINATA!!!!!!" **That's when something inside Naruto snapped. Intense blood red chakra erupted from Naruto's body, creating a tornado of energy around him and the lifeless body of Hinata. Tears streamed down Naruto's face, as he glanced down at her face. Even with blood dripping from the corners of her mouth, she still looked so peaceful…so calm…so innocent. That word rang in Naruto's head, and brought out his inner demon in the most intense of ways. As the hurricane of chakra continued to pour out of his body, Naruto's body began to change. His once short spike blond hair, grew at least three feet longer, and grew in spikiness. His claws and canine teeth also undergone a change in growth. Then, out sprouted another fox tail, just as long as his first one. His whisker birthmarks on his cheeks became much thicker, and more noticeable. His already fox-like eyes became even more fox -like(If possible). The intensity of the flow of chakra shredded his coat and shirt to shreds, revealing his well scalped chest. This transformation was visible to everybody around them. Haku watch in terror as his eyes gazed on the new…thing he was fighting. And his horrified eyes met with the tears filled blood red eyes of Naruto. Then he finally spoke in a deep, possessed voice. **"You!!! You killed her! You killed Naruto's mate! How could you?! How could you kill such a pure and innocent soul of that of Hinata Hyuuga?!! In all of the millenniums I have walked this earth, I have never sensed such purity! Nobody such as her deserved to die! And you…. You will die for you sin!!!!!" **

To Be Continued…..

Yes!!!!! I have mastered the ancient and forbidding Cliffhanger No Jutsu!! And I love the feeling! It makes reading this story so much sweeter! HAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! But seriously, this chapter was written in ONE day, folks! How is that for commitment?! Please leave lots of reviews, and check out all of my other stories:

Deadliest Warrior: Ninja vs. Viking

Deadliest Warrior: Shaolin Monk vs. Gladiator

Deadliest Warrior: William Wallace vs. King Leonidas

Deadliest Warrior: Knight vs. Samurai

Deadliest Warrior: Deathstroke vs. Deadpool

To Make Your Son Happy (Naruto)(Kiba/Tsume)(Inuzuka Incest)

Evil Is Only Skin Deep (Naruto)(Naruto/Hinata)

Resurrection Of A Angel (Teen Titans)(Beastboy/Terra)

Son of a Mercenary(Naruto/Deadpool Crossover)(Naruto/Hinata)

And again, please contact me if you see any spelling errors or mistakes in this. PEACE!!!!


	11. Death of a Tyrant

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, then more in the future.

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Here it is! The end of the Wave Country Arc! I hope you all enjoyed the ride! This, so far, is my best story ever! But please check out my other stories!

Chapter 11: Death of a Tyrant

Red chakra whirled around the creature known as Naruto, who was holding Hinata's motionless body in his arms. The half demon disappeared in a blink of an eye, to place her out of range of the destined battle. The fact that he manage to escape his Crystal Mirror jutsu without him even knowing left Haku dumbfounded. 'Th…this can't be…. No one has ever managed to escape my mirrors! No one can be that fast!' His thoughts were interrupted when Naruto reappeared, with a dangerous death glare on his face. He locked eyes with the murderous ninja, and bore his large canines.

"**You fear me, don't you, you pathetic human?" **The beastly boy asked, not taking his eyes of his target. Haku didn't answer. Instead, he shot out another Senbon at him. But without even flinching, Naruto caught the projectile in his sharp claws. He then chuckled in a low and menacing manner. The wind almost seemed to die completely when Naruto started to walk towards the mirror Haku where hiding in. **"You did the unforgivable, you scum…. You made so many mistakes around me to be forgiven." **Haku began to panic, and started to teleport from mirror to mirror. But Naruto only laughed more. **"First: You made the mistake of betraying your country…. Second mistake: You attacked Naruto and his team…. And lastly…." **Just then, he got on all fours and with unbelievable speed, vanished. Haku frantically looked around, not knowing where the demonic boy was. The next thing the missing ninja knew, Naruto was right in front of him, with his fist drew back. **"YOU KILLED HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!" **And with a devastating, chakra powered punch, Naruto sent his fist crashing through the crystal mirror, and delivered a massive punch to Haku's face. Outside the dome, Kurenai and Zabuza witnessed this display of raw power. The missing ninja was practically frozen in his ninja sandals as he saw his apprentice defend against Naruto. Kurenai noticed Hinata lying on the sidelines, with blood soaked clothes. She then turned and glared at the man before him.

"I'll deal with you later…." And then she disappeared in a puff of smoke. She reappeared to aid the dying Hyuuga girl, but Zabuza had other things planned. He too appeared right next to the two kunoichis, with his giant sword held high.

"You should know better to turn your back during a fight, Yuuhi!!" The masked man snarled, as he brought his sword down upon the two. But then, just as the blade was about to hit Kurenai and Hinata, Naruto appeared and caught the sword with ONE hand! Zabuza grunted, and pushed the massive blade down with all of his might. But the giant blade didn't so much as budge. Zabuza's frightened eyes met the vengeful ones of Naruto. Haku lied, bleeding heavily in the chest and stomach areas, and his mask was shattered completely. The Kyubi possessed boy looked up, and smirked.

"**What is wrong, Momochi? I thought you would put up more of a challenge for me…. Aw well…." **And with a sudden burst of strength, Naruto flung Zabuza's sword aside. And before the man had a chance to even counter, Naruto send a powerful round house kick to his stomach, propelling Zabuza through the air. He shouted in pain as he landed and stumbled on the ground, and ended in a skid. Zabuza sprung to his feet, ready to take the fight to Naruto. But he was no where to be found. Then suddenly, Naruto appeared below Zabuza. **"I'm right here Zabuza!!!" **The ninja looked down in surprise, and was immediately met with a upper-cut to his jaw. The punch was so powerful, it sent Zabuza flying into the air, and right into the river below. The whole time, Kurenai was performing a healing jutsu, in hopes of keeping Hinata alive.

'Come on, Hinata…. Don't give up now….' She thought desperately.

(Meanwhile, Back in Town)

The towns people were all gathered in a group, panicking because word came that Gato, and all of his mercenaries were heading their way. "We need to leave!! Gato and his men only come to town when they want to kill people!" One scared villager cried. Tsunami and Inari were in the crowd. Tsunami remembered that her father and the team were still at the bridge. She didn't think much of it, until she and everybody saw the men who was working with Tazuna came running in, panting heavily. Tsunami gasped when she saw that her father wasn't with them.

"Hey! Where is my father?! I thought he was with you guys!" One of the workers, badly winded, looked up with a sorrow filled expression.

"W…we were working o…on the bridge. We were almost finished, when one of Gato's ninjas attacked us…. I'm sorry…." Inari and Tsunami were shocked by the news. Inari didn't know what to do. He wanted to help his grandfather…but he didn't want to die.

"We need to escape from this country!!" Another villager shouted. "That tyrant Gato will never allow us to be free from this hell hold! I say we just leave now while he is after Tazuna!" All of the villagers agreed, when Inari's voice was heard.

"NO!! I will not let my granddad die! All he ever wanted was for this country is for it to survive!" Villagers all around stopped with their shouting and panicking and listened to what Inari had to say. "I will not let my granddad to die for wanting to save this country! Not of them deserve to die! I say…we all grab our weapons and take the fight directly to Gato and his men! Because it is obvious he will never allow us to live outside poverty! Who is with me?!!!"

(Back at The Bridge)

A titanic battle was being raged by Naruto and Zabuza. The missing ninja was holding his own against the demonic shinobi, but he wasn't in the best of shape. He was covered in large bruises and cuts. His mask was blown off during and exchange of blows. And blood was leaking from the sides of his mouth. He placed a few strong hits on Naruto, but because of the fox's healing power, his injuries healed in surprising speed. And his stamina was un-human like. Zabuza growled, and began to perform hand signs. "Water jutsu: Water Dragon!!!" Naruto countered with a few hand signs of his own.

"**Fire jutsu: Dragon's Breath!!!!" **Blood red fire erupted from his mouth, and intercepted the water serpent. The second the two attacks connected, the entire area was covered with hot steam, blinding Zabuza. But it didn't even effect Naruto's senses. He found his way through the mist and caught Zabuza with another round house kick to the chest. Zabuza coughed up blood and stumbled backwards. Naruto grinned triumphantly, and made his way to the downed ninja, when a unfamiliar voice was heard.

"What is the meaning of this, Zabuza?!!!" Everybody turned and saw a short business man, with a army of tough looking men behind him. He wore a black suit, sunglasses, walked with a cane, and had fuzzy brown hair. Zabuza looked, and glared daggers at the little man.

"What the hell are you doing here, Gato?!" He asked in a angry tone, getting Naruto's attention. "I told you I could handle it!" Gato looked at his assassin and laughed as if he just heard a joke.

"Ha!! You are on the ground, bleeding, because of a GENIN!! You just proved to me that you can't handle this mission! So that is why I am here to finish what you started!" Then, a high amount of killing intent was felt by all. Shivers went down all of the backs of Gato's men, and it seemed at if the temperature dropped at least 20 degrees. Crimson chakra literally was radiating off of Naruto, as his fox eyes locked on to the man known as Gato.

"**YOU!!! You are the cause of all of this!! You are the reason this country in living in poverty!! You are the reason so many people live in the streets, and are suffering! You are the reason Hinata was taken from us!!! Because of your tyranny and greed, a the most innocent person I have ever had the pleasure to meet is dead!!! Her blood stains your hands!!" **Gato looked at Naruto, and laughed cruelly.

"Too bad, you freak! Men!!! Kill everyone! Kill the children! Kill Zabuza and Haku! Kill the old man!!! Leave no one alive!!!" But before his men even had a chance to attack, a arrow landed right in front of them. Everyone looked on the other side of the bridge, and saw all of the villagers with weapons in their hands. And leading them, was Inari, wielding a crossbow. "Looks like you spineless villagers finally decided to grow some balls, huh?! Doesn't matter! You all will die if you stand in my way!"

"**Don't worry!!! You all will have to deal with me!!!" **Naruto then began to change even more. Now, orange fur began to grow from his skin. His body then began to change form. His arms and legs changed into fox legs. His mouth grew outwards, and became filled with razor sharp teeth. And then, yet another long bushy orange fox tail sprouted from Naruto's butt. Gato and his men witnessed this, and were frozen in terror. And then suddenly, several puffs of smoke appeared on the bridge, hiding Naruto under the cover of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was a practically army of fox like demons, with drool pouring from their mouths.

"K…kill those demons! Kill them all!!!" The small business man cried as he hid behind his men. Naruto let out a frightening howl, and all of his demon clones charged the army of men. Kurenai, Shino, and surprisingly Zabuza joined in on the fray. The demons and mercenaries clashed with a devastating crash. It was an all out free-for-all on the bridge, with Naruto and his clones being the superiors. Cries and blood curdling screams rung through out the bridge as razor sharp claws and swords clashed. Kurenai looked at Zabuza, and was confused to see him helping them.

"What are you doing, Momochi?! A few seconds ago, you were working for Gato!" Zabuza, who just slashed two thugs looked at her and grinned.

"Hey! He back stabbed me! So now I have no reason to kill the old man anymore!" Back with the real Naruto, he was running through the angry mass, in search of the cause of the suffering. Then, he spot Gato trying to escape from the fight. The original fox demon growled and ran after the man. Gato looked, and screamed in terror.

"St…stay away from me, you demon!!! Stay away! Help me! Kill that monster!!" But none of Gato's men came to his men came to his side. They were all too busy…dying and getting mauled by the other fox demons. Naruto leapt in to the air and tackled Gato. Naruto latched on to Gato's arm, and held him steady. The small men screamed in pain as he tried to shake free from his grip. But he wouldn't let go. And finally, all of his men surrendered and fled in terror. And in a puff of smoke, Naruto was back to his normal form, with Gato's forearm in his mouth. Then suddenly, both of his tails wrapped around Gato's body and lifted him into the air. The blond shinobi then looked up, and snickered devilishly.

"Hey there Gato….." He began in a quiet, hissing tone. "I got you. Now it is time for you to pay for what you have done!" The frightened man looked down, with terrified tears running down his cheeks.

"P…please…. I beg you…. P…please spare my l…life. I…. I promise I…I'll never….."

"**SILENCE!!!!"** Naruto shouted, in the same possessed voice from before. **"I will show you any mercy!!! You took the most precious human away from the Kit! And for that, you will burn in hell!!!!!!" **And using his tails, he began to pull apart Gato. He screamed for mercy, but his cries fell on def ears. And, with a mighty tug, Gato's body was ripped apart, sending blood and bones flying in all directions. By this time, all of Gato's men has ran off into the forest. When the villagers saw Gato's death, they immediately roared out in happiness.

"YES!!!! We are free!! We are finally free from Gato's tyranny!!!" The villagers cheered and danced in happiness. Kurenai allowed a small smile to appear on her face…. But when she turned, her happy smile turned to sorrow. Naruto was back with Hinata's body, silently sobbing. He held her in his arms, and nuzzled his face in to her shoulders.

"I…I am sorry, H…Hinata…. I…. I wish I could have protected you better. Y…you didn't deserve th…this…. I…I'm so sorry I didn't…." He was at a lost for words, a hot tear rolled down his face, and landed on Hinata's cheek. He reached down, and gently wiped away the blood from the side of his mouth.

'**Don't worry, Kit…. I'll save your girl for you….' **Some red chakra radiated from Naruto's body, and engulfed Hinata's body. And almost immediately, her wounds began to heal over. Her cuts disappeared, and to Naruto's wish came true. At first, it was just a twitch…then, her body began to tremble. Naruto watching in amazement, as Hinata's eyes slowly began to open. Her white eyes met the watery red ones of Naruto.

"N…Naruto? Wh…what h…happened?" Her voice was soft, but it was enough for Naruto. And against his character, he caught Hinata in a tight embrace.

'Thanks Kyubi…..' "H…Hinata…. I thought you w…were gone. But the Kyubi saved you from dying." Hinata, even just after coming back from the dead, blushed uncontrollable at how Naruto was holding her. Kurenai, Shino and Tazuna ran up and gathered around the two.

"Welcome back, Hinata…." Kurenai giggled, as she witnessed how Naruto was holding the now red kunoichi. And sure enough, Hinata ended up fainting in Naruto's arms, do to how close she was to Naruto.

(The Next Day)

All of Gato's men were captured the next day, after all of the villagers, and sent away to a place that had a big enough prison. Hinata's wounds were all healed nicely, and unfortunately, she doesn't remember what Naruto said before she came back in to consciousness. And unfortunately, Zabuza and Haku escaped(They will be villains in this story, and will show up again in the future). The bridge was finished that same day, connecting the land of waves to the others. A huge celebration was held in the team's honor. There was dancing, drinking and games galore. And before the team left, the village decided on what the were going to call it. It was named The Great Kyubi Bridge, in honor of Naruto. The team finally made their leave, and receive applause from the entire village and Tazuna's family. And atop of the arches, there was a engraved message, that read:

_Here stood four ninja of the village hidden in the leafs. They risked their lives to bring live and prosperity to the once chaos filled land of the wave. Here, the Battle of the Wave Country Bridge was held. The team of four skilled ninjas fought and won against the dictator Gato and his army of mercenaries. May their names be remembered forever._

_Kurenai Yuuhi _

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_Shino Aburame_

To Be Continued……….

Hey there! How did you like the conclusion to the Wave Arc?!! Please review, and I will try to update all of my other stories! Sorry if you don't like what happened with Zabuza and Haku…. I just wanted to go in a different direction with this story! And I finally squeezed in a little NaruHina-ness! Hope you like it! PEACE!!!


	12. Confrontation with Father

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, and more in the future.

Rating: M

Author's Notes: WOW!!! 272 reviews in the first 11 chapters?!! That is AWESOME!!! Please keep on reviewing, and I'll try to update sooner. PS…. This is the chapter we've all been waiting for! The major NaruHina chapter! Please don't hate me if you think it is too earlier…I have just been getting mail for the big moment! So if you don't like it, please leave a GOOD review, and send me a PM telling me what you honestly thought of the chapter.

Chapter 12: Confrontation with Father

'**Well, well, well…. Looks like you finally admit I was right, huh?' **The Kyubi asked inside Naruto's head, as the team neared the gates of Konoha. It has been two days since the wave mission, where now they were considered the greatest hero's of their time. Hinata's wounds have healed of completely, thanks to the Kyubi's red chakra. And now he was having a hard time looking at her in the eyes, ever since he thought she died. Now, the demon carrier was thinking about her almost constantly. Naruto rolled his eyes, and growled.

'Yes…. You were right, you dumb fox. Now will you stop talking?!' But the demon only laughed in triumph.

'**you didn't believe me at first, did you? You thought I didn't know what I was talking about, didn't you?' **Then, he stopped chuckling, and got serious. **'But there is something that really needs to be discussed….' **Naruto finally decided to pay attention, since he sounded serious. **'It is that scumbag Hiashi, and how he is treating our…I mean, your mate!' **The remembrance of the Hyuuga sparked a sudden rage in Naruto. It is funny…. A couple of days ago, he didn't even care about what the Hyuuga heir's father did to her. Now, he feels the urge to rip him apart.

'Yeah….' He growled, as his hands slowly formed two fists. 'That bastard is going to pay for what he did to her….' Then his thoughts fell silent when the gates to Konoha came into view. 'Great…. Now I have to deal with my death trap of a village.' Kurenai saw that Naruto was being painfully quiet since the battle at the bridge. Even Hinata started a few conversations since then, which is saying a lot.

"Are you all right, Naruto? You have been pretty quiet since we left." Naruto looked up, and a small smile came onto his face.

"Yeah…. I'm just not looking forward to be getting back to Konoha. I mean, even though the wave was a poor country, they treated me much better then the people back home does." Kurenai frowned, understanding what how he felt. She walked up beside him, and placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

"I know. But it will be fine. The only thing they can do is hate and scorn you…. But if you ever feel like it, you can always come and find me. You know…. If you want to talk or anything…" Kurenai silently cursed her own village. She still couldn't forgive what they did to her student. Because what they did to Naruto all his life, doesn't make them any better then the Kyubi. After her little talk with Naruto, she turned to her other students. Shino was just staring off, as usual. But Hinata looked just like Naruto did, as if she was wasn't ready to go back. She kept fiddling with her index fingers, and kept her eyes downward. 'Hiashi…..' She thought automatically, and clenched her fists in anger. She then walked up to Hinata and did the same with Hinata. She rested a comforting hand on the abused Hyuuga girl's shoulder. Startled, Hinata shot straight up and locked eyes with her sensei. A sad look came upon the Jonin's face at this sight. 'Poor girl…' "Are you O.K, Hinata?" The younger girl hesitated, and faked a smile.

"Umm…. Y…yes, Kurenai s…sensei…. I am fine." It was a lie, and Kurenai knew it. But she knew that her painfully shy student wouldn't tell her…even if it meant life or death. Her bastard father has her so scared she fears what would happen to her if she told. And for a child, that could be the scariest thing to them. She then faked a smile of her own.

"Well…. If you ever need to talk about anything…I'm always here for you." The shy Hyuuga heir smiled, and turned back to see they were right in front of the gates of the village hidden in the leaves. Naruto looked at his watch. 11:53am. "Looks like we still have about half a day on our hands. I will go and give Sarutobi our mission report. You three can go and goof off." All three nodded, and Kurenai left them at the gate. Shino cleared his throat.

"I must head to the Aburame estate. I lost far to many of my little friends on this mission, and need a new colony transplanted inside my body." There was nothing in his statement that didn't make chills run down his teammates' spines. Shino then nodded, and was on his way. Now it was just Naruto and Hinata, who looked at one another. Naruto reached into his pocket, and pulled out the coupon that Hinata was going to use…before her father shown up and ruined the meal. Again, he silently scorned the Hyuuga head's name.

"Umm…Hinata?" Naruto began in a soft and calm voice. Said kunoichi looked up, with a light pink hue on her cheeks. Naruto scratched the back off his head, trying to find the right words. "Would you like to…grab some ramen with me? I mean, if you want…" This brought a deeper shade of red to the girl's face. Hinata fiddled with her fingers, and looked to the side, thinking. Then, she hesitantly looked into Naruto's red eyes.

"S…sure, N…Naruto…"

(Meanwhile, At The Hokage's Office)

Things were running kind of slow at the Hokage's office…which meant everything was normal. Sarutobi was working on some documents when a knock came at Sarutobi's door. "You may enter!" He called out. Then Kurenai walked in, with a very tired look on her face. "Kurenai! It so nice to see you and your team made it back safely. How did it go?" With a heavy sigh, the Jonin took a seat. Those were Kurenai's "Trouble" signs, so Sarutobi prepared for the worst.

(With Naruto and Hinata)

The two teens walked down the streets, in search of the ramen stand. The whole time, Naruto and Kyubi were having a conflict in his mind. **'Come on, Kit! Tonight could be the night! It is simple! Just do what I keep telling you!' **

'Will you shut up, you perverted fox?!!!' Naruto screamed back in frustration. 'Just because I'm having these feelings for Hinata, DOESN'T mean I'm going to sleep with her! When will that get through your fuzzy, thick skull?!' The Kyubi huffed, and turned his back on his host.

'**The sooner you two mate, the sooner our blood-line will flourish! How can you expect me to stay quiet, when there is a well bodied, attractive Hyuuga heir who no doubt shares the same feeling for you?! Somebody needs to make the first move, and I'm sure as hell sure SHE isn't going to be the one who starts it! Look! She holds with her the Byakugan, one of the most deadly blood-line traits of all! Imagine our blood, our strength, and agility, mixed with the Hyuuga's all seeing eye! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! TAKE IT!!!'** Naruto was getting pretty sick of his constant demands.

'Will you be quiet?!!! Let me AT LEAST have a meal with her, BEFORE I even consider mating with her!' And so, the demon fox finally seized the irritating demands, and before he knew it, him and Hinata were at Ichiraku's. The old man saw his favorite customer coming back after so long, and smiled brightly.

"Naruto!!! You are back! You have no idea how slow business has been without you here to eat ramen!" The two smiled as they received the warm welcome, and took a seat. "So…how was your mission? Did you accomplish it?"

"Hey…. It want pretty good, all things considering…" Naruto yawned, as he stretched his arms wide open. The man handed both Naruto and Hinata a menu. Naruto all ready knew what he wanted, but Hinata still wanted to choose something different. When she decided, she began to reach into her pocket, looking for some money. But Naruto reached out, and stopped her hand by grabbing it.

"It's O.K, Hinata…. I umm…still have that coupon from last week. I'll pay for my own ramen." Hinata literally went red as a lobster in the face when Naruto held her hand.

'O…Oh my! N…Naruto is h…holding my h…hand! Wh…what sh…should I do?!' Hinata screamed in her head. Eventually, Naruto caught when he did, and immediately released, also a little flushed in his cheeks. The whole time, the old man laughed at the sight.

'Looks like those two are head over heels for one another…. Good. Ayame is bound to find this cute as hell!' "So, have you two decided on what you wanted yet?" He asked, with a notepad in hand. Naruto, who regained his composure before Hinata did, answered first.

"Y…yes. I will have a bowl of chicken ramen…" He then turned to the shy Hyuuga girl. She hesitated, but answered.

"Umm…. I will have the beef ramen, please." She said in a very low whisper, still embarrassed for the moment before. Thankfully, despite his age, the owner heard her order, and didn't put her through the torment of answering again. He smiled, and went in the back to make the orders. Now the two were free to have a private conversation. Naruto turned, and addressed Hinata.

"So…. How are you feeling? I mean…since the mission? You aren't still feeling any pain, are you?" Hinata was caught of guard by that question, because it wasn't necessarily a "Naruto" type of question.

"Umm…. Y…yes. I feel f…fine. I st…still feel a little sore. B…but hat's about all I feel." Naruto smiled a little at the news. There was a awkward silence after that, mainly because neither of them knew what to say. And eventually, their food came again. They kept their eyes on their food as they ate. But for Naruto, it was just another "Talk" time for Kyubi.

'**Well, this is a first. You are being shy, just like Hinata. How CUTE!!!' **It the began to laugh, as Naruto's face went red with anger and embarrassment.

'Will there ever be a time where I DON'T have to be doing anything, and NOT have to talk to you?!' The Kyubi's fox ears went down in fake sadness.

'**What's wrong, Kit? You don't like talking to me? How mean. If you want me to stop making fun of you, stop being shy, and claim her as your's!' **

'Like I said before, I am not going to do that yet! How many times do I have to tell you that?!' Naruto shouted, practically pulling the hair from his head in annoyance. The fox chuckled.

'**You'll know when….' **Then the Fox stopped, and began to growl. This was unusual…even for the fox. He never growled in his head, and he was the only one there. Then, his thoughts were interrupted b a loud, and all too familiar voice.

"Hinata Hyuuga!! How many times do I have to order you to stay away from the demon?! You are dishonoring the Hyuuga clan by disobeying me!!" Hiashi Hyuuga was nearing the stand, with his almost permanent scorn on his face. Naruto's blood began to boil, and once again, his open palms became fists, with his sharp nails digging into his palms. Hinata looked back, and had a face the filled with fright. "Why can't do so much as follow simple instructions?!! You will never become Hyuuga head if you keep disobeying me!" Naruto's teeth grinded against the others, because he was using all his will power NOT to jump on Hiashi and tear him limb from limb. Hinata was near tears by the time her father was finished with his shouting, which was the straw the broke the camel's back for Naruto.

"Actually Hiashi, YOU are the disgrace to the Hyuuga clan!" Naruto snapped, as he jumped out of his seat, and confronted Hiashi with rage burning in his blood red eyes. "She is a ninja now! She can do what ever the fuck she wants to! All she wants is to have lunch with her teammate! And we are still technically on duty, until Kurenai sensei comes back with our signed papers for a approved A-RANKED mission! So you don't have a say in what she does now! So piss off!" He finished with a death glare sent directly at the Hyuuga head. Needless to say, Hinata, Hiashi, and well…practically everyone around that general area were stunned by what just took place in public. The most hated person in Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, disgracing Hiashi Hyuuga's name in front of civilians. Hiashi's face couldn't be redder then at that moment in time. He was just insulted by the Kyubi carrier, which is considered the worst kind of insult. And unable to control himself, Hiashi activated his Byakugan eyes, and stared menacingly at the boy in front of him.

"Bit your tongue, you worthless demon! How dare you insult me and my clan?!" Naruto narrowed his eyes, as people who were gathering began to take steps backwards, fearing a epic fight was in the making.

"I dare because I am not afraid of a child abuser who is higher up on the social chain then I am!" People began to whisper when he Naruto mentioned Hiashi was a child abuser. And by this time(Totally Great Timing!!!)Sarutobi and Kurenai were walking past the group, wondering what was going on. And to their surprise, the fight seemed to be between Naruto and Hiashi. Hinata was frozen in her seat, scared about what was taking place before her eyes. The boy of his dreams, standing up to her terrible father for her. In one hand, she felt very happy that Naruto cared about her safety, and is willing to fight to protect her. On the other hand, she was terrified because that person was now her father, well known for being a master of the Gentle Fist fighting style. And she doesn't know how far either Naruto or Hiashi were willing to go in this. Chakra slowly began to radiate off Naruto's body, and bore his sharp teeth at the Hyuuga. Hiashi then dropped into the Gentle Fist stance(BIG MISTAKE!!!). Immediately after seeing that, Sarutobi exploded.

"HIASHI HYUUGA!!!" Every village scattered when they heard Sarutobi's loud voice, mostly from fear. The two looked behind, and saw the Hokage with a SERIOUSLY pissed off expression on his old face. "What is the meaning of this?!! You are the head of the Hyuuga clan, and you were coaxed into a fight by a child?!!" The Hyuuga dropped the Byakugan and turned to the Hokage in surprise.

"L…Lord Hokage! I was just…ohh…." The Hyuuga head was at lose for words, because he personally screwed himself. This was the moment Sarutobi and Kurenai were waiting for. This is where they finally bust Hiashi for the horrible person he was. As Hiashi tried to come up with an excuse, Sarutobi cut him off.

"Not another word, Hiashi! We are to come with me at once, to "Discuss" what should happen to you for this disgrace! You were about to attack a Genin, in PURE daylight, just because he said some nasty things about you! You dishonored yourself, and will most likely lose your leadership of the Hyuuga clan for this. Now come with me, before I take you in by means of ANBU." Sarutobi finished, as ten ANBU ninjas appeared behind him. With the sight of complete defeat on his face, Hiashi followed Sarutobi and his Black Ops. But before he left, he sent the scariest of glares at Naruto.

'Just you wait, you worthless monster…. I will be the one who kills you, I swear on the name of the Hyuuga clan! Just you wait(HINT! HINT!)!' Kurenai sent him a glare as well.

'This is what you deserve, you evil sadist bastard!' She then turns to Naruto, who had sweat running down his race from the excitement. The red chakra returned to his body, and his breathing became regular again. Then they turned, and saw that Hinata was gone. "Hinata?" They looked around, and Naruto saw Hinata running off into the forests, with her hands on her face.

'No….. I made her cry again….' Naruto clenched at his heart, as the familiar pain began growing in his heart. He looked at his sensei, with tears threatening to fall(Naruto's Tears). "I'll go get her this time…." He slammed some money and a coupon on the counter, and ran after Hinata. The old man and his daughter just stood behind the counter, thinking the same thing.

'Damn! Talk about drama…..'

(In The Forest)

Hinata ran and stumbled through the forest, with hot tears streaming down her face. She was scared. She never seen her father that mad before, so she was scared for her and her sister's lives. When ever he got mad, he'd beat either her or Hanabi. And if he comes back, who knows what he'll do to them. Hiashi had the ability to be so menacing, he could scare grown men. So you can imagine what it could do to two young girls. So she ran. Forgetting about everything else. Until Naruto finally managed to catch up(Wait…. Hinata outran NARUTO?!)and grabbed her by the shoulders. This brought back memories of her father's abuse, and caused her to scream in fear.

"H…Hinata? It's me, Naruto! Wh…what is wrong?" Hinata, a second later, saw that it was only Naruto. With tears still running down her face, she put her hand over her eyes, and slumped down a free. Her sad gasps for air and the sound of her crying were like daggers stabbing Naruto in the heart. He then squatted onto all fours, and watched in sorrow. After a few minutes of none stop crying, Hinata finally looked up water filled eyes.

"N…Naruto….." She began in a shaky and almost silent voice. "W…why did y…you do th…that? Wh…why?" This completely throw Naruto off.

"What do you mean, Hinata?" Small rain drops began to fall from the sky(Sorry…. But I like the rain, and it would be PERFECT for what is about to happen!).

"N…now my father w…will hurt me a…and Hanabi…. And I d…don't kn…know what to d…do…." Because of the rain, Naruto couldn't tell if she was crying or not. All he knew was that in his quest to make her happy, he ended up causing her pain. Hinata began to sob into her arms, as the rain began to soak their clothes.

"H…Hinata…." Tears began to well up in his eyes, as his long blond hair sank down past his shoulders(Remember: He got long blond hair from the last chapter). He brought his hand, and rested it on his cheek to wipe the tears off Hinata's face. "I promise you…I will never let Hiashi hurt you, or your little sister." The two locked gazes with each other. Naruto's warm hand brought warmth to Hinata's cheeks. Her heart began to pound in her chest, as their eyes refused to look away from the other. Inside Naruto's head, the Kyubi were cheering for Naruto to go for it. And for the first time, Naruto didn't bother to argue. Slowly, Naruto moved his face closer to Hinata's in a painfully slow pace. Her eyes widened as she realized what the boy of her dreams were doing. But with every ounce of courage she had, she also helped close the gap in between them. Hinata closed her tear filled eyes, as Naruto kept his red eyes half lit. and finally, the gap was closed as Naruto's and Hinata's lips met in their first ever kiss.

To Be Continued……..

YAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! IT HAPPENED! Hiashi in screwed! Hinata and Naruto kissed! This story is among the most awesome of all my stories! WOO-HOO!!! Hey everybody! How do you like this heart warming, tear jerking, justice fulfilling chapter?! I hope you all liked it, because I think I should take a break on this story for a while. I have other stories that I have been neglecting, and they need to be seen updated. But because of that, I left you guys off on a kiss! Because I am a master of the forbidden art, the Cliffhanger No Jutsu!!! Please leave lots of reviews, and check out my other stories! PEACE!!!!


	13. The Exams Begin

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, and more in the future.

Rating: M

Author's Notes: This chapter cover's Hiashi's punishment(YES!), and the beginning to the Chunin exams! Hope you like it, and hope to be the best of my stories. But if you all like this story, I would really appreciate getting reviews from all of you for my other Naruto stories! Well…HERE WE GO!!!

Chapter 13: The Exams Begin

Forget about Hinata's abusive father. Forget about the entire village hating Naruto. The second their lips touched, everything else in the world seized to matter. At first, the kiss was a innocent light touch of the lips. But surprisingly enough, Hinata was the one who wanted more. Craving his taste even more, Hinata's lips pressed even harder against Naruto's lips. Her eyes opened, just to make sure that this wasn't just a dream for her. And to her amazement, it was indeed real, which fueled her wanting for the fox boy. To Naruto, this also was the best day of his life. This is what he always wanted. This is the love, the affection, the…feeling he never stopped dreaming about. His tail wrapped around Hinata's wet torso, and used it to pull her even closer into the now intense kiss. Hinata wrapped her arms around the neck of the boy before her. Rain continued to pour down from the sky, but it didn't bother the two ninjas in the least. Tears and rain mixed together, hiding the true emotional state of both teens. Naruto's tail tightened around Hinata, as he embraced her as his own. And after what seemed like a eternity, Naruto and Hinata separated. Immediately after, Hinata broke out in more tears, and buried her face into Naruto's chest. By this time, there wasn't one dry area on either person. After a minute of crying, Hinata regained some of her composer. "N…Naruto…. I…I love y…you so much…." Naruto, with a warm and loving smile on his face, looked Hinata straight in her white eyes. A small portion of her hair fell in front of her face, so Naruto used one hand and moved it back into place. And with the other hand he started to stroke the back of her head in a comforting manner.

"I love you too, Hinata Hyuuga….." They stayed embraced, and ignored everything else. The wind began to blow, and Hinata's body was shivering. Naruto then wrapped his arms and tail around her body, warming her. Then, her body went limp, and kind of fell on Naruto. Naruto looked and found that she fell asleep from the experience they just went through. Her face to Naruto looked like the face of a goddess. The blissful smile had the ability to make him smile. It seemed as if a storm was coming(No Sh**)and needed to get her someplace warm. Naruto then picked the sleeping Hyuuga heir into his arms bridal style, and made his way out of the forest. He decided to take her to his apartment, where she could get warm, and where he wouldn't have to scare someone into letting him in.

(The Next Morning)

Hinata slowly began to regain her consciousness, when she began to realize she didn't know where she was. She felt around, and found out she was in a bed. 'W…where am I? And why d…do I feel so warm?' She thought as her warm smooth pillow began to move up and down, as someone's stomach would when they would breath. 'Wait…. W…warm pillow?' She opened her eyes, and was stunned by what she saw. Her warm and smooth "pillow" was indeed Naruto's bare stomach, moving up and down as they slept. Hinata's face went beat red at this discovery. That's when the memories from last night came back to her. She fell asleep right after she and Naruto shared their first kiss with each other. She now found herself in Naruto's apartment, sleeping in his bed. He was still wearing his pants from last night(Duh! He is no pervert!)and kept her in her clothes, probably in efforts of avoiding a awkward conversation on how her clothes got off the next morning. She sighed dreamingly as she gazed up at Naruto's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and calm. He looked relaxed, and not always scowling. Slowly lifting her head, she planted a feather light kiss on his lips. She whispered sweet nothing into his ear, and then snuggled her head into his well scalped chest. She took in his scent, and went through a full body shiver. Then her eyes snapped open when she heard a voice coming from above her.

"Good morning, Hinata…." She looked up and saw Naruto's smiling face gazing down at her. "How did you sleep?" She giggled softly, and nuzzled her face deeper into Naruto's chest.

"I…it was the b…best sleep I have ever h…had, Naruto….." He smiled, and planted a small kiss on her forehead. He then wrapped his fuzzy fox tail around Hinata, and slid her closer. Then he brought his arms around her, and pulled her into a strong embrace. The transformation in Naruto was astounding for Hinata. It was like after they kiss, Naruto completely changed. she decided to bring it up. "Umm…Naruto?" She whispered in shear bliss "Wh…why did you a…all of a sudden ch…change?" Instead of raising an eyebrow, Naruto simply smiled.

"Well…the Kyubi said I would go through an "Alpha Male" change once we got together…" The Hyuuga heir blushed when she heard that the legendary fox demon was talking about her.

"Y…you are tell me th…that the Kyubi t…talks about me?" Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"Yep. He always wouldn't shut up about how we should get together…. At first, I didn't care about his opinion about you, since I was the most hated person in Konoha and you are the heir to the Hyuuga clan…" Naruto began in a heavy sigh. Hinata placed her hand over her heart, feeling bad for how he felt. "I always thought you were just scared of me, since you never got that close near me when we were in the academy. It continued until that day I found you crying for me." His voice was soft and calm by this time. "I can't explain it…but when I heard you crying, I felt like there was a intense pain in my heart. That's when the Kyubi told me about the Alpha Male feeling. He told me that I needed to make you happy, to make the pain go away…. I think that was when I began having feelings for you." His eyes drifted down at what he was going to talk about next. "Then…when I thought you were dead, the pain in my heart grew, because deep down I wanted to be with you. But I thought you were dead, so I just exploded." Hinata suddenly pressed her finger against his lips, silencing him. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, as she pressed her lips against his in a loving kiss. They separated, and the girl in his arms buried her face into his chest.

"N…Naruto…. You d…don't have to s…say any more. I l…love you, and no matter wh…what, that will never change."

"The village and your clan will never except you…." Naruto moaned, as he loosened his hold on Hinata.

"I don't care anymore…." She answered in a whisper. This was it, she thought. This was the defining moment in her life, where she made a decision on either Naruto or her old life. She didn't care about what the village, or her clan thought.

(At The Hokage's Office)

"And in light of your resent behavior, we the council believe that you, Hiashi Hyuuga, are a danger towards your own children, seeing how you reacted towards Naruto yesterday." Sarutobi finished. He and all of the council were delivering Hiashi's punishment for the fight that almost happened the night before. Surprisingly enough, all of the council member didn't hold a grudge against Naruto. They all agreed with how Sarutobi felt, and showed sympathy for the boy. All, except the one armed, one eyed ninja Danzo. He wanted to let the Hyuuga man go with just a warning, and arrest Naruto for being the one who "Started" the fight. But all of the other councilmen disagreed, and agreed on a reasonable punishment. "Your children, Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga will be put in adoptive custody. You are not allowed within 300 yards of them at all times." That's when the Hyuuga banged on the table in rage.

"This is madness! What grounds do you have to take my children away from me?!" Sarutobi frowned at the question.

"Because we normally don't leave children with abusive parents!" Hiashi's eyes twitched at the accusation. But before he could object, Sarutobi continued. "We had a little talk with your youngest daughter Hanabi, and she told us everything. She told us about how you abuse them when ever you are angry of frustrated. And her bruises proved her stories. She was covered in bruises, shaped as hands, like that of a Hyuuga Gentle Fist strike." That's when the Hyuuga elders entered the office. Hiashi smiled triumphantly, thinking he was in the clear. But to his dismay, the Hyuuga elders sat away from him, signifying they weren't here to defend him. The oldest of them, the overall head of the elders cleared his throat to speak.

"Lord Hokage…" He began in a low tone. "I will like to start out by saying…we do not condone what Hiashi did." Said Hyuuga's eyes went wide with the feeling of betrayal. "We always knew he wasn't fond of his eldest, but we never suspected he would do anything like this to both of his daughters. This kind of outrageous behavior will NOT be tolerated within the Hyuuga ranks!" The Hyuuga elders then turned their backs on Hiashi, while the eldest turned towards him with a glare. "We all decided you are not fit to be the head of the Hyuuga clan, or to be a member of it! We banish you from the Hyuuga clan forever!(JUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!)" This devastated Hiashi. That was when he couldn't take anymore, and sprung from his seat in rage.

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!!!!" Then a number of ANBU busted through the door and tackled Hiashi. While they kept him at bay, Sarutobi got up to his feet, and walked over to the downed man.

"I'll do you one better! You are banished from Konoha, and shall never be allowed to come back! Take him away so he can get what little things he wants! If you aren't gone by ten tonight, you will spend the rest of your days in prison!" The ANBU allowed him to get to his feet, with his long black hair mangled and in front of his face, hiding his seething anger.

'You will die, Kyubi child! Not today, but soon, you will die….. Along with my worthless and betraying daughters!' He then walked out of the room, without saying a word. An ANBU was ordered to follow him throughout the day, to make sure that he doesn't go after his daughters or Naruto. Sarutobi turned to the elder man, and bowed his head in thankfulness.

"Thank you…." But the Hyuuga man frowned.

"Please…don't bow to me, Lord Hokage. It pains me to say we aren't that much better then Hiashi." Sarutobi raised a eyebrow. "We never gave her the attention she deserved, because she didn't act like the Hyuuga heir we wanted. Now, after hearing what Hiashi has been doing to her and her innocent younger sister, we don't deserve to be shown honor for helping them. Since we contributed to their misery." The Hyuuga elders hung their heads in shame. But Sarutobi smiled softly, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But you all still have time to correct your mistakes. You can still make it up to Hinata and Hanabi." The old Hyuuga nodded, and left with his clansmen. 'Finally…. Hinata and Hanabi can live in a real family…'

(With Naruto and Hinata)

He two teens were waiting in the park for their daily team meeting, to see what they were going to do that day. They arrived painfully early on purpose, so they could spend some time together in public. They laid underneath the tree, sleeping in each other's arms(I know…very Lovey Dovey, but he will still hate the rest of the villagers!)in pure happiness. Villagers passing by sent a suspicious look Naruto's way. The fact they were in each other's arms struck them as odd. Some were surprised, while some were outraged at the sight. Some villagers thought he must of possessed the poor girl and forced her to be his mate. But in came Kurenai and Shino, who sent them dangerous glares and made them leave the two alone. The Jonin was beyond happy at the adorable scene. 'Oh my God, this is the cutest thing I have ever seen!' Unbeknownst to Naruto and Hinata, Kurenai was in the trees when they shared their first kiss in the rain. But she found this to be much cuter. And as it pained her to ruin this precious moment, there was an important matter that needed to be discussed. She already talked to Shino about it, and he agreed to it. But to be allowed to enter, Naruto and Hinata will have to agree too. So Kurenai and Shino walked up, and stood around the two sleeping teens. "Good morning, you two…" Their eyes snapped open when they heard their sensei's voice. Hinata's face went red when she saw the position they were in, and having her sensei catching them in it.

"Umm…. G…good morning, K…Kurenai sensei…." She stuttered. The Jonin only giggled at how red her student was getting from this. Naruto didn't look the least embarrassed.

"Morning sensei." Kurenai turned to him and smiled.

"Good morning, Naruto. How was your guy's _sleep_?" Hinata just looked away in embarrassment. "I am here to ask both of you a question…. This years Chunin exam will be held here this year. Ninjas from all of the other villages are going to show up to take it. Are you two feeling up to take the Chunin exam this year?" The question was so sudden, and took Naruto and Hinata a few seconds to come up with a answer.

"Are the other Genin teams taking it this year?" Naruto asked with much anticipation in his voice.

"Yes. Both team 7 and team 10 are also taking this exam." Naruto then smiled with evil pleasure.

"Then I am in. I can't wait to show all of those ass holes what I can do now!" This was expected out of Naruto. Can't wait to prove others wrong. Kurenai smiled, and looked towards Hinata, who was still fiddling with her fingers. Everybody was looking at her, waiting for her answer.

"If you object to this, the whole team can't go." Kurenai hated herself for adding on more pressure on to Hinata, but she needed to inform the last one this. Hinata hesitated, and looked up.

"Y…yes. I think w…we can handle th…this years exams…" Naruto practically howled and chuckled in happiness. Shino stayed neutral, and Kurenai smiled approvingly. She was proud of what she was able to do with her team in the amount of time. Then she remembered something.

"OH! I almost forgot something!" She reached down into her pocket and pulled out three checks, signed to Naruto, Hinata and Shino. "Since the mission to the waves turned into an A-ranked mission, we all received A-ranked payment." She then distributed out all three checks to her students. "And the rest of the day will be a free day. You all can go home and relax, because tomorrow we will start our training. The exams start next week, so we need to really train." The three nodded, and began to go their own way. Naruto and Hinata were about to leave, when Kurenai called out. "Hinata! The elders of your clan want to have a talk with you and your sister!" The two turned with an unsure look on their faces, but she reassured. "Don't worry…it is for something good." Hinata was uncertain, but she nodded, and began to make her way to the Hyuuga estate with Naruto.

To Be Continued…..

Hey everybody! How did you like this chapter?! Please leave reviews and please leave reviews for all of my other stories! I will try to update this story often, but I seriously need to work on my other stories. PEACE!!!!


	14. Naruto vs Hiashi

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, and more in the future.

Rating: M

Chapter 14: Naruto vs. Hiashi

Naruto and Hinata walked down the streets of Konoha, making their way towards the Hyuuga estate. Civilians gave the two strange looks as they passed. But Naruto returned their glares, as Hinata only kept looking forward. Kurenai told them that the Hyuuga elders wanted to speak with Hinata and her sister. Naruto didn't feel all the good about her seeing the bastards who didn't help her or her sister when they needed it most. "Hey Hinata…" The half demon began in a low, and concerned voice. The shy kunoichi's head snapped his in direction. She was obviously off somewhere else. "Are you sure it's a good idea that you go and meet your clan's elders?" She thought about it, and slowly nodded.

"Y…yes. And besides, I h…have to. They are s…superiors to me. I have t…to obey their commands." Naruto was about to reply…but he decided not at the last second. He was never in a clan, so he doesn't know how it would go. Hinata, feeling a little scared, laid her head against Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's next actions came like a instinct, and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. They soon drifted off, enjoying the feeling of being together. Then, the Hyuuga estate came into view. In front of the large gates were to Hyuuga guards, with their head protectors wrapped around their foreheads. When they saw Naruto and Hinata nearing, they stepped forward with their Katana swords drawn.

"Halt! Step away from Lady Hinata!" The first guard snarled. The blond frowned, and held Hinata tighter to him.

"I'm not leaving her anywhere. I am staying here with her, and you two wont make me." The other guard stepped forward, with his Byakugan activated and was glaring at the Kyubi host. But before he could order him around again, their superior confronted them with the sternest look on her face.

"Naruto is coming with me." The two guards looked to one another, with a confused look on their faces.

"B…but Lady Hinata…. This boy….."

"Is not here to do any harm. He is allowed to enter with her." The guard's sentence was completed by Hishi Hyuuga(Does the elder Hyuuga have a name?)who was standing behind them. When he made his presents known, the two guards dropped to their knees for forgiveness.

"Please forgive us, Lord Hishi…." The old Hyuuga glanced down, and sighed.

"It's O.K….you were just doing your duties as guards." He then looked to Hinata and Naruto. "Please…follow come with me, you two. We wish to discuss some…personal matters with the two of you." Naruto looked at Hinata, who simply nodded her head in a understanding manner. The three walked silently, and entered through the siding doors of Hinata's house. Inside the meeting room, sat two other elders, and Hanabi Hyuuga. Hishi then looked at Naruto and Hinata. "Please…take a seat." They nodded, and took a seat right next to Hinata's little sister. And needless to say, Hanabi found herself staring at Naruto's large and fluffy fox tail. But her attention was broken when Hishi started to speak in a serious tone. "Now…. I understand that a outrageous event has been committed without our knowing…." Then, they did something that completely blew the three away. They stood up, got in front of them, and dropped to their knees. And they placed their heads to the floor, in a sincere bow. "Please forgive us, Lady Hinata…" Hinata didn't know what to say. This was the first time she ever saw her elders bow down to anyone else. Naruto was even more surprised when they saw them bow down to him, too. When they lifted their heads back up, and looked at the shy Hyuuga. "Lady Hinata…Lady Hanabi…please forgive us for allowing your father to get away with what he did to you two." Hinata stood up, with a warm smile on her face.

"I forgive you….." Hishi, along with all of the other elders raised their heads up and looked towards Hanabi, wondering what she thought. Hanabi looked down to one side, then looked back.

"Yes…. I forgive you, too. If my sister, who got most of the beatings could forgive you, I guess I could, too." Hishi nodded on understandingly. He then looked towards Naruto, and bowed again.

"And Naruto Uzumaki…please except our gratitude for saving Lady Hinata's life while on your last mission…" Both Naruto and Hinata were surprised that they knew about the mission. Naruto was about to say something, but Hishi continued. "Your sensei filled us in on how you used the Kyubi's chakra to keep her from dying. And for that, we are forever in your de…."

"DIE KYUBI!!!!!" All of a sudden, a Katana came flying in through the door, and was heading straight at Naruto. Thanks to his enhanced reflexes, the half demon was able to dodge the speeding blade. Everybody jumped to their feet, and turned around to see Hiashi Hyuuga. His hair, once neat and kept, was now mangled. His Byakugan eyes burned with intense hatred for the blond boy…and his two daughters. Chakra radiated from his palms, signs that he already used his clan's technique. Hishi stood up and shot a dangerous look at the former Hyuuga.

"Hiashi! What is the meaning of this?! You dare return to the Hyuuga clan?! We were exiled from ever returning! And now you dare try to kill the boy who saved the future head of the Hyuuga clan?!" Hiashi looked bitterly at his oldest, and spat on the ground.

"The only thing my worthless daughter will be good at is for being a punching bag. She was never cut out to be a Hyuuga, or to even be considered my daughter. Not her or her younger sister." Hanabi stood up to address her…former father.

"That's great! Because that should be considered the worst kind of insult! To be related to you IS the worse thing that could happen to anyone!"

"Guards!! Guards!!" But no one came to Hishi's calls. Then he looked out, and saw the two guards bleeding on the ground. "You attacked one of your own kind?! This is outrageous!"

"What's outrageous is considering that worthless girl a Hyuuga! She's a disgrace to the clan, and shouldn't even be a member!" Naruto had had enough of hearing him insult HIS Hinata. With red chakra radiating off his body, Naruto stood up and sent the scariest look he ever made at the banished Hyuuga.

"**That's it, you worthless sack of skin…."** The Kyubi has taken over Naruto's body, and spoke in his usual deep, dark voice. Hiashi dropped into his fighting stance, and targeted Naruto. **"I had had enough of hearing you dishonor my host's mate! You call yourself a father?! Father's are supposed to protect their young, not beat them!" **His claws and fangs began to grow to larger lengths, as he began to walk faster and faster towards Hiashi. **"Father's are supposed to chase away everything that would endanger their children, not BECOME the thing that harms them! Even my father, a dreaded fox demon treated me with love and care! What the hell is your excuse?! What?! You couldn't handle the fact that your daughter loved Naruto?! The carrier of the hated Kyubi?! You will never see another day, you pathetic excuse for scum! Because today…YOU DIE!!!!!!!" **And with a burst of speed, the demon possessed boy charged Hiashi head on. Blue chakra glowed in Hiashi's hands as he began to send strike after strike at Naruto. But because of the red chakra fueling his body, Naruto's reflexes were intensified 100 times more. He merely ducked or side stepped every blow sent his way. Hishi and the other Hyuuga's were about to intervene, but Hinata extended her hand, signaling for them to stop.

"N…no…. Naruto can h…handle this." This seriously confused the Hyuuga men. They would have figured that Hinata would've wanted to help the boy she loved. But against their judgment, they didn't interfere. Hiashi then grabbed his families sacred Kanata sword, and sent chakra coursing through it. An evil smirk appeared on Hiashi's face, as he dangled the glowing blade in front of him.

"Do you remember this sword, monster?" Naruto's eyes narrowed at the remembrance of that sword…or more like Kyubi's eyes narrowed at the sight of the sword.

"**Yes…. I remember that sword." **He answered, as he dropped onto all fours.

"It's the same sword my clan used against you during your attack on our village! This sword, powered by intense amounts of chakra was enough to harm you, isn't that right?!" And with that, the insane Hyuuga dashed at Naruto, with sword in hand. He hated to have to do this, but Naruto leapt backwards, in a form of retreat. But Hiashi wasn't about to let him get away, and chased after him with the intent to kill. "You won't get away, Kyubi!" Hishi didn't want to wait any longer. He leapt to his feet, and looked to his fellow elders.

"Get every Hyuuga who is healthy enough to fight! Hiashi is no longer a Hyuuga! He needs to be killed before he kills Naruto!" And before Hishi could say anymore, Hinata jumped in.

"No! I…I'll do it! He's mad at me, t…too! So if he wants to, I'll fight him!" Hishi and the others looked at her as if she was insane.

"But Lady Hinata! If you go out there, you will surely be killed! Hiashi is on an entirely different level of skill as you!" But the shy kunoichi only shook her head.

"I don't care…. He is out to kill Naruto…. And I won't let him!"

(With Naruto and Hiashi)

Villagers and civilians screamed as Naruto and Hiashi engaged in mortal combat in the middle of town. Hiashi came at Naruto with his chakra enhanced sword. And Naruto countered with his razor sharp claws. Steel met claws, and sent sparks flying through the air. "Today you die, you worthless monster!" The mad Hyuuga cried, as he hurled shuriken and kunai at the boy. Using his sharp claws, Naruto was able to deflect most of the shuriken and kunai. One shuriken managed to find it's mark in his shoulder. He hissed in pain, as he did back flips to avoid another swing of Hiashi's sword. The blond boy then yanked the sharp projectile from out his shoulder, and _returned _it back to it's owner. As the shuriken came closer, Hiashi began to twirl around in a circle. Blue chakra began to rotate around him, creating a protective shell. "ROTATION!!!" The disturbed Hyuuga cried. The shuriken then simply bounced right off the chakra dome, and landed on the ground. When Hiashi stopped spinning, he looked at his opponent with a sinister grin. "You underestimated me, didn't you, Kyubi? I never forgot all of those people you killed all those years ago! You will pay for what you did!" Chakra then surged through the Kanata at a alarming rate. Sparks literally began to jump from the tip. Then, the last attack was the fastest. With one giant swing of his blade, Hiashi sent a powerful blast of energy hurling straight at the boy. For some reason, Naruto wasn't able to react fast enough, and found himself unable to move. But, out of nowhere, Hinata dived in and pushed Naruto out of the collision course. He was now safe, but the poor Hyuuga girl wasn't that lucky. The intense chakra blast struck Hinata with tremendous force, and sent her hurtling into the forest.

"**HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

To Be Continued……..

HAHAHAHA!!!!! Another Cliffhanger Jutsu!!!! I love to keep you on the edge of your seats like that! It's so fun! Anyway, how was it? Was it TOTALLY unexpected?! Huh?! Was it?! Sorry about the cliffhangers…. But I feel it's always nice to keep people wanting more, and that's why cliffhangers were created. But seriously, I need a favor from ALL of my readers…… I have a new story out, called: When Ninja Meet Mutants. It's a Naruto/X-Men: Evolution Xover. Toad and Blob are sick of listening to Mystique, and leaves The Brotherhood! And somehow they end up in Konoha during the gang's graduation!! Check out what hilarious events follow when those two born troublemakers visit a town filled with ninjas! Check it out, and leave lots of reviews! PEACE FROM THE FINAL FRONTIER!!!!!!!


	15. Awaking the Vixen

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, and more as I go along.

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Sorry that the last chapter was so short, and that it left you all at a very critical part of the story…. But I was also thinking about my other stories. I just can't ignore them because this one is so popular. I need to update all of my other stories. Speaking of which, I want you guys to check out my other story, titled: When Ninjas Meet Mutants. A Naruto/X-Men: Evolution Xover. Main characters at first: Todd Tolansky(Toad) and Fred Dukes(Blob). Please check it out, and leave some reviews telling me what you all think.

Chapter 15: Awaking the Vixen

"**HINATA!!!!!" **Naruto cried, as his girl was sent flying through the air. She crashed through a building wall, and landed inside with a loud thud. The sight of this caused something inside Naruto to span again. Just like on the mission, red chakra erupted from Naruto, and circled around him like a tornado. Tears fell from his face, as his body began to transform. His eyes literally began to grow red, like the fire of hell. His long blond hair twisted in the intense chakra flow. He grew another fox tail, longer claws and longer fangs. He then sent Hiashi a deadly glare. **"Wh…why?!" **He growled, with tears still falling from his face. **"She was your daughter! All she ever wanted was your approval! All she wanted was to be excepted by you! Why would you kill her?!" **He bore his large fangs when the cold Hyuuga sent him a smug smile. He then dropped into his families fighting stance, and laughed at the boy before him.

"You think I care about her? Don't make me laugh, demon! She was a accident! She isn't worthy to be called a Hyuuga! She's a failure! But I could've lived with that…. It was when I found out when she loved YOU!!! YOU are the reason she's dead! YOU are the reason she had to suffer!" The mad man the charged the boy, with chakra radiating off his palms. Naruto let out a fearful roar, and charged the Hyuuga back. They collided with a massive crash. It was as if a bomb went off. The collision of different chakra sent both fighters flying backwards. People in the streets fled, terrified by what was going on. They both banged up against two other buildings, and locked eyes from afar.

"**You will DIE for what you did to Hinata!" **The Kyubi carrier cried, as he began to perform hand signs. **"Fire Jutsu: Hell's Fire!!!!!" **Suddenly, crimson red fire erupted from Naruto's mouth and flew straight towards Hiashi. With a smirk, Hiashi started to spin in circles again, and performed the Rotation. The fire merely washed over his protective shell, and died out. When he was done, he looked in the direction he saw Naruto last. But he was gone. He quickly began to perform the hand sighs for his Byakugan, Naruto appeared right beside him. **"RRRAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" **With a loud roar, Naruto delivered a devastating right hook to Hiashi's jaw line. The blow was so powerful, he was sent sliding across the dirt ground, with some blood dripping down the corner of his mouth.

"Don't lay a finger on him, you fucking demon!!!" Naruto turned, and saw a mini army of villagers, carrying pitchforks.

"**Don't interfere, human! This piece of shit is getting what he deserves!" **The blond half demon growled, turning back to Hiashi. His eyes widened when the Hyuuga was no longer in sight. He looked around, but still didn't see him.

"Die demon!!!!!" Suddenly, a large shot of energy was sent from atop a nearby building. Naruto heard his voice and disappeared in a red blur. The attack struck the ground, sending dust and dirt into the air. The villagers choked and coughed, as the dust filled their lungs.

(With the Hyuuga Elders)

"Follow me! Hiashi and Naruto are this way!" Hishi shouted, as a large group of Hyuuga guards followed closely behind him. "Use fatal force if necessary! Hiashi is no longer a member of the Hyuuga clan! Once we capture him, I will PERSONALLY rip those Hyuuga eyes right out of his head….." The old man mumbled that last part to himself. Then, they came across a building with a large hole in it. They stopped to check out what was in it. But when they went to investigate, they found that there was no one there.

(Back with Naruto and Hiashi)

The two ninjas exchanged blow after blow. Naruto came at Hiashi with immense strength. Hiashi countered with focused precision. The two opposite attacks found their marks, with neither gaining the upper hand. Naruto had blood dripping from his mouth, and was covered with bruises from Hiashi's palm strikes. But the Hyuuga wasn't looking at good, either. His body was riddled with claw and scratch marks. Sweat was pouring off Naruto's and Hiashi's heads. Their breathing was loud and felt as if everything was getting heavier. 'This is bad….. I'm getting tired.' Hiashi thought, as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"**Getting tired, Hyuuga?" **The Kyubi carrier shouted in a cocky tone. Hiashi looked at the boy and growled.

"Silence, you outca…."

"**HIASHI!!!!!" **A unfamiliar voice called out, earning Naruto's and Hiashi's attention. They both looked in the direction the voice came from, and were stunned at what they saw. Standing in the middle of the street, was the person the thought to be Hinata, but she was changed. Dark blue chakra radiated off her. Her hair was no longer short, but now long and wavy. But those weren't the things that got their attention. Hinata also had a pair a indigo fox ears, a long indigo fluffy fox tail, razor sharp claws and fangs. Her eyes no longer looked white anymore. Her eyes now had a light purplish glow.

"What the hell are you?!" Hiashi shouted, pointing at his…former daughter. She narrowed her eyes at the man, and growled.

"**I am Hinata Hyuuga…. And I'm here to finish this fight." **Naruto was shocked to see Hinata in such a different form.

'Wh…what happened to her?' Naruto thought in amazement. Then he heard a deep chuckle.

'**How do you like her now, Kit? Pretty cool, huh?' **The caged fox then received a death glare from his host.

'What the hell did you do to her?!!!' The fox looked at him funny, then sighed.

'**Do you remember when I used my chakra to save her life on the mission to the waves?' **Naruto nodded. **'Well…. My red chakra kinda had a side effect. It changed your mate for the better.'**

'No it didn't! now she is going to suffer like me! Why would you do that?!' Naruto cried, clinching his fists in anger. Then, Kyubi plastered the most serious look he ever had to show.

'**No it didn't…. Now you two can suffer TOGETHER. That will prove rather or not she truly loves you. If she stays with you, and doesn't hate you for what happened to her, then she is worthy. If she hates you for what happened, then she isn't worthy…. But in the long run, I helped her exponentially.' **Naruto didn't answer. He understood what the damned fox meant, and didn't disagree. He looked back to see Hinata dropping into her fighting stance. Hiashi narrowed his eyes, and also dropping into the Gentle Fist stance.

"You won't walk away from this fight alive….'' Hiashi said in a emotionless voice. The demonic girl only shook her head in a disagreeing manner.

"**No Hiashi…. You are wrong…" **She spoke in a possessed, yet clam and soft voice. **"You are the one who is going to die. You attacked Naruto…. You abused me and Hanabi because you hated us…. You attacked and killed your own people, just to get to Naruto and me. No. I am going to live for a long time. It is you who will draw the last breath in this fight." **The enraged man shouted in anger and charged his daughter with the intent to kill.

"Die, you worthless bitch!!" He sent a palm strike straight at Hinata's head, hoping it connects. But with lightning fast speed, the girl merely raised her hand and stopped his attack dead in it's tracks. Hiashi grunted, as he tried to pull his wrist from his daughter's hold. But in another flash of light, Hinata delivered a kick to the stomach, which was powered by chakra. The burst of chakra sent Hiashi tumbling on the ground, cradling his gut in shear pain. When he got up to his feet to counter attack, her was gone. Then, a palm strike came from behind and struck him in his back. Even though there was no chakra flowing through her arm, the force itself was enough to knock Hiashi flat on his chest. He looked up, and saw Hinata walking away for him to tend to Naruto. 'You little whore…..'

(With Naruto and Hinata)

Hinata walked over to where Naruto stood, just staring at her. She walking in front of him, with a shy smile on her face. **"Umm…. A…are you alright, N…Naruto?" **She asked, still carrying a stutter. Naruto was almost in a daze. To him, Hinata couldn't look more beautiful. She still had that effect on him to where she could leave him speechless. He regained his concentration, and grinned.

"I…I…. Umm…. Yes. I'm a…alright…." Hinata couldn't help but giggle at how her boyfriend sounded. He blushed, and continued. "H…Hinata…. I'm sorry I made you into t…" He didn't have a chance to finish. Because Hinata immediately locked lips with him, cutting off his sentence. The kiss was quick, but meaningful. She pulled away, and embraced him as if her life depended on it. Tears streamed down her face, and she snuggled her face into Naruto's chest. Her tail wrapped around Naruto's body, and intertwined with his two bushy orange tailed.

"D…don't apologize, N…Naruto…." She whispered as her tears soaked Naruto's torn shirt. "I…I would gladly b…become a outcast if it m…meant I could b…be with you. I don't care. All I w…want is you, and n…nothing else." Tears formed in Naruto's eyes. He bought his arms around Hinata's waist, and connected another passionate kiss on Hinata's lips. The sight of this enraged Hiashi even more. He grabbed his sword, and sent the largest chakra blast at the two.

"DIE!!!!!!" But, before the attack even reached the two, ANOTHER energy blast intercept it. The two attacks canceled the other out, and evaporated into nothing. "Wh…what the hell?!" Hiashi was shocked to see that behind Naruto and Hinata, stood the ENTIRE Hyuuga clan, minas women and children. Hishi and the other leapt down from the building they were standing on, and landed beside Naruto and Hinata.

"Hiashi….." He began, as he pointed the sword he used to deflect Hiashi's attack at him. "You made your last mistake. You attack Naruto Uzumaki, who is considered a HERO in the wave country. You attack your own clan guards. You attack the ANBU who was looking after you. And worst of all…you attacked you own DAUGHTER!!! You are not leaving this fight alive!" But before Hishi had a chance at swing his sword, Naruto grabbed his wrist, stopping him. The elder ninja looked at the boy in confusion.

"No…. I'LL do this one…" He then swiped the sword from Hishi's hands, and looked at it. Then, he began to pump red chakra into the Katana blade. Somehow, the Kyubi's red chakra had a effect on the sword as well. The silver blade turned blood red, the sharp, straight edge of the sword became riddled with sharp ridges. And it grew in length, almost a foot longer. A devilish smile came to Naruto's face. "You are in trouble now, Hiashi…." He hissed. The mad man cried in anger, and sent another blast of chakra at the Kyubi carrier. But, with lightning speed, Naruto swung his blade, creating a HUMONGOUS red chakra strike back. The amount of energy created by Naruto's blade trumped Hiashi's who's disappeared the second it touched Naruto's attack. But Naruto's attack continued, hurtling straight at the Hyuuga. The attack came, and passed right through Hiashi's torso. Then the chakra dissipated into the air immediately after. Everything was quiet. Hiashi just stood there, as if nothing happened. Then, the man dropped to his knees. And when he began to fall forward, his upper half fell backwards. The attack cut straight through Hiashi's stomach, cutting him it two. Blood squirted out of his severed halves, flooding that area with his own blood. It was finally over. Hiashi Hyuuga, the same man who abused Hinata and Hanabi, was finally dead. All of the Hyuuga clansmen were quiet at first, not knowing what to say. They just saw their former leader get slaughtered right in front of their eyes. The sword slowly returned to it's original form, as Naruto's eyes desperately struggled to stay open. He used far too much chakra in that last attack, and was now feeling the after effects. His body went limp, and became like that of a rag doll. He fell forward, but was immediately caught by Hinata and Hishi.

"Get this boy to the hospital at once!" The Hyuuga elder ordered, and he and Hinata handed him off to a group of Hyuuga guards. He then looked at the new Hinata Hyuuga. His gaze caused Hinata to look down in embarrassment. With a heavy sigh, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come, Lady Hinata…. We need to stay close to Naruto. We need to talk after he is feeling better." Hinata nodded, and ran after Naruto.

To Be Continued…..

AWESOME!!!!!! HE'S DEAD!!!! HIASHI IS FINALLY DEAD!!!! Well?!!! How did you all like that?! Wasn't that awesome?! Hinata became a little _foxy _thanks to Kyubi! HAHAHA! Please leave reviews, and check out my other story: When Ninjas Meet Mutants! Naruto/X-Men Evolution crossover!!!


	16. Waking Up

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, and more as I go along.

Rating: M

Author's Notes: WOOHOO!!!! He's dead! Hiashi is finally dead! Hey guys! Thanks for ALL of your reviews! I never imagined this being so popular. Anyway, keep leaving reviews, and I'll try my best to write more often. But I really need to spend some time on my other stories…. PEACE!

Chapter 16: Waking Up

Naruto laid in a hospital room, with tubes and wires attached to him. He used far too much chakra in his fight with Hiashi, and was in a almost mini-coma. The doctors assured everybody he should be awake before the day was over. So Hinata, along with the Hyuuga elders sat in the blonde's room. The transformed Hyuuga sat at his bed, with her head resting on his stomach. She was scared, needless to say. Everything was changing completely. Her father's death…her new appearance…and they needed a new Hyuuga to lead the clan. She was always told that she would one day inherit the clan, but now wasn't the time. "Hinata…" Hishi broke the silence that filled the room. The girl turned, and send a emotionless stare at the older man. "We need to discuss what…happened to you today." His voice was calm and collected. "I fear this new appearance will bring much distain towards you and this family. I feel, as does my fellow elders, we should find a way to change you back. It should…."

"No…." A tears ran down Hinata's cheek as she whispered that. "I want t…to be with N…Naruto, and go through what he was forced to all his life." Looks were exchanged from elder to elder at the future heir's response. Her new fox-like tail found it's way onto Naruto, and coiled on his chest. "He s…saved me from dying, u…using the Kyubi's ch…chakra. H…how could I change wh…what is a sign of wh…what he did for me?" Her voice was cracking up, as she tried to talk while sobbing. "H…he was hated h…his entire life f…for something that was never his fault. He d…deserved better th…then what he got. He was alone all his life…. But now I c…can be there for him. I…I can be the o…only one that will even know h…how it feels to be hated for b…being different. I…." That was when something happened that the fox girl didn't expect. A soft and gentle hand came to rest on her shoulders. She looked, and saw Hishi and the other elders with tired smiles on their faces.

"Then it shall be…. Lady Hinata."

(Inside Naruto's Mind)

Naruto was in the familiar flooded chamber where the fox sat. With a mile long grin on his face, Kyubi snickered at his host. **"Boy…you sure showed him, didn't you Kit?" **Naruto looked at his tenant, and sighed a heavy sigh.

"Yeah…I guess I did." Kyubi frowned at the unsatisfied tone in Naruto's voice.

"**You really shouldn't have used so much of my chakra, Kit…. Your mate is out there crying for you…. And don't worry about her. She rather likes this new version of herself." **Naruto only looked down, still not liking what was happening. With a heavy groan, the demon continued. **"I already told you…. She doesn't hate….."**

"I KNOW!" The boy shouted at the top of his lungs. "But she shouldn't! She shouldn't forgive me for turning her into a freak like me! I made her a demon just like me! Now she is going to be miserable just like I was!" Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he continued. "How could I ever deserve anyone like her, when the entire village hates me and wishes for my death?! I would never want her to go through that like I did!"

"**Would you rather her be DEAD?!" **The angry fox growled back. The concept of Hinata being dead literally left Naruto without a word to say. **"That's what I thought…. You need to realize that things could always be worse." **And much to the fox's pleasure, Naruto whipped the tears from his eyes and nodded. **"Good…….. Now go back to her, Kit. She is waiting for you…."**

(Back in The Hospital Room)

'N…Naruto….' Hinata's head was still resting on Naruto's stomach. The Hyuuga elders decided to give the two kids alone, and told Hinata not to stay too long. "I l…love you so much, N…Naruto…." A few stray tears ran down both eyes, only to be whipped away from a unexpected hand. Hinata's eyes snapped open at the sight of Naruto's hand whipping her face clean. She looked up, and was met with the caring red eyes of Naruto.

"Please…don't cry, Hinata….." The blond boy spoke in a loving voice. "Someone as sweet as your should never shed tears because of me…. Especially when nothing is wrong with me." Emotions took over, and Hinata leapt atop Naruto and administered a passionate kiss. Her tears ran from her eyes, and ran onto Naruto's face. Hinata brought her arms around Naruto's neck, as he in turn wrapped his arms around her waist. The two stayed locked together for what seemed like hours…but in reality was only a mere few minutes. They separated, with their faces soaked in the other's tears. The two then stared into the other's eyes, as if they fell in love all over again. There was a long silence, with the only sound in the room being their soft breathing.

"N…Naruto…." Hinata began, as she snuggled her face into the crook of Naruto's neck. Her voice was now no louder then a whisper, which was spoken ever so softly into his ear. "I missed you so much…. I thought I w…was going to l…lose you…" Another kiss was delivered by Naruto, in a comforting gesture.

"I would never leave you, Hinata. I love you too much to even consider it…." That was all Hinata could take. She buried her face into Naruto's chest, and cried. So many emotions were running through that room. And Naruto held Hinata like he never held her before. Their tails intertwined, as their embrace grew tighter. And as Hinata's crying continued, Naruto's eyes began to tear up.

"Shhh….. It's O.K, Hinata. I am here to be with you, and help you through this…. You don't need to cry anymore…." Naruto began to stroke the back of Hinata's now long and flowing hair. Then, the excitement finally caught up to Hinata, and she felt her eye lids were growing heavy.

"Naruto…. I am very tired…." She said in a soft yawn. The Kyubi carrier smiled, and pulled his blankets over the both of them. With a understanding grin on his face.

"Yeah…I would think so." Hinata then snuggled her face into his chest again.

"Good night, Naruto…" Hinata whispered.

"Good night, Hinata…" The blond replied, as his eyes began to get heavier. It wasn't more then five minutes later when they both were asleep in another's arms.

(The Next Morning)

It was 6 in the morning, and Naruto was the first to stir. Little beams of sunlight came through the half closed window shades. His eyes scanned the room, so he could remember where he was. When he remembered what happened the night before, he glanced down at the warm figure up next to him. He saw Hinata, with her hair all messy and in her face, and with her face buried in his chest. She was literally clinging to him, with her claws gently digging into his sides. 'Wow…. She looks beautiful…' Naruto thought as he pushed away her now bushy indigo hair from out her face. Her mouth was slightly opened, allowing you to see her new canines. With a smile on his face, Naruto bent down and kissed her, ever so slightly on the lips. She didn't stir…. Only snuggled closer into his chest as she slept. The blond chuckled as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep. But before he had a chance to sleep some more, a soft voice brought him back.

"Good morning, N…Naruto…." His eyes snapped open, and went down to his side. There Hinata laid, with her eyes half opened and with a tired smile on her face. "I can really g…get used to w…waking up next to you." Her face took a reddish hue at the statement.

"Good morning, Hinata…" Naruto replied. The two fell silent, not wanting to say anything to ruin this moment. Without saying a word, Naruto bent down and locked lips with his girlfriend. Hinata closed her eyes, and moaned into the kiss.

"Good morning, you two." Naruto's and Hinata's eyes popped open, and looked in the direction the familiar voice was coming from. And there, standing in the doorway stood Kurenai sensei with a mile long grin on her face. The older woman then waltzed her way into the room and took a seat next to their bed. Hinata frantically hid underneath the covers, scared of what her sensei would think of her now. At the sight of Hinata's fright, a frown came to Kurenai's face. "What is wrong, dear?"

"I…I don't w…want you seeing m…me like this…." Hinata's voice was shaky and unsure. Silently, the Jonin cursed Hiashi for what HE did to his daughter. Her only regret about his death was that he didn't suffer enough. From what the Hyuuga elders told her, Hiashi probably didn't suffer for long. But with a loud sigh, she walked up to them and placed her hand on where she thought Hinata's head was.

"Hinata…. Hishi already told me about you…changes. But please don't be scared. I won't treat you any different then before you changed…. I promise." She reassured, in a motherly tone. A few seconds passed before Hinata slowly began to pull down the blanket. Inch by painful inch, the covers slid down, showing Hinata's new animalistic features. Her fluffy fox ears bounced up when there was no longer any blanket holding them down. Her long windy tail popped into sight as she sat up. Her now long and flowing indigo hair hung past her shoulder, and covered half her face from Kurenai's prying eyes. And her larger canines bit down on her lower lip, nervous of what would be the first words to come from her sensei's mouth. And to her surprise, it wasn't fear induced words. "You look absolutely adorable, Hinata…. Especially when paired up with Naruto." Kurenai giggled when the two reacted to her reply. Though deep down, Naruto knew that their sensei would be the last to act with distain towards Hinata. After all, she put up with Naruto, who was pretty nasty in the beginning.

"Where is Shino?" Naruto asked as he looked around the room for sight or smell of the bug user. Kurenai sighed and looked at her student.

"Shino sends his regards. But his parents urged him to stay in the Aburame complex to prepare for the exams…. Are you two still feeling up to it?" Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. It was as if they were talking through their eyes, because they both came to a conclusion without breathing a single word before.

"I still want to take this years exams. I still have a score to settle with some former classmates." Naruto growled, as he popped his knuckles at the thought of how them two of them teased and ridiculed him while in the academy. Those two were obviously Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. For years…he waited for a good excuse to seriously hurt both of them without getting in trouble. And the exams were the place to do it. He then looked at Hinata, waiting for her answer.

"I…. Umm…. I still want t…to take the exams…. I want to p…prove myself to everybody th…that I can be a e…effective ninja." Her sensei and Naruto smiled brightly at her reasons. It wasn't for revenge, like Naruto. It was solely to show her strong side. And thanks to her new form, that strong side just got stronger. With a approving grin, Kurenai stood up, and began to walk out the door.

"Good. I will see you all tomorrow. We need to discuss your guys' training for then next few days. We only have five more days of free time before the exams begin, so we'll have to cover a lot of g…."

"U….umm….. Kurenai sensei?" The woman's sentence was cut short when her quiet student decided to jump in. Kurenai turned with a raised eyebrow. "Umm…. I…I would like for N…Naruto to train m…me. If it is O.K w…with you." Curious for her shy student's reasoning, the Jonin turned, walked back to her seat and sat down.

"Explain…." Was all she said, before going into the "Thinking Man" pose. Hinata stammered, but eventually explained her reason.

"I…. umm…. I believe s…since I know how to f…fight with the G…Gentle Fist technique…. And I d…don't know how to u…use my new powers, Naruto could t…train me. Is th…that O.K?" And Kurenai had to admit, she didn't think about that at first. She totally forgot about the demon's chakra, and how she has a small portion of it now. Kurenai nodded her head understandingly.

"I agree. The Kyubi's chakra combined with your family's fighting stance will need Naruto to help you understand. I'm sorry for not pointing that out sooner….." She then tried again to leave the room. And once again, she stopped at the doorway. "Fine then, meet me and Shino in the park in five days time. There, we will head to the exam building….. Good luck, you two." And with that said, the Jonin left the two alone. With a heavy yawn, Naruto looked at the clock that was hanging over the door way. 8:46am.

"Well…. We might as well get started now." He pulled the blankets off from himself and Hinata.

"R…right." Was all Hinata said, as she walked hand in hand outside with Naruto, prepared to deal with the outraged civilians.

To Be Continued…..

Hey there, everybody! How did you all like that chapter?! I know you all will hate this, but the next chapter will take place five days from now. I will give you the lowdown on the five days, and just get started on the EXAMS!!!!! And I must say I already have some wicked sh** planned! Hope to hear from you! Oh! And don't forget to leave some reviews for some of my other stories! And I apologize on this chapter being short, too. I had a LOT of stuff planned, and didn't want this chapter to drag on. Besides, I have homework tonight and NEED to get it done. You all can understand where I am coming from right? Anyway….. PEACE!!!


	17. The Tests Begin

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, and more as I go along.

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Hey y'all!!! How are you liking the story so far? Is it to your liking? I hope so, because I feel this story is about to get a whole lot better as the teams go through the exams! Leave lots of reviews!

Chapter 17: The Tests Begin

Kurenai and Shino stood in the middle of the park, waiting for the last two members. Shino was informed about Hinata becoming a half demon during the Hiashi fight, and was told not to think any differently towards either of his teammates. And obviously, telling him that was basically a waste of breath. He was grown up thinking that way, so it was a giving he wasn't going to think anything harsh or harmful towards Naruto or Hinata. In the week of training, Shino's clan taught him a very effective move of the Aburame clan. And while it was against his nature…Shino felt quite eager to show it off. 'What is taking them so long? They should've been here by now.' The Jonin thought, looking around for any sign of the two. "I hope they didn't forget about the exams…. If they are late, they won't be able t…."

"Don't worry, sensei. We wouldn't miss this for the world." Her sentence was interrupted by a familiar voice from behind. Kurenai and Shino turned, to see both Naruto and Hinata standing behind them. But they weren't wearing what they usually wore. Naruto now wore a black kimono, with illustrations of red flames going down the legs. Hinata, instead of her coat and slacks, now wore a white kimono, with the illustrations of black dragons winding up and down the front and back. And Naruto also had a Katana sword attached to his waist. Kurenai smiled as she scanned her student's new wardrobe.

"Wow. You two look quite stunning." Hinata giggled.

"Th…thank you, sensei. Th…they were gifts f…from my clan. They in…insisted we wear th…them at the exams." Shino's eye drifted to the Katana sword that was attached to the blonde's waist.

"Where did you obtain that sword? It looks like the type of sword only awarded to high ranking Hyuuga clan members." Naruto glanced down at his blade, and chuckled.

"This is Hiash's blade. After the elder Hyuuga clansmen saw how much power I could shoot out, they thought it was best that I take it to the exams….. Sweet, huh?" Shino raised a eyebrow, but nodded. "And I taught Hinata all about how to move with her new body. Now she is as fast as I am, and just as fierce." Hinata giggled and looked down, flattered. Kurenai chuckled at her still shy student.

"You look beautiful, Hinata. And that kimono only adds to it…. You too, Naruto. You look more serious wearing that…and more handsome." Naruto uncharacteristically chuckled, blushed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassing pleasure. But now wasn't the time to goof off. "But we need to stop, and go to the examination building. We will catch up after the first part of the exams." The three nodded, and began walking.

(20 Minutes Later)

The team arrived at the huge examination building on the outskirts of the village. It was at least five stories high, 100ft-by-200ft in length and width(Don't call me on that…it is just a rough estimate). There were some ninjas outside the entrance, talking to one another. They were ninjas from the village hidden in the sound, and all of the had face masks and camouflage scarves. When Naruto and Hinata were spotted nearing them, they immediately stopped talking. Kurenai stood back, allowing her team to go on ahead without her. She also wanted to see how Naruto and Hinata would asked with other ninjas without her being there. The blond caught the uneasy looks that were being sent his and Hinata's way, and returned the looks with a glare of his own. Said sound ninjas stepped aside, not wanting to get on his bad side. "Good choice…." Naruto growled, as he and his team walked pass them and entered the large building. Kurenai allowed herself to laugh at this.

"Heh…. Looks like Ibiki is going to have his hands full with MY team…" She then preformed some hands signs, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(Inside)

Team 8 entered through the large door, and were quite surprised at how many ninjas were taking the tests this year. There had to be somewhere to 100 to 150 ninjas in that large exam room, a lot from different villages. The second they passed through the doors, every single ninja turned their attention to them. Hinata got nervous at the large amount of attention she was getting, and held Naruto's hand tightly. But Naruto was used to the attention, and growled loudly. "What are you losers looking at?!" Most of the ninjas glared at that statement, while some looked away in fear.

"Well…. It's nice to see you and your loser team is here this year. I was afraid you would chicken out." The familiar voice sparked a sudden rage in Naruto's stomach. He turned, and saw Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno walking in their direction. Sasuke was smirking smugly, with Sakura clinging to his arms in pure bliss. But as team 7 neared, the pink haired kunoichi in training noticed…who she believed to be Hinata.

"I…is that you, Hinata?" She asked, as she rubbed her eyes in disbelief. The shy Hyuuga heir cleared her throat, and nodded.

"Yes, Sakura. It is me." Needless to say, team 7 was struck speechless. Kiba rubbed his eyes, while his little dog Akamaru walked up and sniffed her. After a few sniffs, the white puppy yipped, and trotted back to his master. Kiba understood what the dog was saying, and glared at Naruto.

"What did you do to her, you freak?" He growled, as he began to take steps towards the blond boy. But before Naruto could counter, Hinata spoke in a voice, with a little anger in it.

"He saved my life more then once. This new appearance is a living testament to it. So don't you ever talk to my Naruto like that again…. Or I'll make you sorry you even did." This new side of the once normally shy and quiet girl blew team 7...and even her own team away. The Inuzuka boy's eyes widened at the threat, and stepped backwards. And before anyone could say anything else, another voice joined in.

"Did she just say "MY" Naruto?!" Team 7 and 8 turned to see Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi walking their way. Ino was eyeballing Hinata's new look, Shikamaru was looking into the crowd of ninja after seeing a very attractive blond sand kunoichi that caught his attention. And while Chouji was surprised to see Hinata's change, he was also inhaling a bag of chips. While in the academy, Hinata and Ino were kinda close, and were kinda like friends. So Hinata smiled softly and waved at the Yamanaka. "Well? What did you mean "MY" Naruto?" The Hyuuga heir blushed, and did what Naruto did and scratched that back of her head.

"Umm…. H…he's my b…boyfriend, now." Ino's and Sakura's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the hearing of this. And when they began asking questions, Hinata sighed, and started to tell them how it all happened.

(One Explanation Later)

"And th…that is how I b…became what I am n…now." Ino and almost reduced to tears, while Sakura looked away in discussed.

"I…I'm so sorry your father did that to you and your little sister, Hinata…" The blond girl began in a sincere tone. "Why didn't you tell anyone? I'm sure my father would've done something after hearing what he was doing to you guys." Hinata looked down, knowing why she didn't tell anyone. Ino saw this looked, and sighed. "You were afraid that no one would believe you, and that Hiashi would've beaten you two even more if he found out you tried to tell, weren't you?" Hinata nodded, and held Naruto's hand even tighter.

"Serves that bastard right…" Chouji grunted, as he began another bag of chips. "If my pops found out he was doing that to you and Hanabi, he'd have the entire Akimichi clan on him in a heartbeat." Hinata smiled at the plumped boy's statement.

"Thank you Chouji…." But Sasuke only laughed at this.

"Boo Hoo….. Lets all feel sorry for the worthless Hyuuga girl…" He began sarcastically, enraging Naruto. "What do you expect from a treacherous clan like that of the Hyuuga? If you ask me, he should've just killed Hi….." Before he could finish, Naruto slammed his body against the wall. He then held him in place with his forearm, and pointed his sharp Katana blade right at his throat.

"If you ever say anything like that again, I swear I will gut you like a fish…. And unlike with Hiashi, I like make sure you suffer." The last Uchiha gulped, but was eventually saved by Kiba, who leapt at Naruto.

"You dirty little…." But it was counter-productive, since Naruto disappeared right before Kiba tacked him. Instead, the Inuzuka boy slammed right in to his teammates stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Sasuke coughed and gasped for air, as Kiba hopped back to his feet. But before he could continue, and loud boom came from the front of the class. Smoke slowly engulfed the room, blinding everybody. Cough filled the room, when a loud voice was heard over the wheezing.

"O.K, you maggots!!! Listen up!!" As the smoke cleared, a large, muscular man was revealed, with a huge group of Chunin ninjas behind him. He wore a pair of black sandals, black pants, black Chunin vest, a long black trench coat, and a black leaf village protector bandana. "I am Ibiki Morino!! And I am your instructor of the first part of the exams!!" He then noticed that a fight was about to break out, and appeared next to the Genin teams. He looked at the winded Uchiha, then to Naruto. "If I didn't know any better…I'd say you two were about to fight before the exams began. That is a risky move, Uzumaki. You could be disqualified for that." He warned him in a dark voice. But the blond wasn't intimidated by the large man.

"That prick of a Uchiha had it coming." He growled, as he slid his sword back into it's sheath. The Jonin was somewhat surprised when the mere Genin didn't show any signs of fear at his arrival. So Ibiki chuckled. But the wounded Uchiha only glared holes into the Kyubi carrier.

'Laugh it up, you worthless demon carrier…. But by the time this is over, you will be begging for your life. And by the end, I will make your and your girlfriend's tails into scarves! I swear it!' Sasuke growled in his head, as Sakura helped him to his feet. Ibiki then turned back to all of the other students, and took a heavy breath.

"O.K! I want all of you to go to a Chunin, and find out where you sit! In a few minutes, we will begin the written part of the exam!" There was a long awkward silence in the room, when Kiba broke it.

"WHAT?! There is a written part to the exam?!" The feral boy shouted in miserably. Ibiki chuckled at the way the Inuzuka reacted, and nodded his head.

"Yes…. To make sure we get only the best ninjas of the second part, we will weed out the weak and stupid. Now, go and find out where you sit." Kiba's head dropped, since he was terrible at paper tests. When everybody were finding out where they sat, Hinata gave Naruto a long kiss on the lips. Ino squealed happily at the cute sight. And when they parted, Hinata smiled.

"Th…that was for good luck…" Naruto smiled back, and chuckled.

"Thanks…. That should help." He said, as he and Hinata went to find out where they sat. but unbeknownst to the two, they were being watched from a far by another Hyuuga. This boy had long black hair, and wore his head protector on his forehead. With him, was a girl with hair up in two buns, and another boy wearing a neon green body suit, and had his hair done in a bowl cut style.

'My, my, my….. Lady Hinata looks pretty care free, doesn't she?' He thought bitterly, as he and his team went to find where they sat. 15 minutes passed, and everybody were seated in their seats. Naruto was seated right up front, and were surrounded by ninjas he never met before. Shino was sitting in the middle, next to a sound kunoichi with really long black hair, named Kin. Hinata was sitting right next to Ino, whom sat near the back left corner. Shikamaru sat in the corner in the front, coincidently right next to the blond sand kunoichi from before, who was called Temari. Sasuke and Sakura also coincidently were seated right next to one another, whom were sitting a few rows behind Naruto. And Chouji sat in the right corner, next to this weird sand ninja with red hair, black make-up around his eyes, and a tattoo on his forehead that said "Love". the blond sand kunoichi looked over to Shikamaru, and smiled devilishly.

'Hmm…. Look at this guy.' She giggled in her mind, as Shikamaru locked gazes with her. He raised a eyebrow, and spoke in a low tone.

"Why were you watching our teams earlier?" Temari shrugged.

"None of your business, pineapple head. Just don't get in my way, and things will go by a lot smoother." She growled, as Ibiki stood up in front of the class.

"O.K!! Listen up, your maggots! This test will consist of 10 questions! You will have a hour to complete the first nine! And after we weed out all the losers, we'll give it to you all who is still here by then!" All of the ninjas began to whisper to one another, not knowing what he was talking about. "Let me clarify…. If you aye caught cheating, you and your team will be disqualified!! You are allowed to be caught cheating three five times before being sent out of here! If you are disqualified, you and your team will remain Genins until next year, went the next exams will begin!" Temari raised her hand. "Yes? What is it, girl?"

"Why are you guys waiting to give us the tenth question after the time is up?" The Jonin chuckled.

"You'll see…. IF you are still here when it is asked." He then looked at the clock. 12:00pm. "BEGIN!!!!" Everybody turned their tests over, and began scanning with it. Up front, Ibiki sat in his chair with his feet on his desk. He pulled his bandana over his eyes to take a nap. 'Well…might as well get some Zs in while they get going…. I should have…..' His thoughts were interrupted when a paper airplane flew in and got stuck in his left nostril. He snorted and bolted up in his seat. Some of the class snickered at this. Ibiki unfolded the paper airplane, to find a fully completed test, signed: Naruto Uzumaki. "H…how the hell…" He began, staring straight at the blond boy in the front of the room. Naruto had a cocky grin on his face.

"There is a few "Perks" to having a all knowing fox demon in you head, you know?" He answered in a smug voice. "And you are setting a bad example for all of us by sleeping in class." Some Genins, and even some Chunins found that very humorous, and laughed out loud. Ibiki frowned at them, and turned his attentions back to the test.

'All are correct…..' He then looked back at Naruto, who leaned back in his chair, with his feet resting on the desk. "You smart-ass……" Ibiki grumbled as he placed Naruto's completed test in the bind.

To Be Continued…….

HAHAHAAHAHA!!!!! Now wasn't that just hilarious?! Naruto totally showed Ibiki who is the boss! How did you all like that chapter?! Are you all happy with the changes I made with Naruto and Hinata?! I hope so! Anyway…I really need to get back to my homework. I am failing Biology, and the first quarter ends this Thursday. Hope to get lots of reviews for this one! Till next time, Kiddies! PEACE!!!!!!

PS…. Please check out my other story, Son of a Mercenary! I finally have chapter 37 up, after…like a whole month of no updates! PEACE…..AGAIN!!!!!!!


	18. Tenth Question and the Forest of Death

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, and more as I go along.

Rating: M

Chapter 18: Tenth Question and the Forest of Death

A half a hour passed since the test began, and teams were dropping like flies. "Numbers 56, 89, and 21! Your team is disqualified! Please leave now!" So went in silence…while some were dragged kicking and screaming that they were innocent. The remaining ninjas just kept their heads down, not wanting to get caught NOT looking at their papers. Because, if you so much as look in any direction, the instructors will count that as cheating. So putting simply…they were VERY strict. But Naruto didn't need to worry about looking around. Since he was finished with his test, he had no need to cheat. He just sat in he chair, and looked at Hinata. Smiling, he drifted into a day dreaming like state.

'Man…. She looks so…..'

'**You sure taught Ibiki who's boss, didn't you Kit?' **Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when Kyubi decided to make himself known.

'H…huh? What? Ah…yeah. Totally…' Naruto answered in a jumbled up voice. He was too busy watching Hinata to pay attention to anything the Kyubi had to say. With a smirk on his face, the demon fox laughed aloud.

'**HAHAHA! You are so whipped, Kit! You two got together, a little more then a week ago, and she already has you by a leash! You crack me up!' **Naruto snapped out of his daydreaming and frowned.

'Shut up, Kyubi! I am not whipped!' But the demon fox had more to say.

'**Don't get me wrong Kit…. If you were to be someone's pet, I am glad it would be her. But you are literally drooling over her 24/7!'**

'YOU WANTED ME TO BE WITH HER!!!! NOW YOU ARE SAYING I AM LIKING HER TOO MUCH?! MAKE UP YOUR MIND!!!' Naruto screamed in his head, as he noticed another ninja team being sent out. This time, one of the Genins tried to fight off a instructor to stay…. Big mistake. If you even touch a instructor in any way, you are punished right there on the spot. This time, two more instructors ganged up on the rambunctious ninjas, and tackled him to the ground. There, they beat him mercilessly, until he was unconscious. The ninjas didn't even have to turn around to know what was happening. So they stayed glued to their work. But surprisingly, Naruto wasn't the only one that was finished with his test. Shikamaru sat in his chair, sleeping on his fully completed test.

'Still a lazy asshole….' Naruto thought to himself, he looked back to the clock, and saw that there was only 15 minutes of the test left. By now, 1/4 of the class was disqualified. But surprisingly, ALL of the rocky Genins teams were still accounted for. 'This is perfect…. Now I can get back at all of those assholes who picked on my in the academy! Especially the Sasuke prick!' The blond boy thought angrily, as he sent a glare at the raven haired Uchiha. Sasuke looked up, and locked glared with Naruto.

'Just you wait, Kyubi carrier…. I will kill you and your pathetic girlfrie….'

"You! Uchiha! Eyes on your own work! Minus two points!" A instructor shouted, marking deductions on a piece of paper. Sasuke growled, and looked back down to his test. Naruto snickered at this.

'Serves you right, you fag. But when I ever get the change, you are so dead for threatening Hinata….' Time passed, and pretty soon, time was out. Ibiki took a deep breath, and stood up.

"Time is up, you maggots! Put down your pencils!" Everybody immediately dropped their pencils and looked at the Jonin. "The tenth question will now be given! But before we continue, I would like to start by congratulating all who stuck around this far. This is, by far, the most teams that ever managed to stay. But there is going to be something different about this year's question. If you get it right, you and your team will go on to the next part of the exam…. But if you get the question wrong…then you and your team will be disqualified, and will NEVER be able to take the Chunin exam ever again! Ever!" Needless to say, the entire class's faces dropped to the tables.

"WHAT?!?! You mean…our futures as ninjas will all depend on this single FUCKING question?!" Kiba shouted in disbelief. Ibiki found how the Inuzuka is the only student there to speak up funny.

"That is correct, Mr. Inuzuka. It is a risky decision…but it must be made. Either you could risk it all and go for it, or you could quite, and take the exams next year. If you don't like it, too bad!" Temari slammed her hand on the table in anger.

"This is bullshit! You can't do this, and you know it!" Ibiki chuckled evilly.

"Oh yes I can, Ms. Temari. My class, my rules." The sand kunoichi growled, and took her seat again, waking Shikamaru. With that taken care of, the Jonin turned back to the rest of the class.

"For all who don't wish to attempt to answer the tenth question, raise your hand now!" At first, no one raised their hand. But hesitantly, one Genin slowly raised his hand. A instructor noted the number.

"Numbers 18, 37, and 29! Your team is disqualified! Please leave the classroom immediately!"

"Sh…Shijinko…Iyamina…. I am s…sorry…" The Genin whispered as he and his team walked out.

"Don't sweat dude…. I was just about to raise my hand." His teammate replied.

"Yeah…. Me too." The other answered, scratching the back of her head. And after them, more team began to quit. Now, after all of the people who wanted to quit did, only half of the class were left. And after scanning the class room a couple of times, Ibiki began.

"O.K you maggots! Listen up! Here comes the tenth question….." Everybody was standing up, waiting for the all mighty tenth question. Everyone tense, because of the seriousness of the risk. Either go one, or stay a lousy Genin for the rest of their lives. "Congratulations, you all pass the first part of the Chunin exams…" Ibiki finished with a warm smile. You could've dropped a pin, and hear it with how quiet the room got. Everyone was stunned to hear what they just heard.

"Wh…what?" Naruto asked, while he cleaned out his ears. Ibiki chuckled, and nodded his head.

"You heard right. You all passed the first part of the exams." When nobody cared to respond, the Jonin continued. "This part of the exam wasn't to see how smart you are…. It was to see how well you all were able to gather information. So we were basically seeing how well you all could…ahem…_cheat_." Naruto laughed out loud at this. He found it funny that a test to become a Chunin actually WANTED you to cheat off others. The irony wasn't lost on him. "So…I placed a few Chunin in the group who all ready knew all the answers." A few people smiled and raised their hands, letting everyone know who they really were. But something wasn't clear for Temari. She raised her hand. "Yes?"

"What was with the tenth question? All of those Genins quit, because they thought they were going to be booted." Ibiki snapped his fingers at the last thing she said.

"Right there. Because those ones were SCARED. I only take the ones who would risk staying a Genin for the rest of their lives. Because to a ninja, staying a Genin for life and dying are considered similar things. I want ninjas who are brave, and ones that can that could use their skill to gather enemy information. Because some missions, as you all get older, will require you to infiltrate enemy lines and steal valuable information…. Does that answer your question, Temari?" She nodded. Suddenly, Naruto heard something coming from outside.

"Incoming….." Ibiki raised a eyebrow at this statement. Then, out of nowhere, a girl came crashing through the windows. Glass shattered everywhere, and startled the entire class…except Naruto. A girl, estimated to be in her early twenties, stood in front of the class. She wore a long, brown trench coat, a mini skirt, ninja sandals, and a fishnet shirt. She wore her purple hair in a pony tail, and had a mischievous grin on her face.

"O.K, you maggots! I am Anko Mitarashi! I will be your instructor for the next part of the exams! For all of you still here, prepare for the hardest five days in you entire fucking lives! Are you all ready?! ALRIGHT! Follow me!!" No one did anything. All the Genins just stared at the seemingly insane kunoichi in front of them. Naruto, seeing his perfect opportunity, decided to speak up to her.

"Sorry…. He already called us Maggots. So you calling us that isn't as effective anymore. But nice try with the whole "Busting through the window" thing. You managed to scare all the others. So be proud of that." Everybody snickered, even the instructors and Ibiki couldn't help it. Anko blushed, and walked in front of the mouthy teen.

"You have a lot of balls to talk to the legendary Anko like that, little boy…" She growled, standing right in front of Naruto, who was leaning back in his seat with his feet on the desk. He smirked.

"You are legendary? The only thing I know you for is that you enjoy breaking perfectly good windows." This time, the entire room erupted in laughter. Before Anko had a chance to jump at the smart-ass teen, Ibiki placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just walk away, Anko. He got me too…so it would just be better if you just let it go." The mad kunoichi then sent a look at Naruto saying "I will deal with you later…." Anko then cleared her voice, and turned to the rest of the class.

"O.K, you Shit-kickers!" She began with a NEW nickname. " You and your teem is to report to training ground 84 in one hour! If you aren't there by then, you will be disqualified!" And with that said, Anko then disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving everybody in confusion. Naruto, with a confident look on his face, stood up from his chair, and stood in front of the colossus man known as Ibiki. The blond Genin then reached out, and shook Ibiki's hand.

"This was really entertaining, Ibiki…but I don't think me or my team will be taking this test again. Because if this was supposed to be challenging, then me and my team will have no problems finishing the rest of the exam. But thanks for the test." Even though what Naruto was saying was entirely based on sarcasm, Ibiki smirked.

"What ever you say, you cocky little bastard…." That earned a few snickers from the remaining class. Naruto, along with Hinata and Shino, exited the classroom, so to be followed by the other teams.

(One Hour Later)

All of the remaining ninja teams arrived at the appointed meeting spot, training field 84. It was fenced off, with a sign that read:

**Warning!!! Danger!!!! Enter at your own risk!!!!**

Everyone gulped after reading this. And it wasn't as much as a field. It was more like a fucking forest. The sound of birds and snakes were heard from inside it. And again, Anko appeared in a large puff of smoke. She noticed all of the scared faces of the Genins, and laughed manically, just to add to it. "Welcome to the Forest of Death, maggots. And after a day in there, you will see why it is called that." Some kids shuttered, while Naruto smiled cockily.

"Hmm…. I think the name "Forest of Death" is kind of self-explanatory, don't you think?" And instead of getting mad, the Jonin smirked at the response.

"You just love talking, don't you, you stupid little…." Then, with lightning speed, sent a kunai straight at Naruto. But, before anyone could see it, Naruto reached out, grabbed it before it could reach him, and sent it back at Anko. And as if it was a gust of wind, it passed right by Anko's face. Wide eyed, Anko felt something warm running down her face. She touched her face, and looked to see a little blood on it.

"You should work on your aim and speed. If you practice a little more, you might be…."

"SHUT UP!" Anko shouted, blushing with embarrassment. She couldn't believe it! She was being embarrassed by a GENIN! She was a Jonin. It was disgraceful. But she dusted herself off, and continued. "Anyway, this is where you will be performing the second part of the Chunin exam. You will have to go in, survive in there for at least five days, and make it to the Chunin exam building in the middle. But be careful…. The animals in there aren't really friendly with people…if you catch my drift." She again, chuckled mischievously when she saw most of the Genins started to sweat. "Your objective is to get THESE from another team." She then reached into her pockets, and pulled out two scrolls, labeled "Earth" and "Heaven". "You and your team will have one of these, and will have to get the other one from another team." She then started handing out packets to some ninjas.

"Wh…what are these f…for?" Hinata asked as Anko handed her a packet. Anko was kind of surprised when she saw how the Hyuuga looked, but quickly mastered her facial expression.

"This is so we aren't held liable if you DIE during the second part of the exams." Sweat started to form on Hinata's face at that last statement. Naruto, seeing this, reached out and held her hand. She looked at him, and saw a comforting smile on his face. She blushed, and snuggled her head on his shoulder. Seeing this, Anko couldn't help but find the two of them adorable.

'That's cute….' She thought as she passed out all of the other papers. About 15 minutes later, after all of the papers were sighed and handed back, Anko began to pass out scrolls. Team 8 ended up receiving a Heaven scroll. Then, every team was sent to separate gates along the large fence surrounding the humongous forest. Then, Anko waited for her watch to make it to the desired time. Five seconds later, when the watch struck 11, Anko exclaimed. "O.K, YOU MAGGOTS!!! THE SECOND PART OF THE EXAMS WILL NOW BEGIN!!!" All of the gates opened, and out rushed out of the gates. The most dangerous part of the exam…has just began.

To Be Continued……

Hey! How did you all like this chapter?! I hope you don't complain about this one being another cliffhanger. This was a accidental Cliffhanger No Jutsu….. But hey, I also finally updated my story Meeting Your Demon! Check it out after leaving a review for this story! Till next time, kiddies! PEACE!!!!!!! And I also have another poll opened on my Profile! Check it out!


	19. Into the Forest

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, and more as the story progresses.

Rating: M

Author's Notes: YO!!!! So sorry that it took me so damn long to update this here story…. I got obsessed with my newest story, Toad The X Man. A X-Men Evolution story. Hope you all take the time out of your busy day to check it out when you are finished with this one. And I have a new poll opened up on my profile. It about rather of not to make Shino a half-demon, like Naruto did for Hinata. Hope to hear from all of you! PEACE!!

Chapter 19: Into the Forest

An hour has passed since Anko announced the official beginning of the Chunin exam. Many ninja teams entered the deep, dark forest with only one objective in mind: Get a scroll…by any means necessary. Naruto and his team stealthily leapt through the thick and humid forest. Hinata took point, using her Byakugan to look ahead. Naruto and Shino weren't far behind. Because of her new found abilities, Hinata's original abilities were increased ten fold. Her reflexes and speed were now increased immensely. Put simply…she was now, in Naruto's term: One badass Foxgirl. While she still kept her shy and timid demeanor, she was now trained to kill without hesitation. "You see anything Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata raised her arm up into the air, causing the two boys behind her to stop immediately.

"Yes….." She whispered, focusing her "All seeing eyes" at the nearby Genin ninja team. They appeared to be from the village hidden in the sand. "I see three ninjas from the hidden sand village…" She then focused closer, and saw the scroll that team possessed. It was a heaven scroll, just like their own. "They have a heaven scroll…like we do." She and Shino breathed, but Naruto didn't let down his guard.

"I say we kill them. The more ninja teams we kill, the less people we'll have to worry about in the third part of the exam." He sneered, scraping his sharp claws against the tree and his team was hiding in. Shino raised a eyebrow at his teammate's suggestion.

"While your assumption about there being less combatants after performing that action is true…you are over looking one critical thing, Naruto. The more we go out of the way looking for a fight, the more likely it will be that we will end up confronting more then we can comprehend. I feel we should avoid any ninjas with the heaven scrolls, and focus more of our attention on the enemies with the earth scrolls." Naruto frowned and turned to the bug user.

"What's the matter? You afraid my, the Kyubi carrier can't handle a puny Genin team?" The Aburame shook his head, reassuring Naruto.

"I'm not doubting any of your skills, Naruto. I'm quite confident in you combat abilities and mastery of the red chakra…but that shouldn't cause us to get OVER confident. I feel that since I don't possess any demon chakra, or have the skills you two have, I fear my safety is at risk. And while I also have confidence in my abilities as a effective ninja, the fact that I am the most likely to get seriously injured of killed isn't lost on me. So, the logical choice is to keep out of sight, and strike when the opportunity is appropriate…. Is that fine with you two?" Shino finally finished. Hinata nervously looked at Naruto, and hesitantly nodded.

"Umm…. I agree w…with Shino, N…Naruto. We sh…should save our e…energy for when it should r…really matters." Naruto scratched the back of his head, and stared at the ninjas in the distance. Where as he would like nothing more then to get started with cutting the numbers of ninja teams down…he knew Shino was right. The more they put themselves out there, the more likely their skills and luck would run out.

"Fine…." The blond boy groaned. "We'll wait until we find a earth scroll." Hinata smiled warmly, and went back to searching for more ninjas that may be near. She activated her Byakugan again, and began scanning the area again. "Come on…" Naruto continued, now leading the team deeper into the forest. "If we're just going to kill one team, we might as well do it while moving towards the tower." The other two nodded, and continued deeper and deeper into the forest.

(With Team 7)

Team 7 leapt from tree to tree, with Kiba at point. Because of his and Akamaru's sense of smell, the three thought they would be the one's to warn them if another team's smell came into range. "Have you picked up a team's scent yet, Inuzuka?" Sasuke, the self-proclaimed leader of the team asked, in a irritated tone. The feral boy turned and glared at his teammate.

"When I or Akamaru smells someone, we'll tell you, Uchiha." He countered in a equally irritated voice. "If you think I'm doing a bad job, you get your stuck up ass up here and try doing it." Kiba and Sasuke have been going at it ever since they became a team. Kiba's clan focused on teamwork, which was something the last Uchiha was fond of. So, naturally, the Inuzuka began challenging Sasuke for dominate superiority. Sakura then sent a dirty look at Kiba.

"Shut it, Kibble Breath. You can't talk to my precious Sasuke like that. Just do what you are told." She ordered. Kiba was literally using every ounce of self control to not stop dead in his tracks and jump the annoying pink haired kunoichi wonna be. But his mother taught him to be polite to every and ANY girl, no matter how annoying she might be. So, as always, Kiba gritted his teeth, and swallowed his response, and continued to sniff the moist and humid air. Then…he picked up the scent of Team 8...mainly Naruto's scent. "I smell Naruto's team, and they're nearing fast." He turned, and saw Sasuke's facial feature change dramatically. Once a constant scowl, was now a evil grin.

"Perfect…. Now I can finally put that filthy demon to rest with my own hands…Kiba! Sakura! Lets stop and wait for them to come to us…. And we'll catch them by surprise…" Without saying anything back, Sakura and Kiba leapt higher into the trees, and waited. 'Payback time, demon….'

(Five Minutes Later)

Team 7 suddenly saw team 8 walk underneath the tree they were stationed in. Sasuke's plan was painfully simple…KILL THEM ALL. He didn't give any specific plan on how to attack the team, all he cared about was killing them by any means necessary. And when the unsuspecting team walked directly under Sasuke's team, they sprung the surprise attack. "ATTACK!!!" Immediately after Sasuke shouted those words, Sakura and Kiba sent down from the trees a barrage of shuriken and kunai with explosive tags attached to them. A lot of the weapons found their targets, and the bombs sent up dirt and dust into the air. But the sounds of team 7's screams signaled their end of the exam.

"We got them!" Sakura cheered happily. But Kiba's expression wasn't that of happiness.

"But we must've completely destroyed the fucking scroll. We killed them, and got nothing out of it." The last surviving Uchiha looked over to the feral boy, with a satisfied smile on his face.

"We killed the half demon brat, Inuzuka. We'll go down in history for this." Thinking that way, Kiba and Sakura smiled devilishly. "Taking him out is worth far more then a stupid s….."

"Hey! Sas-Gay! We're over here!" Team 7 swung around, and standing 15 feet behind them, was the unscathed team 8. "You haven't forgotten Hinata's Byakugan, have you?" Sasuke gritted his teeth when he locked eyes with Naruto's. "We saw you and your pathetic team miles away. Did you SERIOUSLY think we'd be taken out that easily? You insult us."

"Shut u….." Sakura began, but was interrupted by Naruto's enraged voice.

"Shut the hell up, Haruno!" Naruto shouted, with his eyes burning irritation and anger. "You are the weakest excuse of a ninja! You have no room to order me and my team around!" The pink haired kunoichi in training bit her tongue, now terrified of the other boy. Then, wanting to get Sasuke mad, the blond shinobi looked at him with a superior smirk. "What's wrong? You too chicken to attack us head on?"

"SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH!" The Uchiha roared. "We can take you and you weak-ass team!" Shino, uncharacteristically, decided to join in on the taunting.

"The fact that you three weren't confident enough to announce your presents suggests otherwise, Sasuke. You CLAIM to be able to take us on head on…yet you have your team attack us in a ambush." Shino knew that's not a ninja is supposed to do. Ninjas were all about stealthy kills and surprise attacks…. Not head on confrontation. But Shino also knew that the angrier the enemy is, the sloppier their fighting performance will be. This unsuspected heckler enraged Kiba.

"You shut up, Aburame!" The Inuzuka snapped, with his little white puppy growling at team 8. "Before I shut you up MYSELF!" Naruto raised a eyebrow, and smiled mischievously.

"Hinata…." He whispered to the shy kunoichi behind him. "You take on Haruno."

"A…alright." She replied, turning her gaze to the other girl. Naruto grinned, then turned to Shino.

"Shino, you'll handle the two mutts over there. And I'll take out the lead loser, Sasuke." The Aburame thought for a second, and nodded his head.

"That sounds reasonable…" He answered, locking gazes with the Inuzuka. Sasuke figured out what was happening, reached into his holster and pulled out a handful of kunai. The Uchiha started the battle by hurling ten kunai directly at Naruto, totally ignoring the other two. But when the projectile weapons reached the blond ninja, in a blink of a eye, they were struck to the ground. In that time frame, Naruto withdrew his Katana sword, and deflexed the kunai.

"Was that it? Is that all you can do?" Naruto asked in a mocking tone. Sasuke then charged Naruto, with a kunai in both hands. Not particularly knowing what they were supposed to do, Kiba and Sakura followed suit. Kiba took Shino, Sakura charged Hinata and Sasuke charged blindly at Naruto. Hinata activated her Byakugan, and dropped into her fighting position. Kiba came swinging at Shino with his long, sharp claws. Shino's little black insects poured out of his coat sleeves.

"Die Uzumaki!" The Uchiha roared as he sent slash after slash at the fox tailed ninja merely sidestepped every strike with ease, with a smirk on his face. When regular hand to hand combat wasn't working out, Sasuke turned to his jutsus. After perfecting the necessary hand signs, the Uchiha placed his hand over his mouth. "Fire Ball Jutsu!" A massive fire ball erupted for his mouth at hurtled towards Naruto. But to Sasuke's surprise, Naruto didn't even bother to move out of the way. The fire ball collided with Naruto's body, and sent dust, dirt, and fire into the air. Sasuke grinned insanely at the sight of the connection of the attack. Hinata was horrified as she returned for the forest, where the badly beaten, bloody and unconscious body of Sakura lied. Since Sakura was absolutely no good at any Taijutsu, she fell pretty damn quickly fighting Hinata.

"N…Naruto!!" She cried as she ran to where she thought Naruto would be. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the girl, and began performing the same hand signs for her. But as the smoke cleared, he noticed something…. Naruto was gone! There was no body or charred remains.

"Where the h…." POW!!!!! Suddenly, Sasuke was sent flying through the air by a devastating punch…delivered by the untouched Naruto. The Uchiha flew, and bounced off the side of a tree. Sasuke gasped in pain as he looked up, to se a terrifying sight. Naruto had blood red chakra rolling all over his body. He bore his teeth in rage, as his claws slowly began to grow ever so slowly.

"You were thinking about attacking Hinata, weren't you…" He growled, more then asked. "You insult me and Hinata, threaten us, and tried to **HARM HER!" **Suddenly, his voice went deep, which signaled that the Kyubi was taking over. **"You were going to kill the Kit's mate! He has been denied every luxury a kid deserved…but new that he has her, you want to take her AWAY from him?!!! You miserably human will learn your place, once and for all!!!!!" **And instantly after saying all of that, Naruto disappeared in a red blur. Shino, watching this while fending off Kiba and Akamaru watched in amazement. In high speeds, the demon possessed boy circled around the raven haired one, creating a little twister around him. But Sasuke just kept on firing off fire jutsus while in the middle. But the wind Naruto created was so intense, it completely extinguished the attacks.

"Stand still and fight you cowardly demon!!" Sasuke shouted as he began sending shuriken and kunai randomly in all directions. But none of them ever found their marks. Naruto then decided to end this, and went in to take Sasuke out. Naruto stopped dead in his tracked, and dashed at the dizzy ninja.

"Too slow, Uchiha…" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear, in his normal voice. Before Sasuke could even react, Naruto dashed up behind him, grabbed his elbow, and dislocated it in a instant. The raven haired boy cried out in pain. But it wasn't over. Naruto then grabbed his other elbow, and snapped it in two, just like the first. Then he disappeared, and reappeared in front of the pain stricken ninja, and delivered a devastating kick to his kneecap. The force behind the kick shattered the bone, causing the boy to roar in agony.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!" But as a finale, Naruto did the exact same thing to his other kneecap, crippling the shinobi in every possible way. Naruto then dropped Sasuke's motionless body onto the ground. Because of all the agonizing pain, Sasuke passed out. Shino and Kiba both stopped fighting, and stared, horrified at what just took place. Kiba's arms and legs were shaking, and sweat was gathering up on his forehead. Naruto, after a few calming breaths, looked at the Inuzuka.

"What type of scroll do you have?" Kiba didn't hesitate to answer.

"A…A earth scroll." He stammered, reaching into his back pocket. This caused a satisfied smile to appear onto Naruto's face.

"Good…because me and my team need one of those. Do you mind giving it to us?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Without missing a beat, the frightened boy tossed the desired scroll over to Naruto. "Wise choice…. Come on guys! The sooner we make it to the tower, the sooner we get to finally take a break!" Without saying a word in response, Hinata and Shino followed Naruto in the same direction, leaving Kiba and Akamaru alone with his two unconscious teammates.

To Be Continued……

HEY THERE!!! Sorry that this update took so damn long to happen. Got caught up in another story. Anyway, for all you guys who wanted me the KILL Sasuke, sorry. I just can't. If he goes, then a whole part of my future chapters will have to be rethought. But I hope you all liked the fight scene between team 7 and 8. Please leave lots of reviews, and check out my newest story when you get a chance. It's called Toad, The X Man. Read the summery for more information. And before I forget, I have a new poll opened up in my profile. Deals with rather or not to make Shino Aburame into a half demon, like I had Naruto do for Hinata. Check them when you all get the chance! And remember, I also take anonymous reviews! Till next time! PEACE!!!!!


	20. The Magic Before the Fight

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, and more as the story progresses.

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Hey everybody. Sorry it took me so long to update this story…. I had a lot of schoolwork to do, and had a serious case of Writer's Block. I had a hard time deciding which story to continue, and how to continue it. But I decided on writing this about the beginning of the third part of the Chunin exam! WOOHOO!!!! I hope you all enjoy it! And also, there will be a NaruHina LEMON in this chapter, thanks to so many people demanding it! PEACE AND ENJOY!

Chapter 20: The Magic Before the Fight

The team leapt from tree to tree, after just collecting the desired scroll from team 7. Naruto was personally satisfied with how he dealt with that stuck up jerk Sasuke. 'Heheheehee…. That was SO worth waiting to do.' He snickered in his head. 'Not only did I savagely destroy Sasuke, but now team 7 won't be able to qualified to enter the third part of the exam.'

'**HAHAHA!!! You're becoming more like me every day!' **The Kyubi's voice roared in Naruto's mind. **'Dislocating peoples arms and legs, striking fear into hearts everywhere…awwwww…. Brings back so many sweet, sweet memories…'**

'Yeah…I guess….' Naruto groaned.

'**What's the matter, Kit? You seem………down. I figured you'd be excited that you finally broke that prick Sas-Gay.' **Naruto sighed. Hinata and Shino were leading the way to the tower.

"I don't know, Kyubi…. I just feel…unfulfilled." Naruto spoke aloud, not even bothering to think it. He figured that Hinata and Shino would be too busy to hear him talking to himself. "I did enjoy crippling Uchiha…but, just not as much as I'd thought I would." This got the confused demon fox thinking.

'**Hmmmmm……. That's strange. Revenge is normally the most gratifying pleasures…. Are you sick, or something?'**

"You forget…because of you, I CAN'T get sick." Naruto reminded. "I have a high immune system because of your chakra."

'**Hmmmmm…. Right. So, if that's not the problem, what is? Hmmmmm…………. OH! I know it! You need to get some tail!'** The suggestion mentally and physically stumbled Naruto. The blond haired half demon tripped over his own feet, nearly falling off a tree branch. When he regained his footing, Naruto screamed in his head.

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?!!!!!!' He shouted in his head, in a high pitched voice. 'What does that mean?!!' Hear the change in the voice of his host, the Kyubi erupted in a burst of laughter.

'**HAHAHHHAHAHHAHA!' **The giant fox demon roared in a laughing fit. **'I knew you'd react like that, Kit! You're so predictable! I mean you and the shy and…ahem…**_**foxy**_** Hyuuga girl finally do what nature intended you two to do…. Mate!' **Sweat was now forming on Naruto's forehead, and his face was turning a bright red hue. At this reaction, the demon sighed, and continued. **'Listen, Kit…. You two need some release, and soon. The tension between you two are so intense, it's driving even ME crazy! Face it, Kit…you need to, as your youth would say, need to "Tap that".'** Hinata looked back, and noticed that Naruto looked red and sweaty. She slowed down, so that she was right next to him.

"Umm…. N…Naruto? Are you a…alright?" Naruto gave up on his rather uncomfortable exchange of words with Kyubi, and looked over to his girlfriend. Faking a goofy, fang toothed grin, Naruto reassured her.

"Y…yeah, Hinata. I'm fine. I guess I'm getting a little hot…is all." He lied. "I guess I am coming down with something." Another lie. But Hinata didn't think nothing of it. She only smiled sweetly, and activated her Byakugan.

"N…Naruto! I see a tower, almost two miles ahead." The Kyubi carrier turned to her and grinned broadly.

"Good job, Hinata…."

'**Seriously, Kit. I bet she's thinking about you naked RIGHT now!'**

'SHUT UP, YOU PERVERTED FOX!!!'

(Ten Minutes Later)

The team arrived at the large tower in the middle of the forest of death…in the same day the exams started! After finding their assigned gate, they tore the seal and walked in. The team was now standing in a large room, with two balconies on both side of the room. The room was completely empty, and the only people there was team 8. Naruto laughed triumphantly.

"Finally…." Naruto yawned, as he stretched his arms.

'**I hasn't even been more then five hours, you lazy son of a bitch!'** The imprisoned fox growled.

'I know….. But I like it here. I don't have to be on watch for enemy ninjas or anything." Shino looked suspiciously around the room and saw something catch his eye. It was a sign, plastered on the wall.

"Hey guys. Check this out." Both Naruto and Hinata walked over and looked at it. It said:

_If qualities of Heaven are you desire, Acquire wisdom and knowledge to take your mind higher. If Earth qualities are what you lack, Train your body in the fields and prepare to attack. When both Heaven and Earth are opened together, The path of peril will revert to the righteous path forever. This is the secret way…that guides us on for this place today._

_The Third Hokage_

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked, as he scratched his long blond hair.

"I…I think it m…means we should open b…both scrolls." Hinata suggested as she took the Heaven scroll. The team gathered around as they began to open the two secret scrolls. Naruto and Hinata pulled them open and were confused at what they saw. They both appeared to be…. Seals of some sort.

"Umm… What is this?" Naruto asked as he inspected the scrolls. Hinata read them and answered.

"T…they say "Human" and "Mankind". What does that mean?" Then, both of the scrolls started vibrating. Shino suddenly realized what they were.

"Naruto! Hinata! Drop the scrolls! They are summoning something!" They listened and threw the scrolls. Smoke erupted from the two scrolls and filled the room. And in the smoke, the team could see a figure, just standing there. Naruto and Hinata sprung backwards. Hinata had her Byakugan activated, and Naruto had his red chakra swirling around his body. Shino had his little bugs crawling down his sleeves, prepared incase they were going to be attacked. But to their surprise, the figure turned out to be none other then their old teacher, Iruka. He smiled warmly at his old students.

"Hey kids… It's been a while, eh?" The older man asked.

"Iruka Sensei?!! What are you doing here?! And why were you sealed into our scrolls?!" Naruto asked, sounding a little more irritated then surprised. He was still sore towards his old teacher for not helping him while he was in the academy. While he didn't go out of his way to make him miserable like all the other teachers did, he didn't exactly go out of his way to help him when all of the other kids were picking on him.

"The seal is designed so that we Chunin could greet the applicants at the end of the second exam. It was just good luck that I was picked to be your messenger.

"M…Messenger?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Congratulations, you all passed the second exam." Iruka answered in a proud voice. "And you and your team finished it in record time, too. A team from a couple of years ago finished it in two days, and your team finished it within the very first day. You should be proud of that." Iruka then locked eyes with the newly formed Hinata, and raised a eyebrow. Scared, Hinata scooted behind Naruto, and began fiddling with her fingers.

"U…umm…. H…hi, Iruka s…sensei…" She stammered, hiding more of her figure from her old teacher's eyes. The Chunin merely chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Hello, Hinata. I see you've finally got close to Naruto…. Good for you." She and Naruto blushed at their former sensei knowing Hinata's secret…well, the secret back then. "Don't worry. I don't think of you any differently for what you look like…. You look rather beautiful with your hair like that." Hinata shyly smiled and giggled at Iruka's compliment. He looked at the Aburame, and nodded his head in acknowledgement. Without breathing a word, Shino nodded his head back. 'A boy of few words…….. Just like I left him.' Finally, he turned his attentions to the blond haired leader of the team, Naruto.

"Hey sensei…." He growled. Iruka's eyes slanted at how harshly his former student was treating him.

"Hello Naruto…. Do you mind if we have a word in private?" Naruto looked at his team. Hinata smiled, and nodded her head, signaling that she had no problem. Shino, as anyone who knows him would guess, didn't have a problem and nodded his head.

"Sure…. Whatever, sensei…." The two then went to another part of the room, where they were out of hearing distance. When he was confident their conversation was unbearable by the others, Iruka began.

"You did good, Naruto, and I'm personally most proud of you for this accomplishment…. And I also want to apologize for not being to help you all those years in the academy." Naruto's face hardened with bitterness at the remembrance of all those days of being picked on by all the other students and teachers.

"Fine…you apologize for being a lousy sensei. But why the hell didn't you help me? I never did anything to anyone. But yet all the other student and sensei's made my life more of a living hell then it was before. I needed help…and depended on your help to see me through it. But you did nothing. And the old man always went on about how you were one of the only adults who cared." The scare-faced sighed heavily.

"I really wanted to help you, Naruto. Honestly…. But I was ordered to leave you be…by the council members. They said that if I interfered, I'd go to prison for 15 years, then exiled when of if a got out. They also threatened to harm my families and friends. I honestly wanted to help you with those horrible children, and report those bastards called teachers…. But I needed to think about my family and friends, too. Do you understand what I'm talking about, Naruto?" Naruto was enraged at how far the council went to torture him when he was longer. All this time, he thought Iruka was just another bad teacher. But now he realized it was the councilors who were fucking up his life.

"When I get my hands on those old assholes…I will…" The Genin began, but a familiar voice interrupted his rage fueled rant.

"Don't even think about it, Naruto…." Said Genin turned to see his current sensei, Kurenai walking up behind him. "If anyone is getting back at those old goats, it's going to be me." Iruka smiled, and Naruto narrowed his eyes at the older woman. "There are rooms for you three to stay in for the next FIVE days." She emphasized five, showing how impressed she was with their timing. "We will be doing little exercises while the other teams are able to catch up." She then pointed in the direction of a large door in the far corner. Naruto raised a finger to counter, but the deep, dark voice in his head spoke.

'**Don't even argue, Kit…. I will tell you right now that you'd never argue your way out of this. So just listen to her, and things will go by much smoother.' **The host child frowned, but shrugged. And as he followed Hinata and Shino, the perverted fox continued. **'And I can give you some tips for you and you vixen…for tonight…..'**

(Later That Night)

The rooms were pretty big for a single person. The rooms were maybe around 40 by 30 feet in diameter. There were no luxuries…just a large King-Sized bed and a nightstand. Each person got their own room, which were in close proximities with one another…. But what the damned fox talked about Naruto and Hinata…_mating_…was finally sounding good to the boy. But the concept was something new to him, and made him highly nervous. 'How do I go about it, Kyubi?' Naruto asked in a extremely desperate tone…. Which the demon took much pleasure in. And decided NOT to give him a straight answer.

'**Just mate with her, Kit…. It's just that simple.'**

'WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!! I CAN'T WORK WITH JUST THAT!!!!' Naruto practically roared as loud as any demon could.

'**Just mate with her, Kit……..' **He repeated in a sly, and evil voice. **'It's just…that…simple…..'** Then there was silence. The Kyubi completely cut off all communication with him and his host.

'Kyubi? Fox?! ANSWER ME!!!!' No answer. 'Damn it!!!' He then saw Hinata walking towards his direction. She was walking to her room when she noticed Naruto was turning beat red in the face. Concerned, she stopped right in front of him.

"Umm…. Are you O.K, N…Naruto? Y…you seem red a…again." Naruto panicked, and placed a fake smile on his face.

"Y…yeah. I'm alright….." Hinata smiled, and began to walk back to her room. Naruto mentally kicked himself, and finished. "Hinata! Can you come into my room for a minute?!" He forced out, startling his girlfriend. She turned, with a bright red hue plastered on her cheeks. Her brain was betraying her by sending her rather provocative mental images about her and the blond before her.

"Y…yeah…. Sure I w…will, N…Naruto….." She stammered as she hesitantly followed into his room. Both teens were almost suffering mental breakdowns from the images they were receiving. Naruto closed, and locked the door behind him. Curious, the Hyuuga heir took a seat right on Naruto's King-Sized bed. Naruto's tail was twitching nervously, and he was sweating more then he could ever remember.

'You better be right about this, you damn fox…..' He thought to himself, as he took a seat right next to Hinata. She looked at him, still red in the face.

"U…umm, N…N…Naruto? Is th…there s…something you'd l…like to talk a…….." Before she could even finish her sentence, Naruto did what his gut told him to do, and mashed his lips against Hinata's in a heated kiss.

(**WARNING!!! WARNING!!! LEMON ALERT!!! LEMON ALERT!!!)**

Hinata's eyes went wide, then slowly closed as the kiss lengthened. Her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck, as she pulled him down on the bed with her. Fortunately, since they were both thinking the same thing, they didn't have to waist time with asking for permission. Naruto's hands rubbed up and down Hinata's back, while Hinata's were coursing through Naruto long, bushy yellow hair. And surprisingly, it was HINATA who took it a step forward. She shot her quick and nimble tongue into Naruto's mouth, surprising Naruto…AND the Kyubi, who was watching this with great interest.

'**Damn!!!! This girl knows what she wants!!' **It growled, impressed at how the seemingly innocent girl was acting. But he also noticed now stiff Naruto was getting. He wasn't doing anything. He was letting Hinata do everything, which seriously pissed off the demon. **'Don't just sit there Kit! Give her pleasure back!!!!'**

'O.K! O.K!' Naruto growled back, as he began working his tongue with hers. Their tongues were battling savagely for dominants, with Hinata being the better(Holy SH*!!). Naruto was trying to keep up, Hinata allowed her primal emotions took over. Her hands moved out from behind Naruto's head, and began massaging his chest through his clothes. This earned her some much deserved moans of pleasure from Naruto.

'I can't believe this.….' Hinata thought to herself, as Naruto's hands traveled their way down her back, and onto her butt. 'I…I can't stop…. It f…feels so good!' Soon, Hinata found herself literally ripping Naruto's clothes off with her sharp claws.

'**SHIT!!!!!' **The Kyubi cried. **'There's no stopping this chick!' **And deciding to be gentle for some unknown reason, Naruto stealthily and quickly shed Hinata of her clothes, leaving both of them in nothing but their underwear. Hinata wasn't wearing a bra, MUCH to Naruto's delight. Without even paying attention to the screaming voice in his head, the blond dived in and began suckling on one of Hinata's nipple.

"AAAGGGHHH….." Hinata moaned in pure bliss. Her tail wrapped around, and intertwined with Naruto's tail. "D…don't st…stop, Naruto!" It was a damn good thing that the rooms were sound proof, because things just got louder as it continued. Her arms wrapped around Naruto's head and pulled him closer to her well developed breasts.

'**That it' Kit. Show her who's Alpha Dog here…..'**

'SHUT UP, FOX!!!!!!!' Naruto screamed in his head, startling Kyubi. The fox, completely against his nature, listened and allowed his landlord to continue on his rotated his tongue around Hinata's left nipple, while he massaged her other breast with his two free hands. Hinata arched her back and moaned aloud when Naruto lightly began nibbling on his nipple. Then the blond pulled away, and blow cool air on it, causing it to harden. Then he switched to the other on, with the same level of ferociousness as the first.

"N…Naruto!!!" She cried, with sweat pouring down her face. "L…let be give y…you pleasure!" Naruto released her nipple, and smiled devilishly. The Hyuuga heir then ordered Naruto to get onto his back. She then reached down and pulled down his boxer shorts. Then, Naruto's hardened member popped out. It was at least a foot long, which blew Hinata's mind. 'Oh my God….. It so…' After a few seconds of regaining her composure, she began. She placed the tip of her tongue on the base of his penis, and slowly brought it up to his tip. Shivers ravaged Naruto's body at the new and pleasurable sensation.

"Oh God, Hinata……. That feels so good. Don't stop…please." Hinata's strokes became longer. She then started to twirl the tip of her tongue on his head. Then…she went all the way by taking his entire member into her mouth. Naruto's body went stiff at the wonderful feeling washing over him. Hinata slowly began moving her head up and down, increasing Naruto's pleasure. His claws were digging into the bed sheets as Hinata began bobbing her head up and down with more force and rhythm. "H…Hinata! I…I'm going to cum!" And came he did. Hinata managed to pull her mouth away from his member just as his white sperm shot out. Both Naruto and Hinata were breathing heavily and were laying on the bed. But Naruto wasn't done yet. Hinata was almost asleep, when Naruto knelt in between her legs.

"N…Naruto….." Hinata whispered. Naruto immediately stopped and listened to his lover. "Please…. Be gentle."

"Anything for you, Hinata…." The boy replied, with his penis in hand. Then, gently, Naruto guided his member into Hinata's entrance. Hinata bit her lip, holding back a scream from immense pain. Naruto almost stopped, but Hinata reassured him. She informed him that it was supposed to hurt the first time. So he continued slowly, and as gently as possible. But the more his member went in and out, Hinata's whimpers of pain turned into moans of pleasure.

"D…don't stop, N…Naruto!" Hinata cried as she wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist. "H…harder! Please, Naruto! Please th…thrust it into m…me harder!" Tears of pleasure were streaming down her cheeks as she brought her arms around Naruto's back. Naruto obeyed and plunged his penis harder into Hinata's vagina. Sweat was dripping from Naruto's face, and landing on Hinata's stomach. They both were panting heavily, and Hinata's toes curled up as she felt her first climax nearing. Overwhelmed by the pleasure of sex, Naruto grabbed Hinata by the waist and began thrusting it in with incredible force. Hinata's sharp nails dug into the blonde's back in pure pleasure. Then, with the last and final thrust, Naruto's sperm flooded out of his tip and into Hinata pussy. The two let out a final cry of passion, and collapsed on one another. Breathing heavily, Naruto used the last of his stamina to reach up and kiss Hinata, ever so slightly on the lips.

"I love you, Hinata Hyuuga…." He whispered into her ear in a soft voice. Hinata returned the kiss with one of her own.

"I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki…." The two were only able to stay conscious for a few seconds, until they finally succumbed to slumber. But inside Naruto's head, a certain fox demon was snickering to himself.

'**Good show there, Kit…. Good show….'**

To Be Continued……

Hey everybody! I hope you all liked that chapter! The next chapter will cover all of the fights…but I'll have to get creative since team 7 is out of the picture. So give me some time and I'll come up with something. And before you ask, NO, Hinata isn't pregnant. I'll explain in the next chapter. Till next time! And check out my other stories and my new poll. PEACE!!!!


	21. Let's Fight

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, and more as the story progresses.

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Hey again! I hope you all liked the last chapter and the lemony goodness. Because now I'm going to mix it up a bit with the preliminary matches. Since Sas-Gay's team is out of commission, the match ups will be somewhat different. I hope you all like this one. And PS…there will be a huge twist at the end of the fight. Also, I'm going to skip the five days of waiting and summarize it in this chapter. HAHAHAHHA! ENJOY!

Chapter 21: Let's Fight

All of the teams that managed to make it to the tower were all gathered in in a large arena. The teams consisted of Teams 8, 10, team Gai, the sand team and a team from the village hidden in the sound. It was a circler room with a balcony that went all the way around. Because of the serious injuries Naruto inflicted on Sasuke, team 7 was disqualified from the third part of the exams. The Hokage, and among the Jonin and Chunin instructors were standing in front. Sarutobi started.

"Congratulations to you all on passing the second exam!" He announced. "The third examination is about to commence. But before I explain any specifics of how it will be conducted, let me make one thing perfectly clear." Everybody stared at the old man. "Why do you suppose an examination of this nature is being jointly conducted by all of the nations in our mutual alliance?" He asked. He looked around, and saw that no one raising their hand. He sighed, and continued to explain. " "It's "To promote friendship among allied nations and raise the level and standards in the art of a shinobi." Be very clear that those fine-sounding phrases actually mean. This series of so-called examinations is, in fact, a war-in-miniature between all of our allied lands." The last statement caught the contestants by surprise.

"W…what do you mean?" Tenten asked. Sarutobi lit his pipe and sighed.

"If you were to study our recent and consult a map, it would swiftly become apparent. Our alliance is, in fact, a temporary and mutually beneficial agreement between a group of geographically contiguous land…. Whose previous existence was one of continual strife. Constantly jockeying against one another. Openly and in secret, for power and the control of resources that were perpetually depleted almost to exhaustion in the struggle…. Until a better way was devised.. The way of a Chunin journeyman ninja selection examination."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Naruto shouted. "I thought the point was to select Chunin!" The old man nodded, agreeing with the fox like boy.

"Make no mistake." Sarutobi reassured. "When this exam is over, it will have had the side effect… of winnowing out the applicants unfit to ascend to the level of Chunin. But even more importantly, it serves as an arena wherein, for the honor of their respective homelands. Young shinobi may fight… to the death, if needed. The third examination will be watch under the watchful eyes of a number of distinguished guests, including the rulers and nobility of the various lands you all aspire to serve. And among their number will be those who rule over each country's own hidden ninja village. They will be watching you." He finished as a man appeared before the Hokage.

"Forgive my interruption, lord Hokage. But if you don't mind handing the rest of the examination over to me, Gekko Hayate, proctor of the third exam.(Cough!!)" He asked as he bowed.

"Go ahead." Sarutobi sighed. Gekko turned around and faced the teams. The man wore the regular Chunin outfit with a his head protector as a bandana. But he looked as if he was sick. He had shaggy black hair, was coughing constantly, and had dark rings under his eyes.

"Hello everybody(Cough)I'm your instructor for the third examination, Gekko Hayate. The preliminaries will start momentarily."

"What?!" Ino shouted. "As in, we'll be fighting again?! But we just got here!" Gekko looked at the Yamanaka, and nodded his head.

"Yes(Cough!)this is to see how well you can handle yourself in a real life scenario. Face it, while on any(Cough!)mission, you may need to defend yourself. The board overhead will randomly select two Genins to fight one another(Cough!). If they don't wish to fight, they can withdraw now." When he didn't see anyone raise their hand, he continued. "The match will end when a person is knocked out or withdraws. The loser will have to wait to take the Chunin Exam next year." Again, no one spoke up. Then the screen lit up and picked the first two challengers.

**Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi**

"Man… What a drag. I'm the first one that has to fight? And a girl, for that matter? This blows…." Shikamaru groaned, just before receiving a strong smack on the back of his lazy head…delivered by Ino Yamanaka.

"You idiot! Don't look down on her just because she's a female! What would you MOTHER think if she heard you say that?!" The blond haired ban chi scolded.

'I have to fight this loser?' Kin thought smugly. 'This shouldn't last long.' But before everyone left, Dosu stopped to speak with her.

"He's a Nara. He uses the famous Shadow Possession Jutsu. So just stay out of his shadows and this match will be over in no time." He informed, just before he walked up to the balconies with the others.

'It'll take more then a shadow trick to beat me.' Kin thought as she and Shikamaru met in the middle of the arena. Gekko looked at the two, and shrugged.

"Does anyone have any objections to this match?"

"Nope(Yawn!)." Shikamaru answered in a unenthusiastic yawn.

"Not objections here." Kin replied smugly.

"Begin!" Shikamaru started making the necessary hand signs. But Kin already knew what he was gonna do.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" His shadow then shot straight at Kin. She leaps to the side and flung two needles at him. Shikamaru deactivated his jutsu and ducked to avoid the projectile attack. They passed over his head and got embedded in the wall. He looked back and saw one of the needles had a little bell attached to in by a string. Shikamaru chuckled and looked back at Kin.

"What? You're using that old trick? I know what you're doing. You start out by throwing needles with bells. The noise the bells make will alert me when you throw one. But then you switch to needles without bells, so you get me by surprise. Good little trick, but it wound do you any good now." Shikamaru informed.

'Is that right, smart ass?' Kin thought as she pulled a string, causing the bell to make noise. Shikamaru is surprised by the sound and looked back. And he caught glimpse of the string and realized he fell for her trap by looking away. Kin flung more needles, striking Shikamaru in the legs and shoulders.

"Shikamaru!!" Ino and Choiji shouted at this sight. Said kid struggled to get up, and looked across the room and saw Kin, with a evil smirk on her face.

"You wonna give up now?" She asked. Shikamaru only chuckled. Then, Kin was frozen in place. "W…what the hell is happening?! I stayed away from your Shad…." Then she saw it. The shadow the string made is how Shikamaru managed to get his shadow to her.

"You see…. My families jutsu allows us to use any shadow to capture anyone, no matter how small the shadow." He said as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a Shuriken. And of course, Kin also pulled out a Shuriken.

"What are you doing, you fool?! If you try to throw that at me, I'll just throw mine at you! We both die!" Kin shouted.

"Well, we'll just see about that." Shikamaru answered as he and Kin threw their Shuriken at one another. And right before the two were struck by the other's Shuriken, Shikamaru bent backwards. Kin did too, but when she did, she went face first into the wall behind her and knocked her out cold. Gekko appeared next to her and inspected it. When he saw she was unconscious, he cleared his throat and stood up.

"And the winner of the first match: Shikamaru Nara!"

'Hmmm…. Smart AND tough…' A certain sand kunoichi thought, as she watched the Nara boy retreat to his teammate. 'You're not so much of a total bore-fest as I first thought, Pineapple Head. I just hope you're as good with you…..' But she snapped back into reality when she realized that she needed to stay focus on the task at hand. Everybody looked at the screen as it selected it's next two fighters.

**Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro**

Naruto and Hinata both looked at their teammate. Shino was quite surprised to see that he was going to fight so soon in the preliminaries. "You ready for this, Shino?" Naruto asked, as he looked and saw the face painted sand ninja walking down the stairs. The bug user looked over to his teammate and slowly nodded his head.

"I do…I have complete confidents that my skills with my clan's bugs will prove quite more then enough for anyone to handle…" He answered, as he walked towards the arena.

'I'm fighting a bug obsessed dweeb, huh?' Kankuro thought as he and Shino met in the center of the arena. 'Those guys' bugs are pretty nasty is they get too close…so I'll just take out their host from afar.'

"Does(Cough!)anyone have any objections(Cough)to this fight?" When never ninjas spoke up, he figured that meant they didn't. "Begin!!"

"If you wish to walk away from this fight, please withdraw from the fight." Shino warned. Kankuro only laughed.

"You think your little friends scare me, Aburame? I know all about your Chakra consuming insects, so you'll have to be pretty damn crafty to get me."

'Never underestimate a Aburame….' Kurenai thought as she witnessed the beginning of the match. Kankuro started the match by pulling off the wrapped figure from off his back and pulled off the bandaged. A weird looking puppet was revealed. It had three eyes, wild bushy brown hair, four arms, and was wearing a dark brown cloak.

'Hmm…. A puppet master…interesting….' Shino thought, just as he quickly pulled out a kunai with a explosive tag attached to it and threw it a the puppet master. Kankuro dashed to the side and it exploded on the wall behind him.

Too slow, Aburame!!" But before Kankuro knew it, Shino was right in front of him. The bug user swung a punch, but Kankuro blocked it with his arm. Kankuro then sent a hard knee into Shino's face, sending him stumbling backwards with blood dripping from his head. "You'll have to do better then that, Aburame!" Kankuro taunted. Shino slowly got onto his foot, with blood and bugs coming from the cut on his head. This disturbed Kankuro. "What kinda freak are you?!" Shino didn't answer. Kankuro then sent his puppet, Crow, and it went flying straight at Shino. The Aburame then sent a barrage of Shuriken at the puppet, but it didn't stop. Then, blades slide out of Crow's wrists, with something purple dripping off the tip of them. "O.K, Aburame! Listen up! You can quite right now, and I won't kill you. And I won't think any less of you if you do. But if you don't, I'll be forced to take you out." But Shino simply stared at him, not saying a word. But Kankuro suddenly heard something behind him. He turned around and saw a army of little insects behind him. Kankuro then glared at Shino.

"Again…. If you wish to walk away from the match, please withdraw now." Shino repeated in a emotionless tone.

"In your dreams, Aburame! Now you're dead meat!" But when he tried to use his Chakra to sent Crow to attack Shino, it merely fell to the ground. "W…what the hell is going on?! Why can't I use my Chakra?!" His question was answered when he looked at his hands. A bunch of Shino's bugs(Whatever they're called)were crawling all over Kankuro's hands and fingertips. "How did I get your bugs?!" But when he looked up, Shino was gone.

"It happened when you blocked my punch……" Shino appeared behind Kankuro and spoke in a frosty whisper. "I transfer some of my friends onto your arm. And they've been gorging themselves on your Chakra throughout the fight." This enraged the sand shinobi.

"You sneaky bastard!!" Kankuro roared as he tried to swing another punch at the Aburame. But before he got the chance, Shino delivered a devastating round house kick to Kankuro's jaw. He was sent rolling on the ground, and laid motionless. Gekko walked up and found Kankuro was knocked unconscious.

"And the winner of the second match: Shino Aburame."

"YEAH!!!" Naruto, of all people cheered. Shino found it odd and raised a eyes, while Hinata and Kurenai giggled. "That was awesome, Shino!" He was ecstatic that his team had a chance of all of them passing. Shino then returned to his team, when they noticed that Ino was walking up behind him.

"Hello Hinata." The blond girl spoke in a friendly tone. "I heard it took you guys only a few hours to finish the second part of the exam…is that true?" The two girls then began chatting about what happened in their five days in the forest. Naruto WAS listening to their conversation when the next fight caught his eye.

**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Zaku **

"Well…looks like it's my turn already." The half demon groaned. Before he left to fight, he gave Hinata a firm kiss on the lips. "I'll be back in two minutes." The once painfully shy girl only blushed slightly and smiled.

"I'll be timing you, Naruto Uzumaki…." She responded in a strangely playful tone. As Naruto left, Shino, Ino and Kurenai were staring at Hinata, baffled at what they just saw…and heard. She looked back at them with a innocently sweet look. "What?"

(Down in the Arena)

Zaku looked at his opponent, noticed his fox like feature, and smiled devilishly. "Ohhh…. Looks like I get to kill the demon brat of Konoha." The common reference irritated Naruto…especially coming from complete strangers. "When I'm don't with you, that pretty orange tail of your's will be around my waist, keeping my pants from falling down."

"Fair warning, human…." The demon carrier growled as he pulled out his Katana sword. "The last person who made that threat is now permanently crippled…so you should rethink how you speak to me, you worthless sack of shit." Gekko was actually getting excited about this fight. He stood in between the two ninjas, and began.

"Does anyone…."

"Just start the match, Hayate….." Naruto snarled, interrupting the instructor's sentence. The sickly man shrugged his shoulders and finished early.

"BEGIN!" The sound ninja was the first to start the match. He raised his arms and pointed both of his palms straight at Naruto, where you could see two red dots in the middle of each one.

"Eat my air pressure canons, you monster!!!!" Then, a large burst of pressure shot out of both his palms, and hurtled straight towards Naruto. Thinking about having a little fun, Naruto placed his sword back into it's sheath, and dropped on all fours. And with great agility, was able to dash out of striking range. This show of speed angered the sound ninja.

"Hold still so I can kill you!!!" Shot after shot, pressure blasts were sent at Naruto's quick and nimble body…but none found their mark. And what made Zaku mad was that the cocky blond was smirking the whole time he was dodging the blasts.

'Time to end this…..' With a great burst of speed, Naruto dashed straight at Zaku, with his razor sharp claws ready to dig into his body. Zaku saw the straight on attack as a opportunity to finally get Naruto with his pressure blast. The sound ninja raised his arms to deliver what he thought would be the final blow.

"DIE YOU MONST……..AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHG!!!" Before the attack was even sent, the sound ninja's hands were torn from his arm in a red blur. Zaku cried out in agonizing pain as Naruto appeared behind him, with both severed hands in one hand and his sword in the other. And with a powerful swing, Naruto's blade came down and sliced Zaku's legs at the knee. "MY LEGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And the now immobile body fell to the floor, with Naruto standing directly over him. His hands clinched his sword handle tightly, as he prepared to deliver the final strike.

"Naruto!!(Cough)Stop! The match is over!" Gekko shouted, halting Naruto's killing blow. The blond frowned at the sickly looking man, and then back to his sensei who was standing in the balconies. She had a look that screamed "Listen to him, Naruto…." So he didn't kill Zaku. Said ninja was twitching on the ground overwhelmed with pain at the loss of both hands and legs. "The winner of this match is Naruto Uzumaki!" Silence….. Nobody knew what quite to say after witnessing something so brutal as that. The medics carried off Zaku's unconscious body as Naruto appeared with his team again.

"Did I make good time, Hinata?" Naruto asked, acting as if what just happened didn't. and Hinata played along and looked at her watch.

"Just a little under two minutes…. So you kept your promise." And with that said, she awarded him with another firm kiss on the lips. Ino squealed when she saw this.

"You two look SO cute together!" But unbeknownst to the team, they were being scoped out by Hinata's scornful cousin, Neji Hyuuga. He was glaring daggers at Hinata with eyes burning with hatred.

'Looks like Lady Hinata getting care free…..' He thought bitterly, as he looked up and saw who were up next. He grinned devilishly at whom were up.

**Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga**

'Oh no! not Neji!' Kurenai thought as Neji appeared in the arena. Hinata kinda shivered when she found out she was fighting her cousin. She slowly made her way to the arena, where Neji was already waiting for her. Hinata looked up and saw Neji glaring at her, with hate filled eyes.

"I never dreamed we'd find ourselves fighting each other, Lady Hinata." Neji started, with much venom in his voice.

"Neji… big brother.." She replied in a soft voice.

"What?! She's his brother?!" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"Both are from the oldest and most illustrious family. Though whose veins flow the most elite and accomplished blood… the Hyuuga clan." Kurenai answered. "But they're not brother and sister."

"Then… how are they related?" Shino asked.

"Well…it's complicated. I guess you could say they're related in the same way a tree branch is related to the trunk." She tried to explain.

"A tree branch and a trunk? What the hell does that mean?" Ino asked. Rock Lee heard their conversation and walked over.

"Yes. Hinata is apart of the main branch family, while Neji is apart of a lower ranking family."

"So…it's family vs. family? That must be hard for them." Ino said.

"Yes. Except…" Everybody looked at Lee. "There's been strain between the main branch and the lower branches of the Hyuuga clan. Relations aren't exactly friendly."

"Why's that?" Shino asked, walking a little bit closer.

"I don't know all the detail…" Lee began. " But it sounds like a pretty common tale among older families. The first generation of the Hyuuga clan made all sorts of rules and decrees that favored the main branch of the family. In order to preserve the family line and retain the purity of their blood. It's said the lower branch of the family still burns with anger and humiliation." He finished as they turned back to the match.

"Begin!!" Gekko announced.

"Before we start.." Neji started. "There's something I should point out, Lady Hinata. You're not cut out to be a ninja. You're all sweetness and light…a peacemaker, not a trouble maker. You're easily led, not a leader." Hearing all of that got Naruto clenching the handrail in anger. "And you have no self confidents. You've got a world class inferiority complex…so I know you'd have been more comfortable and content staying at a Genin level. But applicants for the higher Chunin selection exam must complete as a trio…and you couldn't bear letting your teammates down. The truth is, your participation has been reluctant from the start, hasn't it?" Neji asked coldly.

"N…no. You're wrong." Hinata disagreed, in a nervous voice. "I really w…want to change that about myself." She replied, in a voice a little louder then a whisper. But Neji had one more thing to say.

"A leopard can't change it's spots. And never can a half demon, which you foolishly decided to change into. A failure will always be a failure. And the weak, just doesn't become strong because they wish to."

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!!" **Naruto roared in possessed voice. **"What the hell gives you the right to decide who's weak and who's not?! Come on Hinata! Show this asshole who's weak!!" **He cheered, getting a stunned look from Hinata.

'What a annoying brat.' Then he looked at Hinata and saw she didn't look scared anymore. Instead, she looked serious, focused, and returned Neji's glare. "So… does this mean you're not gonna withdraw?" Hinata didn't answer. She simply activated her Byakugan and dropped into her fighting stance. Neji sighed and activated his. "I see…. I won't hold back, Lady Hinata." Purple chakra was swirling around Hinata's body, with her Byakugan activated. Her long hair was levitating in the air, and her long bushy fox tail was swaying from left to right. Then, without warning, she dashed at her cousin with immense speed. With his bloodline activated, Neji dashed at Hinata with the same level of fierceness.

"COME ON, HINATA!!!" Ino cheered as she and Naruto watched intensely. The two contestants collided and erupted in lightning fast strikes. Both Hinata and Neji blocked each other's attacks and immediately counted them. But because of Hinata training with Naruto, her attacks were a little faster and stronger then Neji's. This lasted ten minutes when Hinata finally got Neji . When he swung, Hinata grabbed it with one hand, and used her other hand to nail her cousin dead in the fast. He hissed in pain and was sent stumbling backwards. Neji, after feeling his face, he found that he was bleed.

'She's stronger then I expected….. But I'll break her sooner or later….' "You can't win, Lady Hinata." Neji stated, despite the fact that HE was the first one to be struck. Then he charged his cousin again, with more drive then ever. They then started exchanging blow after blow, just like the first go around. He got luck and struck Hinata right in the shoulder. She stumbled back and grabbed her shoulder. Neji had a evil smirk on his face. "Just give up, Lady Hinata! You can't win! I'm a higher level then you are when it comes to the Gentle Fist Style." But Hinata didn't listen. She charged with all her might.

"Th…that's not true, cousin!" She growled as she began sending a barrage of strikes, looking like a big purple blur. Neji was quickly dropped into his defense stance and began blocking her attacks. "If you were right about me, I'd be the one who's bleeding…not you!" Hinata, sweet innocent Hinata, was trying a trick Naruto taught her…. Making her opponent angry. Which was working with Neji. And because of her new stamina, she wasn't growing tired from her fight with Neji. He, on the other hand was slowly slowing down. So Hinata managed to connect a strong palm strike in Neji's stomach.

"NNGGHH!" The Hyuuga boy was sent tumbling backwards, and ended up falling straight on his back.

"Go Hinata!!!!" Naruto and Ino cheered at the same time. And while watching this, Kurenai was amazed at what she was witnessing. This was the same boy that the Hyuuga elders prided themselves on…and now he's being owned by his younger cousin.

"I…I can't believe it…." Lee breathed aloud. "I've tried my entire ninja career to match Neji's skill at fighting. But now to see him lose….."

"LEE! The reason she's winning is because she internal fire of youth is blazing bright!" Lee's sensei Gai cheered. "Now you have a new goal in life! Fight and beat Hinata Hyuuga! If you are able to do that, you will truly be a genius of hard work!"

"Yes sensei!" The miniature version of Gai cried happily, as he began to take write down notes about Hinata's and Neji's match. But he stopped taking notes when he heard Hinata cry out in pain. Neji managed to get another lucky shot, and struck Hinata in the side of the ribs. Now neither combatants looked good. They were both sweating heavily, and were losing the energy to fight. Neji looked at his cousin, with a tired glare.

"Wh…why won't you give up?! Wh…when did y…you get this st…strong?!" He shouted out in frustration. After regaining her breath, Hinata glanced at Neji with a emotionless stare.

"I…(Cough)I am not w…weak, Neji. I was n…never weak. It…it's you who's inferior…. Y…you try t…to make me feel t…terrible about m…myself. You played m…mind games with m…me for so long. N…Naruto taught me…that I was n…never weak. It's you who's weak." Then, something snapped in Neji.

"RRRRRAAAAHHHHGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He charged at Hinata with the last bit of strength he had. Thankfully, Hinata still had some chakra left. Neji send a chakra filled palm strike at Hinata's head. But with a swift swipe of a hand, Hinata was able to derail the course of the attack. And with the other hand, Hinata dug her sharp claws into Neji's torso. Then she pumped her chakra into a immense energy burst. It sent Neji flying completely across the arena, and slammed against the wall. Gekko appeared right next to Neji, and discovered that the Hyuuga was knocked unconscious. He cleared his voice, and addressed the others.

"The winner of this match is Hinata Hyuuga."

"YEAH HINATA!!!" Naruto, Ino, and even Kurenai cheered at the announcement. Naruto, over excited appeared in the arena and scooped Hinata's tired and sweaty body, bridal style. His tail then wrapped around Hinata's body, in a comforting manner.

"You were great, Hinata…. You won." Hinata, slowly regaining her strength looked up and kissed Naruto.

"I did it because you said I could, Naruto." Then, she snuggled her head into his neck, and basked in the warm feeling. Then, the next match was up on the screen.

**Ino Yamanaka vs. Gaara**

Everybody looked at Ino, who had a very confident smile on her face. "Well, looks like it's my turn." She then leapt into the arena, where Gaara was already waiting for her. Naruto and Hinata gave the sand ninja a long look.

"I have a bad feeling about that guy…." Naruto whispered to Hinata. Back on the arena floor, Ino and Gaara were in the middle, waiting for the match to begin.

"Does anyone have any(Cough!)objections to this match?" Gekko asked.

"No sir! I can handle this wimp by myself!" Ino answered confidently. Gaara just stayed silent, staring straight at Ino.

"Begin!!" Ino pulled out a handful of shuriken and flung all of them at the sand ninja. But then suddenly, sand erupted out of the gourd on his back and stopped the attack dead in it's tracks. And at that moment, Kyubi, who saw this yelled.

'**Kit!!! That boy holds a demon too!!! You need to stop the match or that girl's as good as dead!' **Naruto's eyes widened.

"Ino!!" Naruto shouted from the balcony. "Ino!! Withdraw now!! He's too much for you!! How holds a….." But it was too late. Sand suddenly wrapped around Ino's legs. Ino screamed as she used her left arm to swipe it away. But the sand quickly engulfed her arm, along with the rest of her body. Everybody could hear her scream through the sand. Gekko made out "I withdraw" and shouted at Gaara to let her go. But Gaara didn't listen.

"Sand Coffin!" He then squeezed his had the sand sphere exploded with blood soaked sand.

"INO!!!!!!!" Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji and Asume cried as they rushed down to where the medics were desperately trying to stabilize Ino. Her entire body was covered with gashes and was blooding heavily. Bones were pointing out of her legs and arms. Hinata was devastated when she saw one of her earliest friends be slaughtered. The medics harried Ino's badly injured body into the near by Emergency Rooms. Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru rushed after the doctors. Chouji was ordered to stay, since he hasn't yet fought in a match.

(In The Emergency Waiting Room)

15 minutes has passed since Ino went into the emergency room. The three ninjas were waiting outside Ino's room, where doctors were trying their best to stabilize her. Hinata looked a little dramatized by what she just witnessed. Then a doctor walked out of Ino's room with a clipboard in hand. "Well? How is she doing?" Hinata asked as. The doctor looked at her and sighed heavily.

"Well… she's in critical condition. But we are able to keep her stable long enough to get her to the hospital. But I'm afraid I have some terrible news.." The three braced themselves for the worst, which was exactly what was coming. "The muscles in her arms and legs are severely damaged. The damage… will unfortunately be permanent. I'm afraid…. She'll never be able to be a ninja ever again. I'm so sorry." He finished as he walked back into the emergency room. Everybody were literally frozen in place at the tragic news. Not one more word was spoken when the three were walking back to the arena. Hinata and Ino were pretty close, even though they never had much time to spend time with one another. When they returned, all of the matches were done. Chouji, Lee and Temari won their matches. The Hokage cleared his throat and spoke aloud.

"Congratulations to all who passed the first preliminary match. My assistant Anko will come around with a box with slips of paper with numbers on them. You will pull one at random and announce which number you've pulled." Anko then came around and all the Genins reached in and pulled out a number. "O.K, now that everybody has pulled out a number, please name of your number."

"I have 1." Naruto started.

"I pulled a 3." Shikamaru stated lazily.

"I got a 2." Hinata replied.

"I have 5." Shino answered.

"I've got a 4." Temari said In a bored voice.

" I have 8." Gaara said in a emotionless voice.

"I have 6." Chouji replied.

"And I have 7!" Lee said enthusiastically. A person with a clip board wrote down the names and numbers and showed the Genins the matches they were gonna go in.

**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Hinata Hyuuga**

**Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari**

**Chouji Akimichi vs. Shino Aburame**

**Rock Lee vs. Gaara**

Naruto and Hinata looked at the match roster and gulped. They had to fight one another. 'Oh no…. I have to fight Hinata?!' Naruto thought miserably as he looked over at Hinata. She too had a look filled with sorrow.

'N…Naruto……'

To Be Continued………..

OH SHIT!!!!! Naruto vs. Hinata?! Crap! I told you I had a plot twist for this chapter! What will happen? How will things pan out for the two lovers?! I hope you like this chapter! Sorry for Ino…but I always have something planned for the future for her. I am debating on a Kiba/Ino pairing, again…whatcha think? Please leave lots of reviews and check out my other stories! PEACE!


	22. Kyubi Sensei

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, and more in the future.

Author's Notes: Hello everybody! I'm finally back with the next chapter of my most favored story, Evil is Only Skin Deep. I'm very sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. I needed a long while to think up a different plot line for the story, since my story is SO different from the show and/or other stories. And while I was in my Writer's Block stage, I started updating my other stories. Like Son of a Mercenary Pt 1, which is now finished. And started Son of a Mercenary Pt 2. Anyways, before we get started, I want to ask for everybody's forgiveness. I received some scathing messages and reviews saying that I butchered this story, and that it had no plot. So to all of you who aren't happy with how this story is now, I apologize. But please, if you have a problem with my stories, please send me a PM, and not a long review telling me how much you don't like what I've done. And…. Well…that's all I had to say. So please enjoy this installment of Evil is Only Skin Deep!

Chapter 22: Kyubi Sensei

Naruto and Hinata were silent while they waited in the hospital waiting room, with a majority of other visitors backing away and staring at them. The two have been waiting for news on Ino's condition for a total of four hours. And somewhere in between that time period, the Hyuuga girl fell victim to slumber, and was asleep with her head leaning on Naruto's shoulder. 'Damn….' Naruto repeated in his head. 'Another carrier. And worst of all…. He's like me.'

'**Uh uh…. You have yourself a vixen!' **The Kyubi corrected. **'From what I saw, I'd say that Gaara brat is a total outcast. And the last time I checked, you had people who accepted you…. Unbelievable as it is.' **Naruto rolled his eyes at his "Prisoner's" version of a pep talk. And as the imprisoned demon continued his rant, Naruto's eyes started to wander.

He glanced at the nurses working diligently, but saw they were managing to make time to glare/stare in terror at him and the sleeping Hinata while busy at work. 'Stupid humans….' With his eyes still wandering, his attention was caught by familiar faces walking his way.

The first person he saw was Chouji, munching down on bag of barbecue flavored potato chips. Behind him walked Shikamaru, and most surprising to Naruto, Kiba Inuzuka. 'Hmm…. Odd….'

'**Not really, Kit.' **Kyubi yawned. **'You still don't know humans like I do. Remember, I lived over a thousand times longer then a normal mortal. So I like to think of myself as a human specialist.'**

And as he saw Chouji asking for Ino's hospital room, the fox began explaining his reasoning. **'As we both know, humans are almost unpredictable at time. No two think 100% alike…. Except when that of the opposite sex is introduce. And with the case of Kiba Inuzuka, I knew he'd do this the second I saw that Gaara kid destroy Ino in the fight.' **

'What do mean, you perverted fox?'

The trapped demon let out a hearty laugh. **'Damn it, Kit! Give me a fraction of credit! What the hell do you think I've been doing all this time being imprisoned inside you? What you see, I see. What you hear, I hear. I thought I made that clear before.' **Naruto raised an eyebrow.

'I know that. I just never figured that the Kyubi, the dreaded Nine-Tailed Fox, would take such interest in the lives of humans…. Since you despise them…or so you say.' He added, hoping that'd get a raddled reaction from the beast. But it only aroused another chuckle.

'**If you have any suggestions for what I could do while sealed inside you, PLEASE, don't hesitate in telling me.' **Naruto chuckled when Kyubi got back on track. **'Anyway, I've noticed a lot while sealed inside you, Kit. How humans are afraid of anything resembling demons…. How cruel humans can be, which is horrible enough to rival that of my cruelty…. And, most importantly, how humans react to being infatuated with feelings for another.'**

'You mean Inuzuka has f….' His thoughts were stopped short when he saw the nurse pointing the three boys in his direction. Kiba had a bitter look in his eyes…but it disappeared as soon as it arrived.'Guess he's not dumb enough to attack me twice.' Naruto concluded, as Chouji, Shikamaru and Kiba took a seat right beside Naruto and Hinata. "Akimichi…." Naruto sighed, nodding his head at Chouji. "Nara…." At Shikamaru, who did nothing more then lazily move his head up, then slowly down. 'Damn…. Nara is even lazy at BEING lazy.'

Then his red fox eyes met the brown ones of Kiba. "Where's the rest of your team, Inuzuka?" The blond asked, in a somewhat smug tone. "I would've figured Sasuke would be dying to get back at me. And that banshee Haruno would've been right behind him."

Frustrated, Kiba pulled the hood off his coat, and scratched the back of his head. "Uchiha and Haruno are off, bitching to the council about you beating us. Apparently, he wouldn't be whining if we'd won. But when we lost, he acted like the whole world turned against him."

"Then why aren't you with them?" Naruto asked, getting a little confused. And with a tired look, Kiba looked directly into Naruto's eyes.

"Dude…." He began in a way Naruto NEVER heard him address him before. "Just because we're on the same team, doesn't mean I have to like him. Sasuke Uchiha is a stuck up prick who uses his famous name and childhood tragedy to get the stuff he wants. And in the Inuzuka clan, that wouldn't be tolerated."

After hearing that, Naruto couldn't help but let out a snicker. "Funny. Even his own teammate doesn't like him. I'm a freaking demon and I'm more liked then him." A doctor then walked, flipping through a clipboard. "Is Ino ready for visitors?" The doctor looked at the half demon…and surprisingly, didn't glare and do a double take at him.

"Ms. Yamanaka is badly hurt. But she's conscious, and is well enough to handle visitors. But if she's feeling dizzy or suddenly tired, please alert us." The three agreed to the man's terms. Naruto woke Hinata up, and they followed him to Ino's room. Chouji closed his bag of chips and placed them in his coat's side pocket. When they reached Ino's room, they saw Ino's patents walking out, with her mother crying in her husband's shoulders.

"Umm…. I…is Ino alright?" Hinata began, holding Naruto's hand in nervousness. Ino's mother looked at Hinata, with her ocean blue eyes filled with tears.

"N…no. she's like a d…different person now." The woman was talking while trying to hold back her cries of sorrow. "Th…the doctors said that they couldn't fix her l…legs. The only one wh…who can h…heal Ino's legs is Lady Tsunade, the world's greatest healer. But she left the village years ago, and h…hasn't been heard from since."

By that time, Ino's mother couldn't hold it in anymore. She flung herself into her husband's arms, and sobbed in his shoulders. And the whole time, Ino's father has been silent. Ino asked them before the exams if they thought she could go. Of course, it was her decision either way. But she still wanted her parent's blessings. Her mother thought she was too young, but her father said she'd be fine…… Now he's being haunted by his words.

"Can we see her?" Chouji asked. The Yamanaka man looked at him, and nodded. He then escorted his wife out, while the five entered.

Inside, the room was dimly lit. The afternoon sun squeezed past the cracks in the closed shades. The smell of medicine filled the room, and was extra obvious to Naruto, Hinata and Kiba. In the back, Ino's bed was pressed up against the middle of the wall. Tubes and wires were hooked up to her arms and legs. Her long blond hair, normally in a pony tail, was now drooping down in front of her face, hiding it from prying eyes. Her arms were mummified with bandages, signifying that they took some damaged as well.

The five silently pulled up some chairs, and sat beside the blond girl's bed. They could tell she was crying, even with her blond hair in the way. Her body was trembling, her hands were clinging to her blanket, and her clothes looked soaked with tears. At first, no one said anything. But it was Hinata who finally started after a whole minute of silence.

"Umm…. H…how do you f…feel, Ino?" Slowly, said girl moved her hair from in front of her face. Her face were covered in large, nasty scars, starting at her forehead and ending right above her collarbone. She looked horrible, and she knew there was nothing anyone could do.

But, she continued to be strong. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and faked a smile. "F…fine, Hinata. I'm doing fine." Her voice was softer then usual, and very shaky. "Just a f…few scratches…. And a couple o…of broken bones. Nothing serious." All of them knew Ino was lying. The way she told them sounded like she was describing a random, run of the mill accident.

"Ino…." Kiba said in a low voice. "We know how bad it is. You don't need to lie to us." Hearing this made Ino's fake smile disappear in a blink of a eye. "Your mother told us already. We know your situation…. I'm sorry."

Ino's hands were gripping her sheets even tighter now. She bit her bottom lip, trying not to cry. Her eyes was slammed shut, making sure no tears fell. 'Do not cry, Ino…. Whatever you do, DO NOT CRY!' Ino practically screamed in her head.

'**Strong girl….' **Kyubi said out of the blue. And as Hinata was trying to console Ino's distressing symptoms, Naruto gave him his full attention. **'She's obviously devastated by this whole thing, yet she refuses to allow you all know. And quite frankly, I'm surprised she wasn't bawling her eyes out when we came in….' **The fox then started to ramble off. Then, came a knock at the door.

In walked Kurenai, Asuma, and the Hyuuga elders. To Hinata, it wasn't surprising that her sensei and their sensei would visit Ino. What was different was that the Hyuuga elders were there with them. Hishi had a mixture of tiredness/irritation in his expression…as did the other Hyuuga men.

"Hinata…. Naruto…. Will you both please follow us out to discuss something." The Hyuuga elder asked, as Kurenai held open the door for them. Curious, they said good bye to Ino and the others, and followed the group outside. Asuma stayed in Ino's room, to break the horrible news to her.

When outside, Kurenai leaned against the hand rails, and sighed heavily. Hishi rubbed his temples in annoyance. They obviously knew something they didn't, and judging by his body language, it wasn't necessarily good.

"The council ordered us to train Lady Hinata. And that you two can't see each other for the whole month of training." Naruto's and Hinata's ears spiked up when they heard the last part of his statement. "The council _"Fears" _that if you two stay together while training would give Naruto an _"Unfair advantage"_." When Hishi quoted the council's reasons, he said it in a bitter tone.

Naruto let out a angry growl. "Let me guess. They decided that after Sasuke and Sakura went to them, talking about how "Unfair" it was when my team fought their?" The elders and Kurenai nodded. "Hypocrites…. If Uchiha and his team did beat my team, they'd be tickled pink. But when the Demon team wins a fight, they treat it as if I was an Jonin going up against a Genin."

"I know…." Kurenai groaned. "They favor the last Uchiha brat. But we managed to keep them from disqualifying you completely. The only condition was that you two stay away from one another until your fight." This time, it was Hinata's turn to be mad.

"In other words…. They're messing with N…Naruto?" Even with the slight stutter, she was able to keep an irritated tone. The elders were surprised at the sudden mood change. But, Hishi nodded.

"They said that since you defeated your cousin Neji, you should learn the next level of the Gentle Fist style. Neji was considered the Hyuuga prodigy…until you beat him in the preliminaries. Now they _claimed _that you should learn the more strenuous techniques before the finals…. But I have my doubts."

"And they said I have to help her too, Naruto." Kurenai groaned, tightening her fists in anger. "They said that I should stay with her and teach her more about Genjutsu."

"Sounds more like they want to make sure she beats me…." Naruto snarled, as his claws slowly began to grow. "Who'll train me?" No one answered him at first. It was touchy subject, but Hishi decided to brave it.

"The council said you'll have to find a trainer yourself." A sudden spike of rage radiated off Naruto. "They said you'll need to have a high ranking ninja voluntarily train you…. They didn't give us any explanation for this." Naruto's body began to shake in rage, and his tail began to thrash around behind him. And a few seconds later, a faint red glow of red chakra began radiating off him. Hinata saw this, and stopped him.

"N…Naruto! Please calm d…down!" She reached out, and gripped his hand. "D…don't let th…the Kyubi take control of you." The sound of Hinata's voice was enough to break through the Kyubi's hold on Naruto. The radiating red chakra faded away. His claws retracted and his tail stopped thrashing. Naruto shook his head, regaining control over his own movements.

"S…sorry, Hinata…." He apologized. "I guess the fox is just as angry as I am." He looked at Hinata, then to Kurenai and the elders. "So I have a month to find a sensei?" They nodded. He turned back to Hinata, and saw a small smile on her face.

"N…Naruto…. I w…want you to f…find another sensei, and l…learn something new. B…because when we fight, I don't w…want you to hold back…." Naruto's eyes widened when he heard what Hinata said. And Kurenai's and the elder's weren't that different from Naruto's. Then Hinata explained.

"For so long, ever since we were in th…the academy, I w…wanted to become stronger. I w…wanted to become a great sh….shinobi. But I c…can't if I use the K…Kyubi's chakra. I want to become st…stronger on my own…at least, this time. And I w…want you to get stronger…. So I can s…see how we match up a…against one another." Naruto, Kurenai and Hishi stared at the Hyuuga heir in disbelief.

"H…Hinata…." He was at lost for words. He may have liked fighting, but now his girlfriend is telling him not to hold back in the fight? "You mean it?" With a smile on her face, she nodded. Naruto looked down, and didn't say anything. His ears went down, and his tail wrapped around Hinata's waist. Knowing that he was sad, Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's shoulders, and kissed him ever so lightly on the lips. Her tail wrapped around his torso, and pulled him into the innocent lip contact.

Naruto's eyes opened halfway, and closed again. He brought his arms around his waist, and joined into the kiss.

'AWWWWWWWWW!!!!' Kurenai squealed in her head, as if she was a young Genin again. Even Hishi and the other Hyuuga elders had to admit those two looked like a good match. But it was getting late, and soon the council's order will have to go in affect.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this touching moment…" The old man began, causing both Naruto and Hinata to separate. "But it's getting late, and the council's terms will have to start. Tomorrow, I'll start training you a more advanced level of Gentle Fist." As much as she hated it, Hinata agreed. It wouldn't be wise to go against the council's orders…no matter how much she wanted to.

"OK…." She whispered softly. The two released their hold on the other, and stared at each other. Hinata leaned forward, and placed her mouth right next to Naruto's ear. "I'll see you in a month, Naruto." Then kissed him on the cheek. Despite everything that was happening, Naruto actually managed to smile as he watched Hinata and the others disappear into the distance.

"Great……." He said aloud, and started walking towards the forest. "Who'd wanna train me?" Naruto then heard the Kyubi chuckling from inside his head. "What are you laughing about, Fuzz Ball?!" The blond asked angrily.

'**Because you have the world's BEST sensei at your disposal, and you don't even know it!' **

"What are you going on about now?"

'**What I'm saying is that I'LL be your sensei, you ungrateful brat!'**

To Be Continued…….

OK everybody….. Let me give you a list of reasons why this ended the way it did.

1) Because I'm a jerk who is addicted to the Cliffhanger Jutsu.

2) Because if I didn't quit sooner, I'd have a chapter too long for my taste. I want the next chapter to be a big one (Which covers the entire final exam matches)

3) Because if I didn't stop, it would've taken me longer to write it, and I have an ass load of school work to finish, since I missed two days last week.

I promise you all this. There will be NO MORE short chapters from here on out! I'm sorry that you all waited so long to see the update, and you ended up getting a little chapter. For that, I'm sincerely apologize. I hope you all found this chapter reasonably entertaining. Till next time! PEACE!


	23. The Bout Between Lovers

Rating: M

Pairing: NaruHina, and more pairs as the story progresses.

Author's Notes: Hello everybody. So sorry for the long delay. I've been busy with other stories and school. And I've also been trying to think up a good was to continue the story, and came to a conclusion. This chapter will just be about Naruto's and Hinata's match. I know, I said that this chapter would cover ALL of the matches. But I figured that since Naruto's and Hinata's fight would be the match you're all waiting for, I could try to make it as long as possible. Again, sorry for the long wait. I've also started a new story called To Release a Caged Bird. It is a NaruHina story, where Hinata is born a Branch member instead of a Main Branch family member. How will life changed for Hinata? How will she be able to win Naruto's heart? Check it out and find out! But anyway, here is the update you've all been waiting for! YAH!!!!!!

Chapter 23: The Bout Between Lovers

The month of training was now over. Today was the day for the preliminary rounds of the Chunin exams. And instead of having it held in the Chunin exam tower in the Forest of Death, these rounds will be a little more…_public_. It was going to be held at the Konoha Stadium, where sports were normally held. It was a LARGE arena, stretching at least one football field across. The stands were filled with people, eating, drinking, and placing bets on who was going to win in the individual matches.

Standing in the middle of the arena stood the eight fighters. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji, Shino, Gaara and Lee stood up straight as the instructor came out in front of them. He wore the standard Chunin getup. Vest, slacks, Shuriken holster, etc. He had long brown hair, wore a blue bandana, and was chewing on a long tooth pick. He did a double check when he saw Naruto and Hinata, but he quickly mastered his expression. He stood in front of them, and cleared his throat.

"OK, listen up….." The man started, looking to see if everyone was giving him their full attention. "The landscape may be different, but just as the last prelims, there are no set rules….. You fight until one of you dies or admits defeat." When he saw Gaara, the most ruthless one of them all, gained a evil smirk. "That is, unless, I determine that a clear winner has been decided. In which case…. I'll stop the match before anyone is killed….. Understand?" Gaara frowned, but nodded with the rest of the of the combatants. Up in the stands, Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba sat with their sensei. Sasuke was in a wheelchair, with a cast on each of his arms and legs.

"I have to say, Naruto vs. Hinata? Man, even though I'm still mad that we lost to them, this seems pretty brutal." Kiba sighed, scratching Akamaru behind his ear. Not everyone knew this, but Kiba wasn't as stubborn or hot headed as people thought. He knew he and his team lost fair and square, and didn't hold it against them. But his other teammates weren't as forgiving. Sasuke sat in his wheelchair, sending the blond boy glares that would've made Gaara uneasy.

"I say this was meant to be. That stupid demon hurt my precious Sasuke, and now fate decided to make him fight his girlfriend. He DESERVES this!" Sakura growled bitterly, sitting right beside the crippled Sasuke. Kiba and Kakashi sighed, and turned their attentions back to the fights at hand. The instructor cleared his throat again, and faced the crowd of people.

"Welcome one and all to the annual Chunin exams!" He began, receiving a thunderous applause from the people. "We have weeded out the ones who were deemed unworthy for the opportunity to become Chunin. And for you entertainment, we have for you now eight well trained Genins, ready to become Chunins! Our first fight will be an interesting fight! We have Naruto Uzumaki…" The crowd booed and threw trash at the boy from the stands. Naruto merely flipped the people the finger, and brushed off the thrown trash that hit him. When about two minutes of continuous trash throwing and booing was finished, the instructor sighed, and continued. "And Hinata Hyuuga for the first match. The match will go on until either one is knocked unconscious, submits, or if killed…. I will personally see to it that no one is killed in these matches. The winners of these matches will than go to be Chunin, if the Chunin judges see fit to grant them that honor." He than turned to the other combatants. "If you six would please make your way to the balconies, we will be able to start the match."

The six Shinobi nodded their heads, and walked towards the balconies. Before going, Gaara and Naruto locked gazes for a second, sending each other a message. But the eye contact was quick, and neither Hinata or the instructor saw it.

Naruto wore the black Kimono given to him by the Hyuuga elders. But for a personal touch, he decided to tear off the sleeves. He wore the wooded sandals, also given to him by the elders. His long orange tail twirled around, as he looked at his opponent. Hinata wore her white Kimono, with her long hair running down her back. She also wore the wooden sandals that were custom of her clan. And neither Naruto or Hinata brought their Katana blades. Neither wanted to do more damage then necessary. "Are you two ready to begin?" The instructor asked, seeing that all of the other Genins were out of the arena, and up in the balconies. Both Naruto and Hinata looked at one another, and nodded. "Then let the match…BEGIN!!" And in a puff of smoke, the man disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The crowd let out a round of applause when the beginning of first match began. People were chanting for Naruto to kill Hinata, and vice versa. The Jonin in the crowd looked around, disgusted with how the other villagers were acting. And down in the arena, Naruto's blood red eyes met Hinata's purple eyes. "Hinata…" Naruto began, in a low voice. "I don't want to fight you. You are the only person I would never want to fight. But this is the Chunin exams, and I feel obligated to prove myself to these pathetic villagers…. Do you still want to do this?"

Hinata saw the sorrow in her lover's face. She smiled, and nodded. "Yes, Naruto…. I want to do this. I love you, and would never want to have to fight you…" She said, agreeing with what he said earlier. "But I also have something to prove. For so long, I was considered weak, and feeble." She sounded a little sad, when she mentioned how people used to think of her. "I want people to see what I can do…and now I can, thanks to you, Naruto. I don't want you to hold back, just because you love me. If you love me, you won't hold back. Come at me with all you have. Please."

Naruto stared at Hinata, almost as if he was holding back tears. 'H…how can I fight her?' He thought, looking at his claws. 'She's my mate…. How can I bring myself to harm her?' His thoughts were interrupted when Hinata activated her Byakugan, and when blue chakra began to radiate off her. She dropped into the Gentle Fist fighting stance, and stared at Naruto. A small smile appeared on her face, and nodded. "Alright, Hinata…" Naruto said, with a unsure grin. "If this is what you want, than I will fight you…but I will not enjoy it." When he finished, he closed his eyes, and breathed heavily. Red chakra began to radiate off from his body.

At first, nothing happened. The two just stood still, and watched the other patiently. The crowd was on their feet, waiting for someone to start the fight. For a whole minute, they just stood there, staring at one another. But after the first minute, the match started when both Naruto and Hinata simultaneously dashed towards each other. Hinata came with a straight forward chakra filled Gentle Fist palm strike, and Naruto came with a standard chakra filled punch. When the two attacks collided, the force from both intense chakra bursts sent both Naruto and Hinata skidding backwards. But immediately after that, with great speed, the two disappeared. The crowd looked around frantically, looking to see the two combatants. Than, without warning, the two ninjas appeared in another place in the arena. They were bobbing and dodging each other's attacks.

Naruto, with surprising speed and agility, was able to keep up with Hinata's lightning fast strikes. And with the proper defending techniques, he was able to swipe his wrist just in time to derail Hinata's palm strikes. But the same could be said for Hinata, as well. Her movements were much like Naruto's. And with the advanced training the Hyuuga elders gave her, she was able to almost land a few good hits on Naruto.

Up in the stands, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai-sensei watched in amazement, as the two fighters went at it. Kakashi had his Make-Out Paradise book open, but he couldn't decide which one he was going to give his full attention to. Asuma watched, with a unlit cigarette in his mouth, and a lighter resting in his hand. He was about to light it, but when Naruto and Hinata started to fight, he found himself lost, and never got to lighting up. Kurenai watched, feeling sorry for her two students. They have just found love with one another, and now, because of chance, they were now fighting one another. The whole situation made the Jonin somewhat depressed. Gai, on the other hand, stared in amazement at the speed at which the attacks were happening. He had trained Lee for years to get to that pace, and the two fighters in front of him gained the same speed within a month?

"I don't like this…" Kurenai stated, massaging her throbbing temple. "Haven't those two suffered enough without having to fight one another?" Kakashi sighed, and decided to place his perverted reading material.

"It is what it is…" He moaned, leaning back in his chair. "And that was always a possibility when all your students pass the first part of the preliminaries…. The chance of them fighting another member of their team increases with everyone of them who pass…. While in this case it's especially sad, there is no use complaining now." While his voice lacked compassion or emotion, Kurenai knew better than to think Kakashi didn't care. He, personally, knew what it was like to fight the one you loved. But realizing they were missing the fight by talking so much, the Jonin turned back to the match that was underway.

Naruto and Hinata continued to strike out, and repel the other's blows. And for the longest time, it seemed as if the match was going to end in a stalemate. But Hinata managed to find an opening, and took it. While Naruto blocked one of her palm strikes, Hinata managed to quickly sneak in another palm strike on his shoulder blade. The blond hissed in pain, and leapt backwards incase of another follow up blow. When he was at a reasonable distance between Hinata, Naruto looked at his shoulder. There, where Hinata has struck, there was a perfect bruise that was the exact size and shape as Hinata's hand. He then looked at the girl from across the stadium, and smirked.

'Seems like she is serious about this…' Naruto thought, stretching his sore arm. 'Maybe I should take this seriously, as well.' When he was finished stretching his arm, he dropped down an all fours, and targeted Hinata. She was in her family's fighting stance, and her Byakugan eyes wide open. Seeing as this was going to be hard otherwise, he pumped chakra into his hands and feet, and lunged forward. The Hyuuga saw the charge, and like Naruto, dropped to all fours and lunged away with chakra increasing her speed. But unfortunately for Hinata, Naruto has been training on his all four charging speed, and appeared before Hinata. With a strong thrust, Naruto rammed into Hinata, sending her stumbling backwards. Hinata rolled on the ground, but managed to leap to her feet before hitting the wall. The wind was temporarily knocked out of her. Naruto allowed her to regain her breath, and stood up on his legs.

Hinata breathed heavily, and looked up at her lover. He was breathing heavily, and sweat was slowly dripping down his face. 'He…he's faster than before.' Hinata thought, brushing herself off. 'And if he continues to do that, I might not last much longer. I have to us the jutsu as soon as possible, while I still have energy to do it.' Hinata smiled, as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I g…guess you are taking me seriously, huh Naruto?" Said blond smiled, and nodded. "Than I guess I should show you what I've learn." She then removed her Kimono. Underneath the dress, she wore a black tank top, and black slacks, the common training gear wore by Hyuuga members when practicing. She than dropped into another Gentle Fist stance. Naruto stared at her, with a eyebrow raised. Then…in the blink on a eye…she was gone.

'She has been holding back on me, huh?' He thought, just as he was about to drop to all fours. But just before he got the chance, the Kunoichi appeared before him. "What the…?"

"Eight Trigram Sixty Four Palms!" Hinata cried, as she extended both hands, and struck two different chakra points with his index fingers. "Two palms!" Then, within a fraction of a second, she struck four more chakra points. "Four palms!" Naruto groaned in agony, as Hinata continued her barrage of strikes. "Eight palms! 16 palms! 32 palms!" In a blur, Hinata finished up with the last lightning fast barrage of chakra strikes. "Eight Trigram Sixty Four Palms!!" With the final of the blows delivered, Naruto was shot backwards with tremendous force, being sent skidding across the ground. His entire body was covered with red bruises, signifying that a chakra point has been closed off.

Up in the stands, all of the Hyuuga elders and Hanabi watched with amazement. Hishi Hyuuga smirked, and nodded his head in approval. "Yes. She has mastered the Eight Trigrams perfectly. And in a short amount of time, too." During the one month training session, Hishi taught her one of their clan's most powerful attacks. Neji knew this technique as well, but because he underestimated Hinata in the first preliminaries, he never got to use it. And because of Hinata's excellent chakra control, she was able to master in a little quicker than Neji did.

In the arena, Naruto laid in pain and barley able to move. He fought against the intense pain, and struggled to his feet. He was wobbly, and had difficulty trying to keep his balance. 'Damn…. She got me!' He thought, looking at Hinata with his none lazy eye. 'I…I can barely walk, nor less fight!'

'**Well…what did you expect?'** The Kyubi's voice asked in a all knowing tone. **'You should NEVER underestimate your vixen. Especially when your vixen is a Hyuuga.' **Naruto growled when the demon fox started teasing him. **'But in all seriousness, you are in a sticky situation. If you are not going to us the jutsu I taught you, than you might as well give up now. And if you do that, than you will disappoint your vixen by not giving it your all, right?' **Naruto thought about it, and agreed. **'Good. But if you are going to use the jutsu, you'd better warn her. The last time you practiced this jutsu, you almost killed BOTH of us!'**

'Right….' Naruto answered, limping towards the middle of the arena. He locked eyes with Hinata, and smiled as he wiped the blood staining the edge of his mouth. "Very good Hinata…. Very good." He chuckled, as he winced in pain, when he moved his body a certain way. "But I feel I have to warn you. I've just talked with Kyubi, and he suggests I used the jutsu I learn…. But it's pretty dangerous." Hinata knew where Naruto was going with this, and frowned.

"I will not surrender." She said sternly. "I made a promise that I will NOT give up, and that I will not lose without a fight. If you have a jutsu, use it, just like I did." Naruto sighed when he heard Hinata DEMAND him to use the jutsu that even HE didn't want to use. But, he knew that was going to be her answer. So he let out a huge puff of air, and nodded.

'**Here we GO!!!!'** Naruto started performing hand signs, with red chakra radiating off of his hands. When he was finished, his entire body was radiating red chakra. Red chakra swirled around him, and started dancing around him as if it was flames. The bruises that showed pressed chakra points started to fade away, to Hinata's surprise. His wounds began to heel, and his posture straightened up. Than, a second tail sprouted out of his backside, and thrashed around with the other one. His claws and canine teeth grew, giving him a more beastly look. And when he opened his eyes, there were glowing crimson red.

Hinata stared at him, with a mixture of amazement and terror. And when he popped his neck, he smirked. _**"Well Hinata…lets do this."**_ He spoke, in a voice that was a cross between his and the Kyubi's voice. And than, he disappeared in a red blur. Hinata activated her Byakugan again, and scanned the arena. She saw Naruto, but he was moving so fast that the only thing she could see was red chakra streaks zipping around everywhere. **POW!!! **Suddenly, Naruto appeared and delivered a punch in Hinata in the stomach. She stumbled backwards and clinched his now bruised stomach. But when she looked up, Naruto was gone. He was off again, zipping all around the arena trying to confuse Hinata's Byakugan.

'No…. I won't be taken advantage of that easily!' Hinata growled in her head, as she dropped into the Gentle Fist stance again. 'I guess I'm left with my family's best defense. But I need to time it just right.' Hinata watched, as Naruto zipped around the stadium. But he was so fast, she had to take a chance as to when he was going to attack next. So, she decided to chance it, and started rotating in a circle. Blue chakra started swirl around her, forming a chakra dome. "Rotation Jutsu!" Than, she started rotating at intense speed, causing the pebbles and rocks around her to be dragged into the wind current surrounding her. And just in the neck of time, too. Because just when she performed her jutsu, Naruto dashed in, and connected a strong, chakra filled punch to the rotating sphere. But his hand went no farther. Hinata's intense chakra flowing around her caught the punch, and repelled his chakra energy, along with her own against him. The blond boy was sent flying through the air, and slammed against the far stadium.

This whole time, the audience was speechless. What they were watching was simply mind blowing. They all forgot who was fighting who, and were on the edge of their seats with anticipation.

Naruto groaned in pain, and leapt to his feet. He felt the back of his head, and felt that there was blood seeping through it. _**"Wow…. I didn't see that coming…" **_He chuckled, as he wiped the blood on his pant leg. _**'I hope this works. And God…I hope she will be OK…' **_He prayed, as he focused a large amount of the fox's chakra into his two hands. There, the chakra formed two giant fox paws, with giant claws extending from them. _**"While this move can hurt me as much as my enemy…I think that me and Hinata can handle this…" **_Naruto whispered to himself, and he got ready to charge. But before he did, he called Hinata's name. _**"Hinata! Get ready, because this will most likely decide the match! You better get rotating!" **_

Hinata smiled, and did. "Rotation Jutsu!" Again, the Hyuuga girl started rotating at high speeds, creating a protective dome around her. This was Naruto's cue. He took all the air he could, and with a the last of his remaining chakra, burst forward.

"_**EXPLODING CLAW!!"**_

**BOOM!!!!!!**

When the two collided, a huge explosion of smoke, gravel and chakra detonated in the center of the arena. Chunks of dirt and rock scattered all over the place, landing inside and outside of the stadium. The crowd hit the floor when a massive shock was passed over them, fearing that they were going to get hit by flying debris. Smoke filled the entire stadium, blinding all the villagers and Shinobi alike. Then, before the smoke cleared, everyone heard two loud crashes. And when the smoke cleared, two large craters were seen on opposite sides of the arena. All of the spectators stood up to try to see what they missed. The instructor was about to go and see what had happened, but before he got there, he saw a hand reach out of one of the craters. The crowd literally held their breath, as the hand slowly pushed the body out of the crater.

It was Naruto.

Battered, Naruto lost the top part of his Kimono, exposing his muscular chest for all to see. It was covered with cuts and bruises from when his body struck the ground. He had a black eye, and a cut above his eyebrow, with blood slowly dripping down his face. His second tail disappeared, since he lost so much energy in the final attack. He his arm was cradling his left side, because he managed to break a rib in the impact. And as he limped to the other crater, he looked in.

Inside laid Hinata, covered in dirt. There were some cuts on her arms and legs, and a few cuts on her face. But other than that, she seemed unharmed. Her eyes were trying to remain open, as she caught Naruto in her sights. She swallowed hard, trying to keep tears from falling. "I…I can't move…. I c…can't fight anymore…." She muttered, trying to move her arms and legs. The powerful collision of chakra dealt some damage on Hinata's body. She wasn't paralyzed, but her muscles were sore and locked up. Her body just wouldn't allow her to move. "I…I guess you w…." Her sentence was interrupted, when Naruto limped over, bent down, and slid his arms underneath her. Even with the pain of straining his muscles, Naruto scooped the immobile Hyuuga heiress up, bridal style.

But when she looked up, she noticed that tears were streaming down Naruto's face. "I'm sorry, Hinata…. I never want to do this again as long as I live…" He whispered, so quiet that even the instructor, who was standing right behind them, didn't hear it.

Tears stained Hinata's eyes, but she smiled as her tear filled eyes met Naruto's. "I forgive you, Naruto…." She said, with tears rolling down her cheeks. Naruto smiled, then tilted his head to give the girl in his arms a kiss on the lips. And as the watched this taking place, the villagers and Shinobi were struck utterly speechless. From what they thought about Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyubi resurrection, seeing him cry openly in front of them and kissing the girl in his arms was quite a sight. Chuckling, the instructor shook his head, and cleared his throat.

"The winner of the first match: Naruto Uzumaki!!!"

To Be Continued………..

HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! How did you all like that?! Was that awesome or what?! I really liked writing this chapter…mainly because it was action packed and romantic all wrapped into one. And I hope the fluff wasn't overwhelming for you all. The next chapter might take some time to write up, since I have other stories and school to deal with. But I hope you all think this was enough for you, because the next chapter will take time, as I said. And if you see mistakes, please contact me via PM. Please leave reviews, and check out my other stories:

Resurrection of a Angel ( Teen Titan )

Son of a Mercenary ( Naruto/Deadpool X-over )

Son of a Mercenary Pt II

Toad, the X-Man ( X-Men Evolution )

When Ninjas Meet Mutants ( Naruto/X-Men Evolution X-over )

The Two Demons of Konoha ( Naruto )

The Shy Jinchuuriki ( Naruto )

Evil is Only Skin Deep ( Naruto )

Deadliest Warrior Series

Valentines Day Miracles ( X-Men Evolution )

Hope to hear from you soon! Please leave lots of reviews! PEACE!


	24. Notice

_**NOTICE:**_

Hello everyone! It's me, Mr. Alaska, AKA Ronald Hartman. I decided to take a little break from writing. I know, you all have been waiting for an update for a while. And I'm sorry. But I've been diagnosed with a serious case of Writer's Block, one of the worst cases to date in human history. But I want to assure you that I'm not quitting FF, in case that was what a lot of you were thinking. I'll just take a week off from writing, just to get my head together and think up some more material for ALL of my stories. And also, on a side note, I really am sick, I have a small flu. But I'll live. So, please, if you are desperately waiting for an update, you only have one more week of waiting before I'm back on my saddle. And to pass the time, please check out my not so popular stories, like When Ninjas Meet Mutants, Out of the Smokey Ruins, Annoying Friend or Annoying Foe, To Release a Caged Bird, Taking Chances, Son of a Mercenary Part II, Resurrection of an Angel, and Valentines Day Miracles. I would really appreciate it if all of my loyal readers and reviewers check them out as I get my act together. Again, I'm sorry I'm making you all wait so long. If anyone has any suggestions for any of my stories, don't hesitate to tell me. Hope to hear from you all soon.

Sincerely, Mr. Alaska, AKA Ronald Clay Hartman


	25. Shadows of Sand

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, and more as the story progresses.

Rating: M

Author's Notes: HELLO EVERYBODY! It's Mr. Alaska, with a new installment of your favorite FanFic! I want to apologize for the LOOOOOONG ass wait. I have been busy with other stories. And, more often than wanted, have been suffering from lack of motivation and severe Writer's Block. But I believe I have what I need for a somewhat decent chapter. It's pretty straight forward. A whole chapter dedicated to Shikamaru and Temari's match. Warning… this chapter might be a little shorter than normal chapters. Hope you all don't mind. I have a BUNCH of other stories that I want to update… even though this seems to be my best story. And if interested, please check out the poll I have opened and vote three times. Also, I've been doing a lot of Deadliest Warriors match-ups. Check them out when you get the chance. And again, sorry for the long wait. Now….. ENJOY!

Chapter 25: Shadows of Sand

The entire stadium was left in utter silence. Seeing what just took place in front of them resembled a tragic love story. They watched as Naruto cradled Hinata's limp body in his arms, crying openly, and kissing her. Their fox tails wrapped around the other's as Naruto slowly began walking towards the stairs. And as he made his way there… he heard a single clap from the audience.

It started off as one clap, being from their own sensei Kurenai. Shamelessly, she continued to clap for her students alone for five long seconds. Then… more claps were heard coming from random places in the stands. And as the seconds passed, more and more people started to stand up to clap. And in the course of 25 seconds, the ENTIRE stadium (Minus a select few) was applauding and cheering for the two half-demons.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and looked around in confusion. 'What the hell…? One minute they were hating my very existence. Now they're cheering for us?' He slowed his pace to the stairs leading to the balcony, and listened to the villagers' cheers and chants. 'I bet they're just happy to see one of the "demons" get thrashed…. Worthless, huh…'

'**HAHAHAHA! Looks like you're wrong AGAIN, Kit!' **Naruto's angry thoughts were interrupted by the Kyuubi's laughing. **'You still don't understand how a regular human thinks, do you? Those villagers and ninjas aren't cheering because of the fight… that's only half the story to them. The other half is cheering for **_**YOU**_, **and your mate. You've seem to have struck a lot of nerves with that little **_**display**_ **a few seconds ago.'** Naruto frowned as he carried the sleeping Hyuuga up the stairs.

'What are you talking about now, Kyuubi?' The blond asked, tiredly.

'**You proved you're more human than they thought your were, Kit. You showed them that you're not the monster they thought you were.' **Naruto, again, raised an eyebrow in confusion. And seeing his host still didn't get the point, the fox sighed. **'God… you're dim, aren't you? Fine, I'll explain… again.' **When Naruto got up into the balcony with the others, he sat down against the wall, with Hinata still asleep in his arms. **'**_**Demons **_**don't cry openly in front of hundreds of people who hate them…. **_**demons **_**don't kiss their mates shamelessly in front of people… let alone the WHOLE village. Now, regular **_**people **_**would do something like that… which is what all those villagers might have thought when you and Hinata were getting it on.' **Slowly, Naruto was starting to understand what his prisoner was talking about. **'Those humans also saw what you were crying over. You were forced to fight and hurt the one you loved, which caused you to feel sad, which caused you to CRY. And once they connected the dots, they saw a kid, sad about hurting his girlfriend… How sweet.' **The demon finished, using a baby voice.

Naruto was about to continue, when the instructor appeared in the middle of the arena and cleared his throat. "OK! The next bout will be between Shikamaru Nara and Temari! May those two combatants please enter the area?"

A split second later, wind began swirling and twirling around the balcony. The sand Kunoichi whipped out her giant fan, opened it up, and RODE the intense wind down to the center of the stadium. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino watched as Temari leapt off the giant fan, with the wind subsiding around them. The instructor smirked at the blond girl. "Well… it seems like you're just aching for your fight, huh?" He turned his attention back to balcony, where Shikamaru was still standing. "Mr. Nara! Aren't you going to join us?"

The lazy ninja groaned. 'Aw crap… I still can't believe I have to fight another girl. And what makes this one worse is that she's related to that Gaara kid, who crippled Ino.' He took a quick glance at the sand Shinobi. 'Not to mention how easily she was able to take down Tenten… Maybe I should j…"

"Come on, man! You can beat her!" Chouji blurted out, and he slapped his lazy friend in the back. But the chubby boy slapped a little too hard, causing Shikamaru to get pushed off the edge of the railing, and falling down to the ground. Temari and the instructor winced when they heard the loud thud of Shikamaru's body slamming against the ground.

'Chouji….. You jerk…' The Nara thought, as he pulled himself up off the ground. Snickers and giggles were coming from the audience at the sight of the boy's long fall. 'Damn it… now I HAVE to fight this crazy chick.' Shikamaru sighed, and made his way to the center of the arena. He looked up at the instructor, and groaned. "OK… OK…. I'll fight." The instructor nodded, and looked to Temari. And when she smiled and nodded her head too, the man took a step back.

"BEGIN!"

Temari didn't bother waiting. She charged Shikamaru and swung her humongous fan. Shikamaru did back flips backwards to dodge her heavy fan. Then when he jumped out of the way, he started making hand signs. 'So troublesome…' He thought, as he completed the hand signs. "Fire Jutsu: Dragon's Breath!" Fire shot from the Nara's mouth and headed straight towards Temari. But the sand Kunoichi was prepared. Chakra pumped into her fan, before she swung it at the incoming fireball.

"Wind Jutsu: Wind Scythe!" She swung her fan again and a cyclone-like wind intercepted the fire attack and continued towards Shikamaru. Dust and dirt erupted from the ground Shikamaru was standing near, and no one could see if he was alright. The wind blast struck against the wall of the stadium, causing an even bigger cloud of dust and smoke.

And for a few seconds, everyone waited impatiently to see any sign of the Nara. But then, Shikamaru's shadow flashed out of the smoke and headed for the sand Kunoichi. 'Aw, shit!' She thought, as she leapt backwards to stay away from the shadow. But the shadow stopped after following Temari 12 feet. That's when Temari found out the secret of the Shadow Possession Jutsu. She smiled evilly, and looked up into the settling dust. "It seems there are some limits to how much you can manipulate the size and shape of your shadow, hmm? Even though you can stretch your shadow at will… you can't increase its overall size past its surface area… right?" she asked with a cocky grin.

As the smoke settled, Shikamaru was revealed. His clothes were all dirty from the dust and dirt, and were cut up from the intense wind blast. The Nara looked up with a smug smile, and chuckled. "Ha… that's right." 'Damn… she's a smart one. She knows how my Shadow Possession Jutsu works, and knows how to avoid it… This is just too troublesome.'

At the same time, Temari was thinking about how the jutsu works. 'That means… considering his choice of position at the point on the arena's wall where the shadows are deepest, I've got to assume that he's able to use the shadows from the wall to increase the size of his Shadow Jutsu….. But even so… this is the farthest his shadow can go…' she thought to herself as she used her fan to make a line in the dirt to show her where his shadow can go. 'So… when using the shadow of the arena wall, this line marks the maximum rang his shadow can stretch to! Whether Shikamaru hugs the wall or stands at the edge of the wall's shadow, the distance his shadow can stretch to will stay the same…' She then measured the distance between herself and Shikamaru. '15m, 32cm..' Then Temari looked at Shikamaru… and saw him forming a hand sign. But he didn't perform a Jutsu, which Temari found weird.

Up in the stands, Kurenai also found what Shikamaru was doing strange. "What in the world is that boy doing?" she asked aloud, with Asuma sitting next to her. "Is he performing a Jutsu? Because I've never seen that stance or form before, let alone the hand-sign he's using..."

Asuma chuckled, pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "That's not a hand-sign… it's just a habit of his," he answered, letting out a puff of gray smoke. Kurenai turned to him with a confused expression. "He really knows how to relax… as I'm sure you already know. He enjoys letting time pass by, just like a old person… He's always begging me to play Go or Shogi with him when we're not on a mission. And whenever he gets stuck during a game, he always assumes that pose. He's plotting his strategy… And when he comes up with one strategy, he always has many steps ahead of it to toy with his opponent, making them think they're on top." He grinned proudly, and turned to Kurenai. "I've never beaten Shikamaru in a single game… Not even once."

Kurenai frowned. "But this is an actual battle. This isn't a board game." Again, Asuma let out a puff of smoke and chuckled.

"People say before those things became playthings, those game pieces were used by military advisers to plan their strategies. So I guess Shikamaru would make one good first rate military advisor…" But Kurenai wasn't convinced.

"But his marks were among the worst in his graduating class…" Understandingly, Asuma nodded.

"True… Back at the academy, he was too lazy to lift up a pencil to take notes. He told me he always dozed off during exams. But one day… I was surprised at how good he was at Go and Shogi, so I gave him an I.Q. test. I convinced him it was just a simple puzzle. I kind of did it just to mess with him, but…" Kurenai listened, now fully interested. "He's a freaking smart kid… His I.Q. is over 200."

Back with Shikamaru, he was stationed behind the tree. With a kunai in hand, he peeked out from behind the tree. Temari saw this. "HA! Looks like you've finally decided to fight back, huh? Wind Jutsu: Wind Scythe!" Temari shouted, sending more cyclones at Shikamaru. The wind blades merely bounced off the tree or nicked the sides. "Oh come on Shikamaru! Come out and play!" But Shikamaru stayed hidden behind the tree. Then, through the dust came a kunai. Temari blocked it with her fan. Them Shikamaru's shadow came speeding at Temari again. "It's useless, Shikamaru! You can't stretch your shadow any longer!"

But she was wrong. The second the shadow passed that line, Temari leapt backwards. "What the hell?" It stopped only two feet past the line. Then that's when Temari realized Shikamaru's plan. 'Nicely planned…' Temari thought, as Shikamaru's shadow stopped advancing. 'You were buying time, waiting for the sun to drop, so that the area of the wall's shadow and your own would increase. Because as the day lengthens, so do shadows!' Shikamaru smirked. Temari then noticed Shikamaru wasn't wearing his vest anymore.

He only had his fishnet shirt on. She suddenly saw something hover above her head. She looked up and was shocked to see his vest, head protector and a kunai fixed up to turn into a little parachute. The shadow of the parachute made a shadow right over Shikamaru's shadow, allowing his shadow to shoot forward. 'Aw, shit!' she thought, dashing away from his Shadow Possession Jutsu as fast as she could. But when the parachute's shadow moved off Shikamaru's shadow, it shrunk back into where it was before. Temari then opened her fan and slammed it into the ground, so Shikamaru couldn't see what she was doing. Now she was serious. 'O.K… he's pretty good… But I won't lose to him! I'll just leave a clone in my place, so that when it attacks him, it'll distract him and I'll use the opportunity to get him.' She started making hand signs, when all of a sudden, she saw a barrage of kunai falling from the sky.

Surprised, Temari grabbed her fan and deflected the falling projectiles. They ricocheted off her humungous fan, causing them to get stuck into the ground. And once all the kunai had stopped falling, Temari looked at Shikamaru with a cocky, superior smirk. "You getting desperate, Shikamaru?" She called out, before sending another wind cyclone at the pinned Nara. "Because that wasn't the best move to make against me. Now you're out of kunai. And you're STILL trapped!"

"Fire Jutsu: Dragon's Breath!" Then, without warning, another fireball came flying out of the dust and smoke.

'What's he doing?' Temari thought in confusion, leaping out of the path of the fireball. 'he was using strategic attacks a second ago. But now, he's going all out and wildly attacking me… What's he up to?' Once the fireball struck the ground, chunks of dirt and rock were sent flying into the air. The sand Kunoichi sighed, and pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it. 'Fine… I'll just blast him out THIS way.' She flung the explosive kunai, which got embedded into the tree Shikamaru was hiding behind.

The tag exploded, sending shards of wood everywhere. Smoke filled the air, both blinding Temari from seeing Shikamaru, and causing nearly all of the villagers in the nearby stands to cough violently. 'HA! I got him now!' Temari thought, winding her fan up for another attack. 'He has nowhere to hide now! Now he's expos…' But, suddenly, her body was frozen in place. She couldn't move her arms, legs, anything. "Wh-what the hell? What's happening?"

All of a sudden, Shikamaru's chuckle was heard from the settling smoke. "Take a good look on the ground, Temari." Looking down, Temari was shocked at what she saw. Shikamaru's shadow had found its way to merge with her own. But she didn't know how, until she looked a little forward. All of the thrown kunai were grouped around her, with Shikamaru's shadow connecting to the one closest to his position. The Nara's shadow connected with the shadow of the kunai. Then that shadow connected with the next nearest kunai, and so on, creating a giant, web-like shadow, with Temari trapped in the middle.

"I knew you'd overplay the whole distance advantage…" Shikamaru began, as he walked out of the dust with his hands in his pockets. And since he had Temari in his Shadow Possession Jutsu, she was forcibly made to walk too. "That's why I knew you'd think that that would all be what I was concerned about. That's why I chucked all those kunai at you… to cast more shadows for me to use in my favor. But you were to distracted to pay attention to those, weren't you? You just wanted to make sure you weren't near the shadow created by the stadium wall, right?" He asked, using a cocky tone.

Temari blushed, and glared at Shikamaru. "But don't worry… anyone would've made that same mistake," he sighed, as he raised his left hand into the air. Temari looked at him, as her arm was also raised into the air. Shikamaru looked at the instructor, and groaned, "That's it… I'm spent. I withdraw from the match."

To Be Continued…

Hello again, everybody! Again, I'm really sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I was having some difficult time trying to come up with a new fight scene between Shikamaru and Temari. I wanted to make some changes to how the match would've gone between those two. Since Naruto didn't use the underground uppercut on Hinata, I needed a new way for Shikamaru to trap Temari. And I can explain why I made this chapter so damn short. That's because I have a special surprise in store for you all for the next chapter. And don't ask, because this surprise will be… unique…. And I hope you all enjoyed the fight. I know… seems pretty straight forward, I know. But that's why I have something planned for next time that will make up for this chapter. Please review. But before I leave again, I need your help. I have a new poll opened up on my profile, and I need some votes. Please check it out, along with my new NaruHina story, To Save a Life. Hope to hear from you all soon! PEACE!


	26. Another Notice

Hello all of my loyal readers. It is me, Mr. Alaska. I am here to tell you I am taking a break from my Naruto stories. Please don't be mad at me. I feel bad that you all have been waiting for so long for a update. But I am ashamed to admit I am running out of creative ideas and such. Again, I feel bad about leaving all you fellow NaruHina fans hanging. But I need a break to flex my frontal lobe and all. But I will keep writing, just not Naruto.

I am currently writing Kick Buttowski stories…. I know. It is sad for a 17 year-old to be interested in a Disney Channel cartoon like Kick Buttowski. But I can honestly say that KB is among the most hardcore kids cartoons out there. So, I am tacking the pace slow by trying my hand at that. I also encourage anyone interested to write one or two, if you are familiar with the show and are interested. We need more KB stories out there now a days.

But I assure all you Naruto fans to not worry. I should be up and running by Christmas vacation. So, yeah, you all have that to look forward to. Again, I feel really bad if a lot of you are waiting for a update to stories like, "Evil is Only Skin Deep," or, "The Two Demons of Konoha," and so forth. I hope you all forgive me for what I am doing. And even though this isn't an actual update, I encourage you all to review and tell me what you think about my decision. I will await patiently for your thoughts. I hope to hear from you all soon. And please, if anyone has any suggestions for any of the stories you want updated, please tell me about it through PM. Again, I hope to hear from you all soon. PEACE!

Sincerely, Mr. Alaska, also known as Ron :D


	27. Unexpected Turn of Events

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, and more as the story progresses.

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Hahahahahahaa! I'm back! That's right! It's me, Mr. Alaska with an _ACTUAL_ update to my more successful story, Evil is Only Skin Deep! It's been a long while, huh? But, like I've been saying in all of my other stories, I'm getting busier and busier as I get older… Which shouldn't be news to anyone. But I'm finally back, ready to get shit done! In the last _actual_ chapter, we witnessed Shikamaru take on Temari. And, since both were strategists, it had twists and turns that would give your mind whip-lash. But, in a well planned out strategic maneuver, Shikamaru caught Temari in his new _Shadow Possession Web Jutsu_, ultimately giving him total control over the sand ninja's body… But he withdrew, for some reason. Why? You'll find out here! Also, before I start the chapter, I'd like to point out that I've added a bunch of links of my new artwork from DeviantArt up on my profile. Check them out when you get the chance. And check out my other stories, while you're at it. It might be a while before I update this story again, so you might need something else to pass the time. But until then, sit back and relax. Because the newest installment to Evil is Only Skin Deepstarts… **NOW!**

Chapter 27: Unexpected Turn of Events

Temari, the instructor, and the entire stadium fell silent in utter shock when they heard Shikamaru withdraw from the match. There he was, with Temari at his mercy at last, only to give up then and there? It made no sense. Temari stared at the lazy genius for a few seconds. "Y-you're giving up? After catching me in your clan's signature jutsu, you're withdrawing? Why?" As smart as Temari was, this situation had her dumbfounded. "You outsmarted me, embarrassed me in front of your entire village, and you aren't even going to try and beat me?" Temari's emerald green eyes narrowed at the Leaf Village shinobi, who still had her under his shadow. "I demand an explanation!"

Shikamaru let out a tired sigh. "God, you women are so troublesome." Before giving his explanation, Shikamaru's shadow slowly separated from Temari's, and retracted back into it's normal form. Shikamaru then put his hands into his pockets and sent a lazy, uncaring look **(-_-) **at Temari. "Well, if you _have_ to know, I withdrew because I was getting tired." The answer was a simple one. But for Temari, it was _too _simple. So when she folded her arms across her chest and continued scowling at him, Shikamaru groaned and elaborated. "I'm running low on chakra, okay? Besides, if I did beat you, that only means I'll have another troublesome match to fight. And quite frankly, I'd rather spend my time watching clouds roll by or play Go than have to go through this again… That, and my mom is in the stands," Shikamaru continued, rubbing the back of his neck. Temari looked at him, confused at his other reason he wasn't fighting back. "If I hit a girl in front of her, it would've been Hell to pay when I got home… So, me fighting back would only cause me more trouble. Withdrawing is, in my mind, the only obvious choice."

'… Is this guy for real?' Temari thought, staring at Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow. 'I lost to a guy who is more concerned about watching clouds, playing board games, and not pissing off his mother?' An embarrassed/frustrated blush came across Temari's face, after scanning over the 'ninja' who beat her. 'How the Hell could I lose to **HIM**?'

Seeing as the match was officially considered over, the instructor cleared his throat. "Shikamaru Nara has forfeited the match," the instructor announced, raising one hand in the air. "The winner of the second match is Temari!" At first, there was nothing but silence, since the audience were still in shock at what they've just seen. Temari was thinking she'd get a round of applause for winning. But instead…

"BOOOOOOO! WHAT WAS THAT? YOU SURRENDERED?" The audience started booing and hissing, not at Temari, but at **SHIKAMARU**! Apparently, seeing one of their shinobi surrender to one of the sand village was a little…_d__istasteful_ to some. Temari watched as people stood up from their chairs, only to commence with pelting poor Shikamaru with trash. Empty soda cans, half-eaten food, rolled up newspapers, you name it, they were throwing it at him. As she watched this, Temari could imagine how _she_ would've reacted to being booed at and have trash thrown at her. But to her amazement, Shikamaru seemed utterly oblivious. He merely yawned and scratched the back of his head, as trash rained down upon him. The instructor looked at both Shikamaru and Temari with a smug grin.

"That was a very impressive display of strategy, you two." The two ninjas turned and shot him a confused expression for the random compliment. "Go back into the balcony… Thanks to all this trash," he continued, narrowing his eyes up at the audience, then continued, "it'll be a few minutes until we can proceed with the third match." By this time, Shikamaru wasn't being pelted by trash, mainly because the instructor had stepped into their line of fire. When the two started making their way to the balcony, the instructor cleared his throat. "The next bout will be between Chouji Akimichi and Shino Aburame. But because of the massive amount of trash filling the arena, we'll have to clear it out before the next fight can commence."

Up in the stands, while everyone else was groaning with impatience, Shikaku Nara couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh. "I didn't expect anything else from that boy."

"Yeah. Lazy, just like his father." Sitting beside Shikaku was his wife Yoshino Nara, with a tired frown on her face and her arms folded across her chest. "I tell you, Shikamaru needs to start taking these types of things seriously. He needs to straighten up, settle down with a nice girl, and act like the ninja he _should_ and _could_ be. Not some lay-about kid who only cares about clouds and games."

"Don't worry, Yoshino," Shikaku chuckled, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. "He may be as lazy as I am, which I know you hate, but he's also just as smart. I survived my childhood being as lazy, if not lazier. Trust me. He'll do just fine. And besides…" Shikaku pulled Yoshino in a little bit closer. "We Nara have a _unique _way with women. That Temari girl, for instance," he pointed at the Sand kunoichi, who was standing up in the balcony, glaring at Shikamaru, "might end up being our future daughter-in-law… Or do I have to remind you how _**WE**_ met?"

Yoshino blushed when she remembered, but kept her stubborn frown, nevertheless. "Shut up, Shikaku," she growled, turning away from her husband, pouting.

Elsewhere in the stands sat two Chunin level ninjas. The ones from the first part of the Chunin Exam, to be precise. The spiky haired Chunin rubbed his chin, impressed with what he had just witnessed. "My, wasn't that an interesting match? I have to say, I wouldn't have predicted Shikamaru Nara would win. Temari was leading the fight for the most part."

The other Chunin, the one with his dark hair covering half his face, chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not surprised," he answered, leaning back in his chair. "Those of the Nara clan are known for being geniuses. Almost every team I've been on, there was at least one Nara in it. They may be lazy as fuck, but I wouldn't let their laziness fool me if I were you. Because as you can see with that Temari girl, underestimate a Nara, and you are bound to lose, one way or another." After getting a nod from his friend, he brought up an important question. "Which one do you think should be given the rank of Chunin?"

His spiky haired comrade went over the entire fight, and chuckled. "Honestly?" His friend nodded. "Well, honestly, I think both have what it takes to be a Chunin." When he received a raised eyebrow of curiosity from his friend, he explained. "Both combatants showed a surprising amount of skill, especially considering they're both mere Genin. While Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga showed unimaginable strength, they haven't the mindset to be Chunin…" After thinking about it, his friend nodded, agreeing with his logic.

"True. Shikamaru and Temari both showed they can be both strategic and powerful when in a real-life fight… So I don't see why they shouldn't be given the title of Chunin."

(Meanwhile, Deep in the Nearby Forest….)

About a mile from the Konoha Stadium were hundred upon hundreds of foreign shinobi, both from the Hidden Sound and Hidden Sand villages. "Is everything set?" Baki asked, sitting up against a old, dying tree. A Chunin Sand ninja looked at him and nodded. But despite the good news, Baki growled. "Lord Orochimaru's plan is only ten minutes away from starting. If our invasion is to be successful, we'll need to be as prepared as humanly possible. Some of the world's strongest shinobi came out of Konoha… Not to mention that they have the Kyuubi brat with them." When Baki said this aloud, every ninja within hearing distance stopped and looked at Baki. All of the men there had forgotten about Naruto in all the excitement of preparing for the invasion of Konoha. They knew that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was the most powerful demon to ever walk the Earth. And while they knew what a jinchuuriki of any of the nine demons was capable of, it was an entirely different case with Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto Uzumaki is different from all of the other demon carriers. The seal that keeps his demon was faulty. Not only does the brat have the characteristics of Kyuubi, but he is also able to use the chakra straight from the demon… Meaning he has an unlimited amount of raw demonic chakra." There was a period of uneasy silence amongst the ninjas. "That's why Lord Orochimaru wants him dealt with immediately after the invasion starts."

"What about the brat's girlfriend?" some random sound ninja asked.

'That's right,' Baki thought, 'the brat does have a mate, doesn't he?' Baki took a deep breath. "Thanks for bringing that up, Kashigo. I almost forgot about her." He turned to the rest of the ninjas. "It also is clear that the hanyou kid has a mate. She absorbed Kyuubi's chakra to avoid death. Now the demon's chakra flows through her, just like with Uzumaki. She's also got the Byakugan." Again, gasps of surprise were heard throughout the ranks. Apparently, they _didn't_ know that. "But while the thought of a Hyuuga possessing powers equal to Kyuubi no Kitsune seems intimidating, she still doesn't know how to harness the chakra like the boy does." After hearing that, there was a sigh of relief that slipped past the lips of all the other invaders. But Baki kept a straight face. "But she's to be considered as dangerous as Uzumaki. So she is to be killed as soon a possible, too. We can't take any chances."

(Back at the Konoha Stadium….)

After about ten minutes of cleaning up, the arena was finally clean enough for the next fight to begin. "Alright," the instructor announced, "the third match of the Chunin Exam will now begin!" Hearing this, the audience cheered excitedly. "The third match will be between Chouji Akimichi and Shino Aburame!" When they heard their names, Chouji and Shino calmly made their way down the stairs and walked to the center of the arena. "Does anyone have any objections to this fight?" Both shook their heads. "Then let the third match… BEGIN!" A split second later, the instructor disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Chouji, believe it or not, was the first to advance. The "pleasantly plump" shinobi dashed forward, and sent a jab and the bug user. Shino knew that Chouji was fast, despite his weight. Shino raised his arms up and blocked the attack, only to be sent skidding across the ground a couple of feet. He was stronger than he looked, as well. "Here I come, Shino," Chouji shouted, charging the Aburame yet again. When he got into range, Chouji tried sending a roundhouse kick at the boy. But Shino leaned back and grabbed Chouji's ankle as it passed over him.

With his ankle still in his grasp, Shino rotated, and sent Chouji sailing through the air. But thanks of Chouji's surprisingly good reflexes, he rotated in mid air and planted his feet on the stadium wall, using his chakra to keep himself from falling. Shino suddenly heard a hissing sound coming from behind him. He quickly turned, and saw an explosive tag laying on the ground next to his feet. He lunged forward…

_**BOOM!**_

Unfortunately, Shino was still close enough to feel the shockwave of the explosion. He was sent tumbling to the ground, but he managed to gain his balance in time to see Chouji charging at him. Shino noticed Chouji was finishing a set of hand signs, so, thinking quickly, he pulled out a couple of shuriken and threw them, in hopes of interrupting the jutsu. But it was too late. "Partial Expansion Jutsu!" There was a puff of gray smoke. Immediately afterwards, Shino's thrown shuriken entered the part of the smoke where Chouji would've been.

'Hmm… A new jutsu?' Shino thought, staring intently at the patch of smoke, wondering if he had made his mark. But when the smoke finally settled, Chouji was revealed… With his arms, now the size of tree trunks, in front of his face. Shino looked to the ground and saw his Shuriken. He looked back at Chouji's arms, and noticed that they were virtually unharmed. Only his bandages were torn. "Very impressive, Chouji," Shino began, dropping into a fighting stance. "It appears that you've learned more tricks."

With a smirk on his face, Chouji nodded. "Yeah, maybe. But than again, I'm pretty sure you have some new tricks up your sleeves, as well… Am I right?" Shino didn't answer. Instead, hundreds of his clan's chakra consuming insects started crawling out of his coat sleeves.

(Up in the Balconies…)

Naruto sat against the guardrails of the balcony, with Hinata's head resting on his lap. Hinata was still asleep, having been exhausted from her fight with Naruto moments before. **'Hey Kit,"** Kyuubi began. Naruto had been looking down at Hinata, finding the face she made when she slept somewhat cute. But when he heard the demon's harsh voice, he shook his head.

'What do you want, fur ball?' Naruto asked, sounding kinda irritated.

'**That Gaara kid has been staring at you for the past couple of minutes.'** Naruto looked up. It was true. Gaara was looking at Naruto with great intensity, with the look being a combination of a glare and a fascinated gaze. **'Looks like he was wishing he was going up against **_**US**_**, instead of the weird Rock Lee kid,'** Kyuubi continued, as Naruto shot a death glare at the Sand jinchuuriki. But, when Naruto glared at him, Gaara did the creepiest of things. He gave Naruto a disturbing, ear to ear grin. **'It took me a while to remember, but I know which of my brethren he holds. Shukaku, the One-tailed Tanuki. He terrorized desert villages on many occasions… Looks like one of them finally caught him.'**

Temari saw the look on her little brother's face. 'Oh no. Not now.' Hesitantly, Temari reached out and placed her hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Gaara… Snap out of it." At the sound of his sister's voice, Gaara's crazed, manic grin disappeared. The Sand jinchuuriki blinked a couple of times, before slowly turning his head to glare at his sister. He looked at her, then looked to her hand, and back up again. "Umm… Y-you were losing c-control a-again," she stuttered, releasing his shoulder and stepping back nervously.

"…" Gaara looked at her, showing no trace of emotion. The whole time, Naruto and Shikamaru were staring at them, getting a little uneasy. Finally, after a few seconds of watching Temari get more and more frightened, Gaara closed his eyes and sighed. "Thank you, Temari," he said, sounding really dry. "I won't kill you for touching me this time. But if you touch me for any other reason, I won't hesitate in killing you." Temari, who was now shaking with fear for her life, backed up against the far wall and nodded her head.

Shikamaru watched this, and arched his eyebrows. 'Fuck… That kid has some serious issues,' he thought, scratching the back of his neck. A nervous bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head. 'And I thought my mom was scary. Compared to him, she's a freakin' saint.' Curious, the Nara boy turned to Naruto. "Hey. You're creepy. Have any idea what's wrong with him?"

Naruto, not taking much offense to the "creepy" comment, (mainly because he knew it was true) turned to him. "He is carrying a demon, just like me." Shikamaru's eyes snapped open when he heard this. He glanced at Gaara, who was staring at both of them with an emotionless stare. Naruto continued. "He has Shukaku, the One-tailed Tanuki sealed away inside of him. And, if you remember his fight with Yamanaka, the demon's chakra was perfect for manipulating sand… Isn't that right, Gaara?" The sand shinobi didn't answer. He just stood there with his arms folded across his chest, staring at him intently.

(Back in the Forest….)

"Okay! Listen up, men," Baki shouted. All of the Sand and Sound invaders stopped what they were doing and turned. "The invasion is only three minutes away! We already have plenty of our guys inside the village, disguised as civilians. So when the invasion starts, Teams 23 and 24 will make their way to the arena to assist them." He pointed at the two teams of thirty Sand and Sound shinobi. "We will also need to gather up hostages. So teams 45, 46, and 47 will be combing the streets, picking up anyone who isn't a shinobi. I will assist Lord Orochimaru in killing the Third Hokage. The rest of you," he added, pointing to the rest of the squads, "you will find and kill Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga. My sources tell me they are still healing from their fight earlier, so it should be easier to make a kill."

After he made that announcement, all he could hear was the sound of the wind blowing through the trees. He looked at him men and noticed they weren't as confident as before… Well, the ones who were assigned to kill Naruto and Hinata, anyway. But, they nodded their heads and went back to what they were doing. "Alright. Everyone finish getting ready. In three minutes, we strike."

(Back at the Stadium….)

"The winner of the third match: Shino Aburame!" The crowd cheered ecstatically when Shino was declared the winner. The boy was pretty bruised up. His clothes were all tattered with dirt, and there were a few drops of blood underneath the collar of his coat. Chouji's Partial Expansion Jutsu was hard to counter. Whenever Shino would send a swarm of his chakra consuming insects at him, Chouji would use his new found strength to either smash them, or use an explosive tag. Since Chouji had been with Shino during the academy, he knew what it expect from him. But what he wasn't expecting was Shino's new jutsu.

Shino looked at the fallen Chouji. He laid unconscious on the ground, having had most of his chakra drained from him. When enough of Chouji's chakra was taken, Shino simply came in and struck Chouji in the side of the head, knocking him unconscious… Still, despite never being taken seriously in the Academy, Chouji was surprisingly tougher than he let on. "You may go up into the balconies now, Mr. Aburame," the instructor stated, while the medics rushed the unconscious Chouji to the medical room of the stadium.

(Up in the Balconies….)

When Shino made his way up the stairs, he received a nod of acknowledgment from Naruto. "Not bad, Aburame," he complimented. "Though, I would've done it a bit differently."

"I'm sure," Shino replied, taking a seat next to Shikamaru.

Naruto was about to continue, but he noticed that Temari was watching her wrist watch with great intensity. **'Hey Kit?'** Kyuubi piped in**, 'You ever get that feeling when you think something is "out of whack", as the humans say? Because right now, I'm feeling that all over.'**

'What do you mean, Kyuubi?'

'**That Temari girl has been fixated with her watch the past five minutes… It's almost like she knows something is about to happen.'** Naruto looked. Indeed. The sand kunoichi did have a nervous look on her face… And he was pretty sure it wasn't cause by her creepy brother. **'And haven't you've noticed that there are a considerable number of onlookers who are wearing cloaks? Despite it being around 80 degrees out?'** Naruto looked into the stands. Again, Kyuubi was correct. There were around 80 or so people who were wearing tan cloaks. And, like Temari, they too were looking down at their watches. **'Now, call me paranoid, but I think something's up.'**

"The last match will be between Rock Lee and Gaara," the instructor announced, getting the ninjas' attention. "May the last two combatants please make their way into the center of the arena?"

"Alright! It's show time!" Rock let struck some weird-ass pose, before jumping from the balcony rails, and landing right beside the instructor. "My flame of youth is a blazing inferno! I will not lose!" Lee cried energetically, dropping into his fighting stance.

'Oh hell, another "Guy" waiting to happen,' the instructor thought, massaging the bridge of his nose. But when he looked up, he noticed that Gaara wasn't down from the balconies. "Gaara! It's time for you fight with Lee," he repeated, a little bit louder this time. He was about to repeat himself again, when all of a sudden….

White, glowing feathers started falling from the sky.

To Be Continued….

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Cliffhangers! I LOVE THEM! Just when the good stuff is about to happen, BOOM! Cliffhanger! HAHAHA! But hey, that's my style. I always like to leave you guys hangin' and wanting more! I know you all are probably wishing for my brutal death for yet another short chapter. I know. I have a problem sometimes with how long I make some chapters, and how short I make others. I know, and I'm sorry. But fear not, and rejoice. The next chapter will be a nonstop roller coaster of action, suspense, drama, and pure AWESOMENESS! The invasion of Konoha is a go, and they mean business! They're after not only Sarutobi, but also Naruto and Hinata. So much is happening! And I know you all were expecting me to show you Shino's new jutsu. But I have something in store for everyone's favorite bug-using ninja during the invasion that I think you all will love! Again, forgive me for the shortness of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Please read and review if you like it. And, please, don't forget to check out my new art I have posted on my profile. Hope to hear from y'all soon! PEACE!


	28. Not an Update, Warning

This is not an update. Just lettin' you all know I'm gonna be deletin' this story. Sorry. But FanFiction is goin' crazy n' deletin' stories left n' right. Things with sex n' violence are on the choppin' block. But don't worry. If we end up getting MA rating down da road, I'll repost. But until then, this story is goin' in the dark. Again. I'm very sorry. Put me on your Author's Alert list in case I post it again. Hope you all understand!

Sincerely, Mr Alaska


End file.
